Surviving New Orleans
by CookieDuo
Summary: Caroline Forbes was turned in New Orleans after a gruesome attack and she was taken under the wing of Marcel, the "king" of the city. During one fateful moment she catches the hybrids attention and from there things get complicated... There will be other TVD characters as well, but the story mainly focuses on Klaroline :) Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The new king of New Orleans

Being a vampire in New Orleans was like nothing else, you could do whatever the hell you wanted as long as you stuck by Marcel's rules, but being a vampire who befriended the witches made you an outcast to most. However, Marcel found Caroline's close connection to the witches to be useful and therefor she had become part of his inner circle, like a little sister who came and went as she pleased. But whenever he needed her, she would come.

Things however where different now, Caroline had been keeping her distance from Marcel and all his schemes since she learned of the witches plans to stop his tyranny.  
>She had heard about the Original family of vampires, she knew Marcel was in love with the hybrids sister and that the two of them had been conspiring behind the hybrids back. She knew of the werewolf carrying his child and of his brother doing everything to protect her, but from what she learned from Sophie, the only thing that mattered to the man the witches were putting all their hopes onto was the child. <p>

Caroline had showed up to one of Marcel's meetings tonight, not because she wanted to but because she knew something grand was going to happen and she couldn't not show up.

She stepped inside the quarter and was immediately surrounded by some of Marcels closest, Drake being one of them.  
>"Drake" she greeted him as he walked next to her, two others flanking either side of them.<br>"Evening Caroline" he responded and cast a glance around the streets.  
>"What's with the sudden protection detail?" she questioned and motioned to the men around her, there were even some on the roof following them.<br>"After tonight it'll be gone" Drake reassured her and Caroline rolled her eyes at his antiques to keep her out of the loop.  
>"I know this is about the hybrid, but as far as I know this has nothing to do with me" she pointed out and Drake only looked at her without saying anything. <p>

The rest of the way to Marcels they remained silent, Drake led her inside and disappeared to a group of some vampires she had seen around but never really been familiar with.  
>She spotted Marcel standing in the corner talking to another leggy blonde, she was beautiful, Caroline tuned in her hearing to catch part of their conversation and quickly understood the blonde was none other than Rebekah Mikaelson and that the two of them had great plans of removing the hybrid tonight. <p>

She sighed and shrugged out of her jacket before walking inside Marcel's apartment and to the kitchen where she knew he kept his blood bags.

"Welcome home" she heard from behind her as she pulled out a bag of B+ and turned around to greet him with a smile.  
>"Hey Marcel" she smiled and stepped into his arms as he opened them for a hug.<br>"It's good having you back" he told her honestly and she pulled back with a laugh.  
>"Please, I haven't been gone that long, and you know where I've been" she amended and he sighed as he leaned against the counter and watched her put the mug full of blood into the microwave before she turned to face him again.<br>"I know you've been staying with Sophie, I don't like it Caroline. She knows what you mean to me, if she wants payback for Jane Anne; all she has to do is go through you." Caroline shook her head and sighed before pulling out the mug with fresh blood.  
>"Please, Sophie isn't stupid; she knows all hell will descend if she touches a hair on my head. And besides, Sophie likes me, she just doesn't like that I like you" she clarified and stepped past him and out onto the balcony, looking down at the large gathering under her.<p>

"So," she said as he came out and joined her.  
>"That's Rebekah?" she asked and pointed to the blonde who was pacing back and forth nervously.<br>"That's her" he said and Caroline smiled before she sipped at her cup.  
>"She's pretty" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.<br>"She is, and she is also very deadly" he sighed and leaned on the railing.  
>"Yeah, about that… What's going on here?" she asked and motioned to everyone.<br>"We're going to take him out tonight" he told her and she swallowed, she already knew but Marcel didn't need to know that.  
>"Okay, how exactly are you planning on doing that?"<br>"The garden" he said and she nodded her head.  
>"I see" she said in her own thoughts.<p>

"Come on, it's almost time" he told her and straightened as his eyes met with Rebekah's who cast a curious glance at Caroline.  
>Caroline left the mug in the kitchen before following Marcel into the courtyard. He led her over to Rebekah and a large crowd gathered around them.<br>"Rebekah, this is Caroline" he introduced them and Caroline and Rebekah looked each other over before giving a brief nod of recognition.  
>"Nice to meet you" Rebekah told her less then truthfully and Caroline laughed before responding with just as much sarcasm.<br>"Likewise" Marcel frowned at their exchange but he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment.  
>"He'll be here any minute" Rebekah told Marcel and as if on cue everyone heard steps coming into the circle, everyone spread out in a wide circle, and Caroline retrieved into the shadows behind Marcel and Rebekah and watched the newcomer with interest.<p>

He was handsome was the first thing she noticed, and like Marcel she could feel power radiating of him, only the power she felt was tenfold the power Marcel had.  
>He stopped in the middle of the ring and looked around, his eyes landing briefly on Rebekah before he turned to the masses again.<p>

"Let's end this charade, shall we?" was the first words he uttered and Caroline couldn't help but enjoy his confidence and the way the words sounded with that British accent of his.

He threw out his hands and regarded the masses, focusing in no one in particular.  
>"Vampires of New Orleans, do recall, that I am an Original, a hybrid! I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time, how long do you think Marcel will stay in power?" he asked and pointed at Marcel who remained poised and calm, she was impressed at his composure.<br>"What if, one of you lot were to release me, knowing I would be eternally in your debt." He said with a smile before it quickly disappeared and a voice of threat replaced it.

"Oh, I would pity those of you who would dare to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular." He promised and looked at Drake who Caroline could see was struggling with holding himself back.

"To borrow a trick, from an old friend" he said and held up a coin for everyone to see, and Caroline took a step forward to get a better look, only to have Marcel block her sight when he positioned himself protectively in front of her.

"Whoever picks up this coin, gets to live!" he called out and dropped the coin to the ground, nobody said anything as he looked around the circle, seeing if anyone would step forward and take the coin, and for a moment Caroline was tempted, but she wanted to see how this would play out.  
>"Now which one of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?" he questioned confidently and Marcel took a step forward, addressing everyone.<br>"Anyone who wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now" so that was his name, Klaus Mikaelson. Marcel was confident of victory where he stood, she could see that much, but Caroline wasn't so sure, there was something about the hybrid that told her he was very much mistaken.

"Go ahead, the choice is yours" Caroline knew that was only something he said; every vampire in this courtyard was scared out of their mind. And yet all of them were sure of Marcel's victory, who wouldn't be?  
>Klaus was facing off against at least thirty vampires and he was only one man after all, hybrid or not. Even his own sister had turned her back on him, and Caroline was sure this was going to end badly for everyone, one way or another.<br>When no one went for the coin Marcel smiled and gave the order. 

"Take him" two vampires went against him, but they were dead before they could blink. Klaus smiled at Marcel and threw out his hands, but he wasn't prepared for the vampires standing behind him with chains. They tossed them and they caught around his wrists, they yanked him back and that's when everyone attacked at once. The only ones not in the cluster was Rebekah, Marcel and Caroline. 

For a few moments it actually seemed like they would win, the hybrid was chained up and he was being attacked over and over again. Both Rebekah and Marcel seemed pleased until something suddenly changed. Rebekah moved towards her brother with a dagger in her hand and as soon as she did, he looked up at her and his eyes were glowing yellow, he was audibly growling and Caroline could make out the fear on Rebekah's face.

All hell broke loose from there; Rebekah dropped the dagger and Klaus broke free, killing of every vampire in his way like flies. Caroline swallowed as she stepped up behind Marcel, who cast her a warning glance over his shoulder as he watched vampire after vampire go down.  
>"Marcel, come and finish this!" he yelled with blood covering his chin and another vampire dropping at his feet. Marcel was furious and moved to meet him when she saw Rebekah grab his arm and hold him back.<br>"No," she said nearly hysterical as she watched her brother slaughter more and more vampires.  
>"Take the coin," Marcel looked at her unbelievingly and Caroline no longer had an idea where to leave her eyes. On the man destroying everyone coming for him or on his sister trying to save her lover.<br>"What?" Marcel said in disbelief, she could see the terror on Rebekah's face.  
>"He won't stop until everyone is dead, and he will kill you too! End this, pick up the coin" she begged him and he looked at her and she could see his pride was getting in the way, so she stepped up next to Rebekah and looked him in the eye.<br>"Pick up the coin Marcel, or I'll join the rest of them" she threatened and pointed to the masses of dead vampires everywhere.  
>"Enough!" Marcel called out just as Klaus grabbed the throat of another vampire and squeezed all the air out of her lungs before he dropped her ceremoniously to the ground.<br>He stepped forward and kneeled down, picking up the coin and holding it in his palm.  
>"I Marcel, pledge my legience to Niklaus Mikaelson." He said and tossed the coin away.<br>"Well, well, the mighty Marcel bending down before me" he mocked and Marcel glared up at him in contempt.  
>"The key to my kingdom is yours" he told him begrudgingly and Klaus smirked as his features went back to normal. He looked over Marcel's shoulder at Rebekah, a look of betrayal so deep Caroline had to look away, and then she felt eyes on her. She turned her eyes back and they locked with his, he cocked his head to the side and studied her and that was when she decided the smartest thing for her to do would be leaving.<br>She turned around and grabbed her jacket, sending a look at Marcel who gave her a brief nod before she left the massacre and started down the street. She needed to get out of the Quarter fast, and she was just praying that Cami was working tonight; maybe she could stay at her place.


	2. Chapter 2: New Knowledge

Klaus was sitting in his mansion in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a sketchpad on his knee. He was drawing the girl he had seen earlier, the one Marcel had been so quick to shield from his prying gaze.  
>There was no doubt she was quite the beauty, he could tell she was quite young, another thing that made him wonder just why she was so important to the former king of the quarter and it was something he intended to find out.<br>He could still recall her searching blue eyes as they looked upon him not with disgust, but with fascination and curiosity. He remembered the way she had looked before she made her quick departure, like she was afraid of what would happen if she did anything else then look at him.

He looked up when he heard someone enter and smiled when he saw the blonde bartender, Cami.  
>"Good evening love" he smiled and she sighed before she took her seat in the chair across from him and crossed her legs.<br>"You wanted to see me?" she questioned and he could tell she still wasn't very happy with him, but he didn't have time to worry about such small things as he looked her in the eye.  
>"Yes I did." He agreed and handed her the sketchpad, she took a look at the drawing of the girl and frowned before looking back up at him.<br>"How do you know Caroline?" she questioned and Klaus smiled as he sat back. So Caroline was her name, a lovely name he agreed suited her.  
>"I don't, that's why you are here" he clarified and he could see her jaw tense as she handed him back the sketchpad and sat back in the chair.<br>"Who is she Cami?" he questioned and she shrugged, avoiding his eyes as she answered him vaguely.  
>"She's a friend of Sophies" she stated and this piqued Klaus's interest; how could a girl with ties to the witch community be so important to Marcel?<br>"Come on Cami, you can do better than that" he prodded and Cami looked up at him with calculating eyes.  
>"That's all I'm saying" she insisted and stood up, getting ready to leave. Klaus couldn't let that happen though, not just yet. He flashed in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her deep in the eyes and compelling the truth out of her.<br>"What is she to Marcel?" he questioned and Cami spoke without any emotion in her voice, like she was speaking on auto-pilot.  
>"She's the closest thing he has to a family" she started and Klaus listened carefully to every word she said.<br>"She may be his greatest weakness, but because she is friends with the witches they won't use her against him. She is to him what he was to you." She finished and Klaus mulled all this over as he compelled Cami to forget their conversation and sent her home.

He stood in front of his canvas and was less then surprised when the finished painting was a portrait of the young blonde who he now knew he had to befriend. It didn't matter that Marcel had pledged his allegiance to him, after all Klaus had molded him in his own image and he knew perfectly well he would never just give up if it had been him.  
>One way or another Marcel would try to reclaim New Orleans and if Klaus had to use the blonde to stop that from happening, then so be it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Blonde bonding?

**I do not own any part of the vampire diaries or the originals, the only thing of my own is the storyline.  
>This story is kind of fresh out of my mind and its a work in progress, but I'm doing the best I can!<br>If anyone has any ideas to what they wish would happen or a twist of some sort, please let me know, I'll try to fit it into the story :)  
>¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨<strong>

Once again Caroline found herself in the midst of the quarter, making her way to Marcels place, only this time there were no bodyguards. She didn't rush as she walked down Bourbon Street and took in all the sounds, smells and views. People were on the street partying, some were drunk of their asses while others just had fun watching their friends getting shitfaced.  
>It was a beautiful night, the music was blaring from different places, she could hear jazz, blues and modern rock, and she smiled to herself when she saw the vampires up on the roof, laughing and talking like nothing had changed.<br>She didn't notice the man watching her from the shadows with fascination, and whenever she thought someone was watching her and she spun around, there were no one there.  
>She didn't think anymore of it as she got to the courtyard and walked inside, it was almost empty today, a few vampires she recognized was lounging around and gave her a nod of acknowledgement when they spotted her.<p>

She jogged up the stairs to Marcel's apartment and let herself in, she could tell he wasn't home from the lack of music and she shrugged out of her jacket and headed for the kitchen to grab some blood. She was aware Marcel preferred blood straight from the vein, but he kept bloodbags in store for Caroline's sake. She knew blood from the vain was better, but she had lost control more than once and ended up killing the poor soul she was feeding from, so she had decided on a different route.

She was standing on the balcony and deep in her own thoughts when she heard heels clicking and glanced to her side to see Rebekah standing next to her.  
>"He's not here" Rebekah said and Caroline sipped her mug before nodding.<br>"I know" Rebekah turned to face her and raised a brow.  
>"Then why are you here?" she questioned irritated and Caroline sighed before turning around.<br>"Because he wanted to see me, but if it bothers you that much, I'll leave" Caroline said and moved to walk past her, only to have Rebekah block her way.  
>"What is he to you?" she questioned and Caroline raised a brow at the jealous note in the originals voice.<br>"Or, more accurate perhaps; what are you to him?" Caroline mulled it over inside her head and quite frankly she wasn't sure herself.  
>"To be honest;" she began and turned back around to look over the city.<br>"I'm not sure" she said quietly and finished the blood in her mug.  
>Rebekah didn't say anything as she mimicked Caroline and turned back around to look over the city that was bathed in the moonlight.<br>"You know," the original started and her lips turned into a smile.  
>"Three hundred years ago or so, this city was my home" she said almost sadly and Caroline didn't say anything, she just waited for the other girl to continue because she could hear there were more to the story.<br>"We were happy here," she said and glanced at Caroline.  
>"My brothers and I" she stopped and sighed as a painful expression crossed her features.<br>"But you see, my father was coming after us, he wanted us all dead and we spent a thousand years on the run until he was the one who ended up with a stake in his heart." Caroline swallowed back some bad memories when Rebekah mentioned how their father had wanted them dead.  
>"So we had to leave this city, Nik wanted nothing more than to protect our family from our father and he did some unforgivable things to achieve it, and yet it was always to protect us" she sighed and Caroline frowned, she thought Rebekah was on team Marcel.<br>"How old are you Caroline?" she questioned finally and she wasn't sure whether she was asking her vampire age or human years, she answered both just to be sure.  
>"I was seventeen when I turned, that was three years ago" she admitted and Rebekah turned around to face her with even more curiosity.<br>"Then let me ask you this; how has a young vampire like yourself become a part of Marcels inner circle." Caroline turned away as images of that faithful night slipped into her mind and her hands tightened on the railing as she tried to push them away.  
>"It's complicated" she bit out and heard Rebekah's laugh.<br>"I'm a thousand year old vampire Caroline, complicated is nothing new to me." The truth was, Caroline wasn't sure if she wanted to share her story with the original, she barely knew her, it was clear she didn't like her very much and most importantly, she didn't know if she could trust her.  
>"Why do you want to know?" Caroline finally asked out loud and Rebekah remained silent for a moment and for a few minutes Caroline didn't think she would answer her at all.<br>"Because," she started and shot Caroline a tired look.  
>"Marcel and my brother are made from the same cloth, I know how important loyalty is to both of them and I have never seen my brother let anyone in that wasn't family or had been loyal to him for more than a century. Now, considering Nik molded Marcel in his own image I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't imprint that idea in Marcels head. So that makes me question how a baby vampire like yourself could become someone of importance to Marcel?" Caroline could see Rebekah's point, and sometimes she had been thinking the same thing to, but maybe the reason for her importance was the most obvious at all and so Caroline shared the only reason she could think of without going into details.<br>"He's my maker" she said bluntly and Rebekah looked unbelieving at first but when Caroline didn't change her expression or admit it was a lie she just looked confused.  
>"He turned you?"<br>"Yep, almost four years ago now" Rebekah frowned as she turned her back on the railing and Caroline could tell all sorts of thoughts were running through her head, and despite the fact that she didn't like the original all that much, Caroline decided to reassure her.  
>"Look Rebekah, whatever I am to Marcel or whatever he is to me, it's got nothing to do with romance. As far as I can tell, you're the only one he's been seeing regularly ever since I first knew him and that was some years ago. I'm not a threat in that way" she reassured her before she passed her and walked inside to grab her jacket, she needed to be alone for some time and think everything over, and it didn't seem like Marcel was coming home any time soon anyway.<br>Rebekah followed her inside but didn't say anything as she watched Caroline put on her jacket and put the empty mug in the sink.  
>"Tell him I stopped by, will you?" Rebekah gave her a small smile and nodded her head.<br>"Of course" Caroline knew that the two of them weren't friends and that they probably never would be, but they were getting along and Rebekah really wasn't that bad now that she knew where she was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4: First real encounter

Marcel stopped when he saw Rebekah lounging on his couch with a glass of wine and a book, she looked up at him before she returned her gaze to the book. He shrugged of his jacket and took a seat on the table, facing Rebekah.

"Caroline was here" she murmured and took a swig of her wine, she didn't even look at him and he had no idea whether she was upset with him or if something else was bothering her.  
>"Did she say anything?" Rebekah shot him a look before she folded up her book and dropped it on the table next to him, finishing her wine and sitting up.<br>"Only to let you know she was here" she said and stood up, and he was getting irritated by her vague behavior.  
>"Stop walking away from me Rebekah, and just tell me what the hell is on your mind?" she stopped with her back to him and after a few seconds she turned around to face him.<p>

"She told me you turned her" she said and crossed her arms over her chest, and the truth was that even though Caroline had told her there were no romance involved, she wasn't quite sure if she could believe that. Why else would he turn her?  
>"What else did she say?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing just how much Caroline had shared and Rebekah rolled her eyes.<br>"Nothing, she told me you turned her and then she left. Now, I just want to know why you did it" she stated plain and simple and Marcel tightened his jaw.

"I can't tell you that Rebekah. It's not my story to share" he told her determined and she gaped at him, feeling the need to stomp her foot like some bratty teenager, but she refrained from such childish anticks.  
>"You've got to be bloody kidding me! The least you can do is tell my why you turned her!" she insisted and his temper got the better of him as he yelled back.<br>"I never meant to turn her, it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did!" he shouted and Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it again and this happened a few times before she just stopped talking altogether, not understanding anything.

"If you want to know how she became a vampire, you should talk to her" he sighed and poured himself a big glass of whiskey, it had been a long day and it wasn't getting any better by the looks of it.  
>"I…" Rebekah trailed off before she shook her head and threw on her jacket.<br>"I should go" she said quietly and before he could say anything she was gone and he was left with the memories of the night he had found Caroline almost four years ago and the days following that led up to Caroline's change.

Unknowing to Rebekah and Marcel, Klaus had been listening and caught on to every bit of their conversation. He had plans to discuss some things with Marcel when he had picked up on his sisters' voice and decided it was better to let them fight it out before he made an entrance. The topic of their conversation however, surprised him and he realized that every day that went by, his fascination with the young vampire who he know knew was turned by Marcel, grew stronger and he felt it was about high time he made proper introductions.

Caroline was standing on the roof of one of New Orleans most popular jazz clubs and enjoyed the vibrant life she saw around her. The sound of the city was one of the things she loved the most, and jazz had always been a favorite of hers.  
>She was thinking back to when she first turned, she had been uncontrollable and reckless and she had broken countless of Marcel's rules, all because she was so angry and full of hate for something that had happened to her while she was still human. She had lost count on how many people she had killed, how many <em>men, <em>she corrected herself and it was true. Caroline Forbes had never fed of our killed another woman, and she never would.

"It's a beautiful view from up here, isn't it?" a voice Caroline had heard for the first time a few days ago said from her right and she looked briefly towards him to see him stopping next to her.  
>"Yeah" she admitted and for the first time since she became a vampire she actually felt unsafe, she knew there were a lot of other vampires who could kill her as easily as a fly, but she hadn't seen anyone kill the way she had with Klaus.<br>"What's your name love?" he questioned and she restrained herself from rolling her eyes, he was the king of the city now, she was sure he already knew her name. "Caroline," he smiled as he sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the building.  
>"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He stated and this time she couldn't help but snort at his comment, it was one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever.<p>

He quirked a brow at her and she shook her head before she decided to take a risk and sat down next to him.  
>"I am…" he started but she cut him off with a look before she looked down at the people below them again.<br>"I know who you are, everyone has heard of Niklaus Mikaelson, or as I originally knew you as "the hybrid"," she said and he remained quiet. They sat like that for a long time, it could have been hours or minutes but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful and little by little the unsafe feeling in the pit of Caroline's stomach disappeared.

"You know," she started as she saw the sun coming up in the distance and he turned to look at her.  
>"I've been in this city for almost four years now, and I don't think I've ever seen the sunrise" she said quietly and suddenly Klaus stood up and she looked up at him, looking unsure as he held out his hand to her. She bit her lip and realized if she took his hand there was no staying out of the war going on in the big easy anymore, she was befriending people on both sides and one day it could get her in a real messy situation. He waited patiently for her to decide, but it was the fascination for this man who had been alive for a millennium that finally led Caroline to take his hand hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet.<br>He didn't let go of her hand right away, and Caroline wasn't oblivious to the little jolts she felt up her arm as their skin touched but she pulled her hand back and looked away shyly.

"Come on," he said and she looked at him curiously as he stepped onto the edge of the roof.  
>"I'll show you the sunset from the nicest place in this city" he lured and she didn't think twice about it as she stepped onto the edge with him and followed him as he dropped to the ground.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Familial matters

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they are highly appreciated and I will take into consideration a lot of the things you say, you all have good points and I'm starting to get a little more of an idea on where I want this story to go.  
>I have a question for you guys though, because I'm trying to figure out a little more about what I want Caroline's back story to be about and I can tell you as much as that she is from Mystic Falls and I have an idea on how she ended up in New Orleans. The thing I'm not sure about is her relationships with the people in Mystic Falls and how those are today.<br>Would love some input on that!  
>Other then that, I want to apologize for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter, but I felt I needed to get some more people involved and create a little bit of drama :D<br>Please give me your input on what you think, and I hope you like it!  
>Enjoy! :)<strong>

Haley didn't much enjoy the company of Klaus, but right now she'd take even that if it meant she didn't have to be all alone in this grand big mansion, with restrictions to go outside alone ever since she got kidnapped. She sighed as she traced the bannister with her hand and walked up the stairs, the big house was just creepy when she was all alone with no one to keep her company.  
>She stopped when she passed the door to Klaus' studio and took a few steps back, biting her lip before she hesitantly reached out and opened the door.<br>She knew Klaus was a gifted artist, she'd seen some of his paintings back in Mystic Falls and no matter how much she disliked him, she couldn't deny he had talent. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in here, no one but Klaus was supposed to be in there but she was bored and had already searched through the rest of the rooms.  
>The auburn walls were covered in both old and recent paintings and there were several covered up easels all over the room, she didn't even think about peeking because she figured some things were private.<p>

She sat down on the lounge in front of the fireplace and picked up the open sketchbook and started looking through it, she could see where his touch had been light and the pen had been harder and at first there were a lot of landscapes, some she recognized as places in and around New Orleans, others she could tell were from the middle ages.  
>She traced her finger along the lines of a portrait that he had drawn of the original family together; all of the siblings but none of the parents were present.<p>

She put a hand protectively over her stomach when she saw the drawing of the little boy she assumed to be Henrik, their little brother that died and led to them becoming vampires.  
>She had heard the story from Elijah some time ago and when she looked at the picture of the smiling boy now, the thought of her losing her son or daughter in some horrible way made her stomach constrict and a lump form in her throat.<p>

She quickly moved passed the drawing and smiled when she came upon sketches of a smiling Rebekah, there were many of them, by the way her hair and clothing changed in each picture she figured they were probably drawn from his memories of their time together through the eras.

She frowned when she turned to another page and a smiling young girl, probably around her age, looked back at her. Haley could see this drawing was different from everyone else, the drawing was soft and it was so full of details, and she could tell it was a recent drawing by the fresh scent of pencil ink. She turned to another page and there was the same girl, only this time she wasn't smiling, her faced was closed off but her eyes shone big and bright with something she could only describe as deep fascination and even a hint of fear shining through.

Who was this girl? Was the first thing she could think, and there were more drawings of her, all of them with different expressions and all of them in different location, yet every time the girl looked beautiful no matter what.  
>Haley was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even register someone entering the room. Elijah stood in the doorway for quite some time and watched the girl who was carrying his nephew or niece in her stomach, as she was going through his brother's sketches with deep concentration.<p>

"You should not be in here" he said as he strode into the room with the same grace and poise as always, and Haley nearly jumped out of her seat by his words, turning around to glare at him with a hand over her heart.  
>"Jesus Elijah, you could have scared me to death!" she complained and turned back around, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.<br>"My apologies Haley, it was not my intention" she only nodded and scooted over to make room for him as he sat down next to her and glanced at what she had seen so interested in only moments before.

He frowned when he looked down at the sketch and didn't recognize the girl looking up at him, she was young he could tell and quite the beauty, but in all of the years he had spent with his brother he could not recall ever having seen the young woman. Haley looked at him with a curious expression and handed him the book so he could take a closer look.  
>"Who is she?" she inquired quietly and for the first time in almost a millennium, Elijah had no answer to give.<br>"I…" he started but was cut off as Rebekah came mumbling unintelligible words and dropped down on the other side of Haley.  
>"Who is what?" she said out loud and Elijah handed Rebekah the book, looking at her with a lost expression.<br>"Have you seen her before Rebekah?" he asked and Rebekah frowned as she looked down into Klaus' sketchbook, turning through the pages of the girl and each time she looked at the painting her confused expression grew bigger.  
>"Yes but I…" she trailed off before she stopped on the last drawing of Caroline and realization dawned on her.<p>

The drawing was of the night when he had taken back the city and Marcel had thrown in the towel, she could see herself off to the side, Marcel kneeling down with a coin in between his fingertips and there far in the back and yet the most outstanding part of the drawing, was the face of a young vampire who betrayed emotions of freight and horror, but the overpowering emotion in the girls eyes were fascination and curiosity.  
>Rebekah knew in that moment that her brother had taken an interest in someone other than himself for once and whether he was doing this strategically or just out of own interest she didn't know, but she knew that Nik still believed that love was a vampires greatest weakness and deep down she hoped Caroline would make him weak, make him feel what she had felt every time she fell in love only to be hurt by either her love or the ones claiming to protect her.<p>

"Her name is Caroline" she murmured and put the book down before she stood up.  
>"She's a close friend of Marcels" she told Elijah and she could see his gaze darkening when she mentioned that little piece of information and knew that Elijah immediately suspected something was not right.<br>"And how does our brother know her?" he said and Rebekah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I honestly didn't know he did" she said and turned to leave the room again, but she stopped when she saw Haley had fallen asleep with a hand on her stomach and her head resting on Elijah's shoulder.<br>"I'll get her to bed" she murmured and looked around Nik's studio, realizing how much she actually missed being on friendly terms with her big brother.  
>"You better make sure she hasn't touched anything 'Lijah, you know how he gets" Rebekah said before lifting Haley into her arms and carrying her across the hallway to her room.<p>

Elijah walked around the studio in deep thought and made sure everything was in place, his head was set on finding out about this Caroline, who she really was and what intentions she had with his brother or what intentions Klaus may have with her. He knew it would be a foolish move to go after the girl to get back at Marcel, Elijah knew that if it was Rebekah and someone had gone after her to get back at him, he would start a war that wouldn't end until the person responsible was dead, and that is exactly what he feared would happened if Klaus got to involved with this young Caroline.

Elijah left the studio and closed the door after him, he could hear Haley sleeping soundly and Rebekah rummaging around in her own room, he pulled out his phone as he descended the stairs and prepared to leave to attend to some urgent matters.  
>"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other side of the call and Elijah straightened his jacket as he left the house.<br>"Sophie," he said briefly and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him.  
>"I need some information on a young vampire by the name of Caroline, apparently involved with Marcel in some way" he said and after a few beats he got Sophie's answer and a small smile spread over his lips.<br>"Very well, see you soon" he promised and hung up the phone, putting it back inside his inner pocket before he went in the direction of the grave yard.


	6. Chapter 6: Jumbled thoughts

**This chapter is a little different then the others, several things are happening at once with different characters but I'm trying to make it so that everything is connected in some way or make sense at least.  
>Hope you like it!<br>And thank you all so much for the reviews, they are really helpful! :)**

The pink sky was almost magical where they stood in the park and watched the sun go down in silence, neither of them had spoken anything since they left the rooftop, and Caroline didn't know how to relate with Klaus.  
>She trained her eyes on the sky and noted the color turning red, a flash of images from the first night she had seen him appeared inside her mind and suddenly all she could see was blood everywhere. She stumbled backwards and braced her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath and putting some distance between the two of them.<br>"Caroline?" he said cautiously and took a step towards her, but she held up her hand to stop him and straightened, a cautious look in her eyes.  
>"Stay away from me" she said quietly, the memories invading her mind was mixed with memories from long ago when she was still living in Mystic Falls, where she had first encountered the supernatural world.<br>He frowned and cocked his head to the side, she looked away when it felt like he could see right through her.  
>"What's wrong?" he took another step forward and she backed up with her hands working as a wall in front of her.<br>"Please" she whispered and swallowed.  
>"Just stay away" he could detect fear in her voice and was left wondering what brought it on so suddenly.<br>"You don't have to fear me Caroline, I won't hurt you" he promised and she closed her eyes and shook her head, he could see she was visibly shaking.  
>"Someone else told me that" she murmured before she looked up at him with penetrating distrustful eyes.<br>"He lied" she said before she flashed away without any further explanation and Klaus was left contemplating her words.

The first thing she did when she got back to her own apartment was grab a bag of B+ and fill a mug before sticking it in the microwave, and leaning back against the counter, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  
>While she waited for the microwave to finish, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she hadn't called for months. It took three rings before her mom's voice sounded from the other line.<br>"This is Sheriff Forbes" she closed her eyes and felt tears brimming when she heard that voice she hadn't heard in so long.  
>"Hello?" Caroline swallowed and pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the end-call button just as the micro dinged and it took a few seconds before she managed to turn around and take out the cup.<p>

She walked into her bedroom and put the mug on her nightstand, walking over to her dresser and kneeling down she searched through the bottom drawer and under all her clothes she pulled out a photo album and brought it back to her bed.  
>She sat down cross legged and turned open the first page, bringing the mug to her lips and sipping slowly as she looked through the pictures. She stopped on a page and traced her hand over the three pictures tenderly, a small smile gracing her lips at the same time tears billed in her eyes.<br>The first picture were of three smiling girls, two of them in cheerleading costumes, she remembered that day, it had been right after cheerpractice and she, Elena and Bonnie was going to have a sleepover at Caroline's. It was a long time ago, they were fifteen and it was before Elena's parents died in the car accident where Elena miraculously survived.  
>They had been so young and careless back then, none of them had known there was so much more to the world, so much darkness and horror.<br>She looked at the second picture and sighed, it was of her and Bonnie; that was right after summerbreak and the first day at school, they had both been worried about Elena but they'd made a pact to be there for her and help her through everything as best they could.  
>The last photo was probably the one she was most confused about, it was of her and Stefan, they hadn't really been close friends, but he had kind to her and Caroline knew that in retrospect she pretty much owed Stefan her existence.<p>

She closed the album when she felt tears trailing down her cheeks and finished the blood before putting down the mug and crawling under the covers.  
>She knew it was a new day and she had a lot to do, but she just wasn't in the mood and she wouldn't get anything done either way.<p>

Elijah moved swiftly to the tomb where he had first convinced his brother of Haley's pregnancy and he could sense Sophie was already there, she was pacing the room and she looked worried when he laid eyes on her.  
>"Sophie" he said and she halted before looking at him, her expression was anything but friendly and he frowned at the hostility he saw on her face.<br>"Elijah" she greeted him coldly and took a defiant stance.  
>"All I want is information" he said and her eyes hardened even more.<br>"Information you won't get from me" her voice was cold and rational, he didn't like the tone in her voice but figured threats would get him nowhere.  
>"Why is she so important to keep secret?" he wondered as he sat down and crossed his legs.<br>"Because she has nothing to do with this, Caroline is neutral ground and I'm planning on keeping it that way" she informed him and he looked at the brunette with interest.  
>"She holds an importance to you as well" he clarified and the fact that she didn't deny it confirmed his words.<br>"I wish the girl no harm Sophie, but it seems my brother has taken an interest in the young girl and I would like to know why" he informed her and he could see worry flashing in her eyes and then it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
>"Keep your brother away from her" she said almost threatening and Elijah stood up and looked hard at Sophie. He could not deny he owed the witch a great deal, but threatening his family was something he could not overlook.<br>"Threats won't do you any good Sophie, now I suggest you tell me why and I will consider your request" he said and Sophie turned her back on him and he could almost hear her thinking.  
>She turned back around and her expression was determined as she stepped forward and looked at him hard, her voice was strong when she spoke.<br>"Leave it alone Elijah, don't forget my life is still tied to Haley and the baby" she said and walked past him, and out into the dark night.  
>Elijah turned around and watched her disappearing figure, he was even more determined now to find out what was so special about this Caroline and it seemed the only way to find out was to see the girl for himself.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: New friends & Old stories

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have just been so caught up in school and a lot of other things lately, but I'm back on track again... I think at least, and here is just a short little chapter, it's got some Davina and Rebekah in it, hope you like it! :)) And I can't say how much I appreciate your reviews, they are awesome and I would love some more input, you guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

><p>"Marcel!" Caroline called as she stepped into his new home and looked around, it had come as no surprise to her when she heard the news of the Mikaelsons taking back their old estate, but she was surprised that Marcel hadn't informed her himself.<br>"Out here Caroline" she turned around and followed his voice out onto a balcony much like the one at the old estate, this too had a nice view of the city and Caroline leaned against the railing next to him, she could smell the fresh blood on him and she knew he had recently fed.  
>"You could have told me about the move" she said quietly and he turned to glance at her before giving her an apologetic smile and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.<br>"It slipped my mind, I apologize" he said and she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really that important but they both knew he was the only security she had in this world and the closest thing to family she had left, so when he pulled her closer she leaned into his side willingly and rested her head on his shoulder.  
>"How are you holding up? You know with the change of power and all" Caroline said and glanced up at him and he didn't say anything for a long time, just looked into the dark night with an unreadable expression.<br>"I'm his right hand man Caroline, I should be glad I'm still alive" he said and Caroline nodded her head, knowing he was probably right but she could tell there was more to it than that.  
>"And Davina?" she asked and Marcel pulled back and walked inside, and Caroline knew it was because he didn't want to discuss the teenage witch outside where anyone could hear.<p>

She closed the door behind her and followed Marcel into an office looking room.  
>"She is coping, but…" he trailed off looking at Caroline and she felt guilty because she already knew what he was going to say.<br>"She misses you Caroline, it has been some time since the last time you went to see her" he admonished softly and Caroline sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs and looking anywhere but at him.  
>"I know, it's just… easier this way" she said more to herself then to him but he caught onto her words anyway and frowned before kneeling in front of her.<br>"How so?" he said and she looked up at him with a sad smile before looking out the window.  
>"The less time we spend together the less important we become to each other and the less it will hurt when one of us inevitably leaves" she stated matter of factly and Marcel had to think twice before responding to her words, taking into consideration Caroline's past before he said anything.<br>"You are afraid of getting your heart broken" he clarified and she scoffed before standing up and turning her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself, pretending like the mere notion of that was ridiculous.  
>"I'm not <em>afraid<em>" she protested and gritted her teeth, trying to come up with the right explanation.  
>"Just taking my precautions" she said before turning around to face him, and he looked at her with that concerned look he had reserved for her for the first year of her transformation, always worrying about her and she had brought him right back to that with her insecurities.<br>"Caroline…" he said and started to moved towards her but she cut him off with a shake of her head and walked past him out into the hall.  
>"Is she here?" she asked over her shoulder and Marcel frowned, Caroline rolling her eyes at how clueless he was.<br>"Davina, I take it she's still staying with you" she said with a raised brow and Marcel and sighed before nodding his head and pointing to the end of the hall.  
>"She had a long night, I think she's still sleeping" he said and Caroline gave a brief nod before disappearing down the hall, leaving Marcel to contemplate what to do with the women in his life.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline knocked softly on the door before she let herself in and closed the door carefully behind her. The sixteen year old brunette was sleeping soundly in her nightdress with only a blanket wrapped around her and Caroline sighed and sat down on the bed next to her head.<br>Davina stirred a little when Caroline played with her curls softly and stroked a hand through her hair tenderly, thinking about everything Davina had gone through was always a problem for Caroline, just because her story was so different and yet so similar.  
>Caroline had never told her story to anyone except for Marcel, but Davina had been the closest thing Caroline had ever had to a sister and maybe it would make it easier on her if she knew Caroline's story.<p>

Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Davina blink her eyes open and look up at Caroline, a small confused smile appearing on her young features.  
>"Caroline?" Caroline blinked out of her trance and looked down at Davina who had her head in her lap and reached out to take her hand.<br>"Hey sweetie" Caroline smiled and Davina took her hand happily, squeezing so tightly it was like she was afraid of letting go.  
>"You're really here?" Davina questioned and Caroline felt even more guilty when she saw the doubtful look in her eyes and nodded her head and scooted back, motioning for Davina to sit up next to her. After a few moments hesitation, Davina did what Caroline wanted and sat up next to Caroline, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and their hands were still interlaced.<br>"Why haven't you come and seen me?" Davina murmured quietly and Caroline lay her head down on Davina's shoulder, thinking over her words carefully before answering.  
>"I wish I had a good explanation Davina, but the truth is I don't. So much has happened these last few weeks, months really, and I've been doing my best to not get caught in the middle of the vampire-witch war raging on outside" she said and Davina nodded her head, she could understand that better than anyone.<p>

"Davina" Caroline murmured and looked up at the younger girl who watched Caroline curiously.  
>"Would you like to hear my story?" Davina looked unsure for a moment before finally nodding and tucking her knees under her chin, wrapping her arms around them.<br>"Is it bad?" Davina whispered and Caroline smiled sadly and looked at her, deciding she wasn't doing anyone any favors if she started lying now.  
>"It's not good" she said and sat back against the headboard, playing aimlessly with her hands, and then a thought crossed her mind.<br>"Davina, have you met Rebekah?" Davina frowned at the sudden question but shrugged and looked at the closed door across the room.  
>"A few times"<br>"Do you like her?" Davina turned her head slightly sideways to look at Caroline, a small smile gracing her lips.  
>"I don't know her well enough to say" she said maturely and Caroline nodded her head, feeling the same way, and that is why she did what she did next.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah was bored out of her mind where she sat in the big mansion and had nothing to do with herself, Haley was sleeping again, and Elijah was busy doing whatever it was that Elijah did. As for Nik, well he wasn't talking to her much these days and she had no idea where he was anyway. She frowned when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and hesitated to answer when she couldn't recognize the number, but she was an original for god's sake!<br>"Yes?" she said and leaned back in the very comfortable armchair she was currently receding in.  
>"Rebekah?" the voice was familiar and Rebekah leaned forward as she searched her mind to put a face to the voice.<br>"Yes, who is this?"  
>"Caroline," and Rebekah could see it right away, the face of the young vampire who was so important to Marcel and who had caught her brothers attention.<br>"How did you get my number?" she questioned and Caroline laughed on the other end, Rebekah could hear someone else breathing next to Caroline and wondered what this conversation was truly about.  
>"Marcel" Caroline said simply and Rebekah sighed, she didn't know what to do with him anymore, he had ended things with her to prove his loyalty to her brother too many times, and yet she still harbored feelings for the man.<br>"What do you want then?" she asked and for a moment it was silent on the other end before she heard Caroline take a deep breath.  
>"I know you want to know why Marcel turned me and how I became important to him, I was just about to tell the story to Davina, you can come to if you want" she said silently and Rebekah considered it for a moment, thinking it may be some trap but she was too curious and besides, Rebekah was fascinated by both Davina and Caroline, perhaps she could find out something useful about them.<br>"I suppose you are at Marcels?"  
>"Yeah, second floor, the room at the end of the hall" Caroline said and Rebekah stood up and grabbed her car keys, making sure not to make too much noise, she didn't need either of her brothers to find out she was leaving or where she was going.<br>"I'll be there in ten minutes" she said and hung up the phone, flashing out when she heard someone coming down the stairs, leaving before someone could stop her.


	8. Chapter 8: Carolines Story

**This chapter is a long one, it has a small prologue of what the next chapter is about, but the large part is Caroline's story.  
>This chapter contains some pretty graphic violence, just so you are warned.<br>Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Elijah was surprised when he came home to find the house nearly empty, the only sounds were those of Haley breathing and a paintbrush across a canvas. He made his way through the house and knocked on his brother's studio doors before letting himself in and walking over to the couch, sitting down while he watched Klaus paint with a steady hand.<p>

"Evening Elijah" he said without turning around, not straying the slightest from the painting.  
>"I see your back to painting" Elijah declared and leaned back, trying to get a glimpse of the painting his brother was working on.<br>"Yes, you have keen eyes" Klaus mocked and Elijah chose to ignore him as he stood up and joined him by the canvas, letting his eyes take in the almost blank canvas.  
>"May I ask what it is you are painting?" Klaus glanced at him before dipping his paintbrush into yellow paint and bringing it back up to the canvas.<br>"You can ask, that doesn't mean I'll tell you" he said and Elijah had already figured as much, deciding not to push Niklaus further and opted to instead turn around and walk over to the window, straightening his suit jacket.  
>"Very well, have you seen our sister tonight by chance?" Klaus laid down the paintbrush and wiped his hands on a worn rag, pouring himself a drink before answering Elijah.<p>

"I believe she left not too long ago, she received a phone call and left before I could ask who it was" he shrugged and Elijah gave a brief nod.  
>"I see, well she has a mind of her own our sister, it was much easier when we weren't what we are" Elijah reminisced and for a moment Niklaus remained silent as well, before he cleared his voice and approached Elijah with a grin and open arms.<br>"Now, now, none of that sentimentality. I think celebrations are in order, don't you?" he asked cheerfully and Elijah looked at him in confusion and Klaus stopped next to him and looked out at their old family home, the home that was now theirs again.

"Now that the city is once again ours, I believe a celebratory ball is in order, don't you? And who better to make it happen then our dear sister?" he smiled and Elijah knew his brother well enough to know that there was something else than just celebration behind his brothers idea, but he could not deny that it would give Rebekah immense pleasure and it had been quite some time since Elijah felt comfortable around his family, why not give it a shot.  
>"I think Rebekah would enjoy that" Elijah agreed and as they both stood there and looked out at their property, Elijah felt hope for his family and that perhaps they could build a home they would stay in this time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rebekah?" Marcel frowned as the female original walked through his doors and she looked at him shortly and crossed her arms.<br>"Don't worry, I'm not here to see you" she said and he was taken aback by the coldness of her voice. He knew he had hurt her when he had once more chosen her brother over her, but he never believed she would show him such open hostility, especially not after the last conversation they had.  
>"Then why are you here?" he tried to remain as cool as always, but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was much older and much stronger then him, if she wanted to hurt him it would be all too easy.<br>"I was invited" she quipped and headed for the stairs, and he followed behind her and grabbed her, she looked down at his hand around her wrist and looked up at him with icy eyes.  
>"Let go of me" she said silently and he recognized in that tone, the same thing he recognized in Klaus, they were more dangerous when cool then they were when openly showing their anger. He let go of her and put up his hands as if admitting defeat.<br>"Caroline invited me, and I don't want to keep her waiting" she said sweetly before flashing up the stairs and into Davina's room, where he could barely register the door closing.

He sighed and walked back to the main room, turning up the music and taking a seat in front of the burning furnace, he didn't even want to think about what those three girls could be planning in that room, the truth was that under his roof was currently the strongest woman he knew, the most powerful one by a long shot and the most scheming vampire he had ever met in the same room, put all of that together and you have a recipe for catastrophe.

Both Caroline and Davina looked up as the door opened and shut, Rebekah standing there and looking at the two of them on the bed.  
>"I'm here" she announced and Caroline rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance, she was usually the dramatic one around here.<br>"We can see that" she said and motioned for Rebekah to join them on the bed and for Rebekah this was new, she had never really had any girlfriends so to speak and she had definitely not been in this situation before. She walked over to the bed and sat down hesitantly, removing her boots before tucking her legs beneath her and finding that to be the most comfortable position.  
>"I believe the two of you have met" Caroline said and looked between Davina and Rebekah, none of them seemed too pleased with each other, but they would just have to deal with it.<br>"We have" Rebekah acknowledged and Davina looked away defiantly, she had problems with trust and she trusted Rebekah least of all.

"Look, I get the two of you don't like each other, but I promised Davina to tell her my story, and I know you want to know why Marcel turned me, so it's easier telling you when you're both here, that way I won't have to say it twice." She said and Rebekah and Davina exchanged looks, coming to a silent agreement of tolerating each other at least until Caroline was done with her story.  
>"Fine, I'll behave" Davina gave in and Rebekah only nodded to share her agreement, Caroline closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before addressing them both.<p>

"I'm warning you though, it's a long and complicated story, if any of you have second thoughts, now is the time to leave" she said and looked between the two of them only to get a snort from Rebekah.  
>"I've lived for a thousand years Caroline, I know about long and complicated" Caroline smiled a little at that before looking at Davina who only raised a brow at her.<br>"I don't have anywhere to be" she shrugged and Caroline laughed at that before grabbing a pillow and pulling it to her chest, both Rebekah and Davina noticed how Caroline's eyes glazed over before she started to talk.

"I used to live in Mystic Falls, it's a small town in Virginia, the kind of town where everyone knows everyone, and my mom was the town sheriff." She started and Rebekah tensed up a little, she had no idea Caroline was from Mystic Falls, and she knew very well who Sheriff Forbes was.

"I had almost everything you want as a seventeen year old girl in high school. I was popular and head cheerleader, I was the head of more than one committee and I had the best friends a girl could ask for, the only thing I didn't have that I wanted desperately was love, not even that, I just wanted a hot boyfriend" she said before looking up at the girls with a small smile.  
>"Yes, I was that shallow" "anyway, on the summer before our sophomore year, my best friend Elena, the sweetest girl in town, was in a car accident where both of her parents got killed. They drove of a bridge and nobody knew how, but Elena somehow got out of the car and was found on the riverbank, she'd survived but none of her parents did." Rebekah had already learned all of this from Stefan, but she didn't tell that to Caroline because she wasn't aware how Elena's story was important to Caroline's yet.<p>

"Oh god, I'm just, I know this sounds like it has nothing to do with me, but when we started school after summer there was this new guy attending our school and he was hot, I of course developed a crush right away and I was pissed off and heart broken when he told me we were never going to happen and the only one he showed interest in was Elena. Poor perfect Elena Gilbert, that's how I felt then and there. His name was Stefan by the way, if any of you wondered."  
>"Was he a vampire?" Davina questioned and Caroline smiled at her and nodded.<br>"Yes he was, only I didn't know about that at the time, I didn't know vampires and werewolves and witches were real, but it didn't take long before I became all too aware." She said and then she closed her eyes, swallowing hard before opening her mouth to speak and then shutting it again, the words unwilling to form in her mouth.

"Caroline, are you alright?" she opened her eyes to look at Rebekah and shook her head briefly.  
>"I've never told anyone about this before, Marcel knows because I let him inside my mind to see for himself," she said and then and idea crossed her mind and she looked curiously at Rebekah.<br>"Can you do that too?" she wondered and Rebekah looked surprised at the other blonde before looking at Davina.  
>"I can, but I'm not able to show it to anyone else" she frowned and Davina held out her hand for Caroline to take.<br>"I can see it if I hold both of your hands, it's like a wave really, whatever you show Rebekah I can see as it goes through both of your minds, its complicated" Rebekah and Caroline both took Davina's hands and Caroline took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and thought back to those bad memories she had tried so hard to suppress.

* * *

><p><em>He was so handsome with his dark features and mysterious aura, she could tell just from looking at him that he was a bad guy, as bad as they came, but there was something so tempting about that, and besides he wanted her. "Damon Salvatore" was his name and she was sure she was in love, he was nice to her and told her how pretty she was, and she reveled in the fact that he was Stefan's older brother and he wanted her, not Elena, her. <em>

_He felt so good against her skin, his lips down her torso felt like heaven and she was lost in blissful feelings, but when she opened her eyes his features changed and he became a monster. She tried to scream out but he clamped a hand over her mouth and then he did something to her, he looked her in the eyes and ordered her not to scream or fight back and then she didn't, it was like her body wasn't hers anymore. He sank his fangs into his neck and she could feel the blood leave her veins, tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks and then everything went black. _

_She woke up with a sore neck and vague memories of the previous night, she turned her head to the side and saw the dark devil sleeping in the bed next to her, than she caught her reflection in the mirror and fought to keep back a sob as she saw the blood on her neck and the bite marks.  
>She placed a hand softly over her neck and closed her eyes and clamped her teeth together as the wound on her neck stung and she realized she had to get out of there and away from him. She had no idea what he was, but she was terrified and he might hurt her more if she stayed. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and put them carefully on the floor, afraid to make noise to wake him.<br>She pushed herself carefully of the bed and padded across the floor towards the door as carefully as she could, and she froze when a floorboard creaked under her weight, she closed her eyes briefly and turned her head to look at the bed, relief rushing through her when he was still sleeping.  
>She took those last few steps towards the door and grabbed the doorknob and just as she turned it.<br>"Good morning" she jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the monster and screamed out backing away. He stalked her like a predator stalks his prey and it became abundantly clear to her that it was exactly what this was, he was a predator and she was his prey.  
>A small sob left her lips as she hit her dresser and then she saw the lamp there, reaching out for it.<br>"Don't do that" he warned but she had no intention of listening to him so she grabbed it and hit him in the face with it, only resulting in his head turning before he looked back at her with anger on his face. She screamed and scrambled over the bed, grabbing things to throw at him as she went.  
>"Stay away from me!" she shouted terrified before flinging a vase at his head and running around the bed to try and get to the door, only for him to catch her and throw her on the bed.<br>"This could have gone so much better" he mused and she threw a pillow at his head.  
>"Get away from me!" she screamed out again, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then he brought the pillow back up to his nose and she could see blood on it, and a second later he was back to the monster he had been last night and she didn't even have time to scream before he was on her, his fangs in her neck and then everything went black again. <em>

_"__You can keep Stefan, I've got the older hotter brother" she said and grinned at Elena during cheer practice after Damon dropped her off, neither Elena or Bonnie seeming to thrilled about Caroline's new boyfriend.  
>"Caroline, be careful okay, Stefan says his brother is bad news" Caroline scoffed at Elena's comment, thinking the brunette was only jealous, and brushed it off, calling everyone back to practice, but making sure to keep the scarf around her neck at all times, no one could see the marks marring her neck. <em>

_"__What do you think?" she asked as she held up the dress in front of the mirror and turned sideways, looking at Damon residing on her bed.  
>"I don't care, you're superficial, deal with it" he said and she sighed looking at him.<br>"I would like some help please" she stated again and he rolled his eyes, grabbed her around the waist and rolled her onto the bed, hovering over her and removing stray locks from her face, it almost seemed like a tender moment.  
>"I don't care about dresses Caroline, just shut up" he said and brushed the hair away from her neck, once more sinking his teeth into her and she knew now not to resist or scream as he drank his fill from her. <em>

_"__I told you to get Elena alone" he said dangerously with his hands around her waist from behind and she shivered at the anger in his voice.  
>"I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it" she whispered and stood frozen in his arms on the lawn outside of the fell property.<br>"Please don't kill me" she whispered in a choked voice and he ran a hand soothingly through her hair.  
>"Shh, shh," he said and kissed her neck, brushing his hand up and down her arm.<br>"It will be over quickly" he promised and sank his fangs into her neck, her eyes widened and she thought for sure she was going to die, but then he pulled away choking and she spun around in horror, a hand going to her neck.  
>She looked on in shock as Stefan appeared out of nowhere with a syringe in his hand and plunged it into Damon's neck, he fell to the ground unconscious. She took a step back and it didn't seem like Stefan noticed her presence before that exact moment and he stepped up to her, looking her in the eyes.<br>"You won't remember any of this ever happened, you will leave Mystic Falls and never come back, go to a place you've never been before and have the time of your life, live your life to its extent and don't ever look back" he compelled her._

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled her hand away and didn't realize she'd been crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She hurried to wipe away her tears as Rebekah and Davina sat watching her quietly.<br>"Elena had given me a skin cream laced with vervain, that's why Stefan was able to compel me, it wasn't in my blood" she clarified quietly and Davina didn't say anything, just looked at Caroline with new eyes and squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
>"Damon bloody Salvatore" Rebekah grumbled and Caroline frowned, looking at the other blonde.<br>"You know Damon?" Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
>"I loathe Damon, thank you very much. My brothers and I moved here from Mystic Falls, so safe to say we know all of your little friends" Rebekah muttered and for some reason, Caroline wasn't even surprised to hear it.<br>"Well, there is a reason I never went back, not even after I was turned and all the memories came back. Mystic Falls was a chapter of my life that I had already buried in the ground and I didn't want to dig it up again."  
>"Who can blame you" Rebekah agreed and Caroline smiled at that.<br>"But that still doesn't explain why Marcel turned you" Rebekah stated and Caroline sighed, holding out her hands again.  
>"This is just something I frankly don't want to tell, it will be a hell of a lot easier to show it to you" she said and Rebekah took her hand again, and even though she had experienced immense amounts of pain during her thousand years, she found herself preparing for the images she was about to see.<p>

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans was like nothing she had ever dreamed, it was beautiful, full of culture and the life was so vibrant, she couldn't believe she had been stuck in little freaking Mystic Falls all these years when she could have experienced so much more.<br>She had heard the French quarter was supposed to be the best part of NOLA, it was said to be like nothing else and no experience could match up to it, and adventurous and young as she was she wanted to see it by night.  
>She had been living in the city for a few weeks and she had managed to get a few friends, but not many, so she found herself walking the quarter on her own, but there were so much life and music and laugh around her that she didn't have it in her to worry that something might happen to her.<br>She stopped outside a bar where jazz music was flowing through the doors and closed her eyes and just listened for a moment, reveling in the culture surrounding her. She opened her eyes and smiled before continuing down the street, not really knowing where she was going, that's what made it so exciting, she didn't have any one place in mind. _  
><em>"Help!" she stopped and frowned when she heard someone calling out, she turned around in a circle but she couldn't see anyone, all the life and people had faded away slightly and she was alone deep into the quarter and still she didn't worry. She started to walk again when she heard the same cry for help and this time she could hear it coming from the alley to her right.<br>"Hello?" she called out carefully and took a few hesitant steps towards the alley.  
>"Hello, is anyone there?" she called a little louder and moved further in when she heard a soft whimper. She squinted her eyes to try and see through the darkness and saw a figure lying on the ground a little further into the alley.<br>"Oh my god, are you okay?!" she called out as she jogged over to the person on the ground, it was a girl she could see, a young girl by the looks of it and Caroline could smell the sweet blood stench. She dropped down to her knees and turned the body over, the girl was lying there with her eyes wide open and her throat was torn up, Caroline screamed and slapped a hand over her mouth before shuffling backwards away from the dead girl.  
>She pushed herself of the ground with shaky hands and her feet were unsteady, even more so when she noticed all of the blood covering her hands and she started shaking them frantically as she tried to shake away all the blood. <em>

_"__My, my what do we have here?" A chill voice rang out from behind her and she spun around, a horrible feeling of terror clotting up all of her nerves. She didn't say anything as the man approached her, he was young and handsome and something flickered inside her mind, but it was like a wall slammed over whatever it was that was trying to break through to the surface.  
>"Stay away" she said meekly and backed up and a cold shiver ran up her spine as the man chuckled darkly and then suddenly three others joined him, one was behind her and she knew she this was it, there was no way for her to get away and so she only braced herself for what was to come.<br>"Help!" she screamed out and as soon as the words left her lips a hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened as she fought back as hard as she could, but the facts were that she was a seventeen year old girl fighting of four grown men that was much stronger than her, she didn't stand a chance. _

_"__No, please!" she begged as the first guy she'd noticed threw her against the brick wall and she winced as she slammed her head from the impact, she brought a hand up to feel where she'd struck it and it came back even more bloody than it had been.  
>"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll enjoy it" the guy smirked in southern drawl and as he reached out to grab her she sliced her nails across his face and he hissed out before slapping her across the face.<br>"Fucking bitch!" he growled and yanked her by the hair until she cried out in pain and he slammed her head back into the wall, she went extremely dizzy and barely noticed the guy standing a few feet away who pulled a knife. She slid down the wall and remained seated on the ground, the guy with the cut up face kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin.  
>"Aw, don't quit now sweetheart, I like them feisty" he taunted and she spit him in the face before yanking her head away, not caring whether he slapped her again or not.<br>"Chris!" the guy in front of her called out angrily and the guy with the knife stepped forward.  
>"Give me the knife" he ordered and Chris handed it over with a smile, Caroline flinching slightly when the cold blade touched her cheek.<br>"I think we should do something about this pretty face of yours" the guy said and dragged the blade down her cheek, she felt the skin opening and grit her teeth together, not wanting to give them anymore pleasure from her pain.  
>"Come on sweetheart, how about we start with those pretty blue eyes" he said and placed the knife under her left eye, Caroline looking at him defiantly and he only chuckled at her stubborn persistence.<br>"Hmm, maybe the lips, what do you think guys, lips or eyes?" he said and looked over his shoulder at the men standing behind him, all of them chuckling at the question and Caroline used the moment of distraction to strike out, grabbing the knife from his hand and plunging it into his shoulder.  
>He yelled out and fell down on the ground onto his back, his friends rushing to help him up, all of them supporting him to his feet where he grabbed the knife and gritted his teeth before pulling out the knife that was still imbedded in his shoulder. Caroline looked up at him through clouded eyes, and his entire face was contorted into a mix of pain and bright hot rage.<br>"You crazy bitch, I'm going to shred you!" he hissed and broke loose of his buddies, lunging towards Caroline who closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the knife to register.  
>When nothing happened she opened her eyes in a daze and couldn't understand anything when she saw the guy with the knife drop to the ground in front of her, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been.<br>She realized there was something wrong with her hearing as she could see the other three men screaming and running towards the exit of the alley, but she could hear no sound. Suddenly one of them landed at her feet, his neck was snapped clean and she turned her head slowly to see another one being held up against the wall by a man she hadn't seen before, he was tall and his skin was dark, he was extremely strong from what she could see and then he plunged his hand into the chest of the man, and then dropped him to the floor.  
>She didn't know what happened to the third guy, the last thing she remembered was the dark man moving towards her before her eyes gave in and everything was gone. <em>

_She blinked her eyes open and when she looked around she was lying on a soft bed in a room she had never seen before, her entire body was sore and as memories flooded into her mind she could vaguely hear herself screaming before the doors opened and the guy she recognized as her rescuer stepped into the room.  
>"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he promised with his hands up as he slowly approached her. She scrambled as far back into the bed as she could and grabbed a pillow, putting it in front of her like she could use it as some sort of shield.<br>"Who are you?" she whispered and he lowered his hands and took a seat at the edge of the bed.  
>"My name is Marcel" he introduced himself and she swallowed before putting down the pillow and eyeing him suspiciously.<br>"Where am I, what happened?" she was starting to panic when he put a soothing hand on top of hers and she managed to calm down.  
>"You were attacked three nights ago, I brought you back to my place, don't worry, no one can hurt you here" he promised and she put a hand to her forehead as she sank further into the bed, the memories pushing themselves into her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut to try and block it out.<br>"Three days?" she whispered and opened her eyes.  
>"Yeah, you were pretty banged up" he said with a small smile and she looked away, her eyes going blank.<br>"How am I still alive?" she asked to no one and he sighed, standing up and going into an adjoining bathroom, coming back with a glass of water that he handed her.  
>"It's complicated" he only said and she didn't comment anymore, only taking the glass from him and nodding.<br>"Thank you" she said and he watched her for a moment before he left her alone. _

_She was standing on a bridge, looking down at the flowing water beneath her, thinking about everything that had happened recently. One week and the nightmares were excruciating, she hadn't seen Marcel since she left his house and she couldn't go back to Mystic Falls, somehow she knew nothing good would come of that and so she had come to one conclusion. Caroline Forbes wasn't important to this world, there was no reason for her existence and she didn't see any point in prolonging her own suffering any longer than necessary.  
>The wind ruffled through her hair and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she let go of the railing, the only thing keeping her planted. She felt herself drop and the moment everyone spoke of, the moment where your entire life flashes before your eyes when you die, all of it was true as she fell towards the water and then she hit the surface and it all disappeared. <em>

_She could hear voices, how was that possible, she was dead wasn't she? She opened her eyes and woke in a familiar room, she was back at Marcel's place. She sat up and groaned as her mouth started aching, she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she opened her mouth and used her fingers to feel her gums where she suddenly saw fangs break through.  
>She clapped a hand over her mouth and took a startled step back before turning away from the mirror and going back to the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth for she didn't know how long, before Marcel came in and watched her for a moment before he sat down next to her.<br>"What am I?" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes and he stroked her hair soothingly before he made a decision and showed her his second nature, the true face of a vampire.  
>"You <em>_**can **__be a vampire" he said and his face turned back to normal, Caroline didn't even flinch when she saw him, somehow she'd already known.  
>"What do you mean?" she questioned before she groaned as memories she didn't know she had flooded into her mind, she unconsciously curled into Marcels side as all the bad memories reappeared and when they were over she looked at him with wide blank eyes.<br>"It's up to you honey, you can either feed and become a creature of the night, or you can choose not to and die" he told her and she looked down at her hands, not knowing if she wanted to live her life as a monster when she had already chosen death as a human.  
>"Think of this though, if you become a vampire, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise" he winked before standing up and leaving her again. After a lot of time thinking over her options the only thing lingering in her mind was his promise and so she fed on a guy, she didn't kill him because Marcel stopped her, but she fed and completed the transition. <em>

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes and pulled her hands back, tucking them around her knees and looking out the window at the emerging sun, not realizing how fast time had gone by.<br>"After that Marcel took me in and taught me the rules, I've been trying to stay out of trouble since then, but it's hard with the witches and vampires not getting along. Especially when you have friends on both sides" she said and turned her head with a small smile.  
>"But that's a story for another time" she said and jumped of the bed, rounding it and giving Davina a hug.<br>"I think I should get home, I promise to come around more often" she said before moving towards the door. Rebekah looking at her for a moment before putting on her booths and getting of the bed.  
>"I should leave as well" she said and gave Davina a small smile who surprisingly returned it.<br>"Good night Caroline" Davina said quietly and Caroline knew it was her way of saying she was sorry for what happened to her.

The two blondes walked down the stairs in silence and Caroline could tell Rebekah wanted to say something but she wouldn't push it. It wasn't until they were outside that Rebekah finally spoke.  
>"Do you need a ride?" she asked and motioned for her car and after thinking about it for a few seconds Caroline smiled and nodded her head.<br>"Thank you" she said as they drove towards the city and Rebekah glanced at her shortly before turning back to the road.  
>"No, thank you Caroline, for sharing" she said and Caroline looked out the window and bit her lip thoughtfully.<br>"I know you must have seen and experienced a lot in your life, but I haven't" she explained and Rebekah frowned at her words.  
>"What do you mean?" Caroline turned to look at her and sighed.<br>"All I know is the pain I suffered in Mystic Falls and the life I live here, and still I want to experience so much more, but is it worth it? This world we live in, is it worth living for?" Rebekah thought over the words carefully before answering them.  
>"Well, every century I haven't been desiccated by my brother I suffered through pain, but I saw so much beauty and have so many happy memories. You are still young Caroline, the world has so much to offer you if you just give it a chance" she told her honestly and Caroline smiled at that, thinking that maybe there was a reason for her existence anyway. Maybe human Caroline was never supposed to make something of herself, but vampire Caroline was strong and she could do something, she could see the world if she wanted to.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Take a chance

"A ball?"  
>"Yes, dear sister, a ball. I was thinking a masquerade perhaps" Klaus said leaning against her bedroom door and she looked at him disbelievingly.<br>"With everything happening you want to host a ball?" she crossed her arms and gave him one of her "are you insane" looks that he only grinned at before shrugging.  
>"That is exactly <em>why <em>I think a ball is a good idea Rebekah. We need to celebrate the taking back of our city and what better way to do it then with a grand party?" he coaxed and she narrowed her eyes at the spark of scheming in her brothers eyes, but she couldn't deny she would enjoy something as trivial as planning and hosting a ball for the elite of New Orleans, something to keep her out of all the supernatural drama in this city.  
>"Fine" she resided, putting up a finely manicured finger to stop Klaus from saying another word before she was done.<br>"But I want free reigns, when you ask me to do this, you ask _me _to do it. You can have a say on who to invite, but that is it, unless of course I ask for your help." She demanded and he smiled before entering the room and stopping in front of Rebekah, placing his hands softly on her shoulders and placing a kiss on top of her head.  
>"Whatever you need sister" he promised and she was shocked at the tenderness he was showing her, Klaus never showed any feelings of affection.<br>"I trust you don't need much time" he stated and pulled away, she blinked out of her daze and frowned at his words.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, I would like the ball to be hosted next week" he simply said and she gaped at him.  
>"<em>Next week?!<em>" she shrieked and felt like strangling her hybrid older brother.  
>"Are you bloody insane?!" He smirked and turned around, going to leave, but he stopped in the door and turned around.<br>"If you can't do it, I understand" he teased and Rebekah huffed indignantly at his words, knowing perfectly well he was challenging her on purpose and she was buying right into it.  
>"Of course I <em>can <em>do it! Next Saturday!" she hissed and he left her room chuckling, knowing New Orleans was about to experience a party like no other.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Rousseaus and shrugged out of her jacket, taking a seat at the bar and thinking about everything that had happened since the originals had come to town, how everything had changed.<br>"Hey Caroline" she smiled and looked up at Cami, she realized she hadn't talked to her in ages and she missed it, she always felt human when she was with Cami.  
>"Hey" she looked around the empty bar and raised a teasing brow.<br>"A busy day I see" Cami laughed and wiped her hands on an apron before rounding the bar and taking a seat next to Caroline.  
>"Yeah, can't complain" she grinned before her features turned serious and she looked at Caroline with worry.<br>"I haven't seen you much lately, are you okay?" she asked and Caroline sighed, resting her head on Cami's shoulder and closing her eyes, just pretending for a moment that she was a human teenage girl struggling with normal teenage problems, getting comforted by a friend.  
>"I'd be lying if I said yes" Caroline admitted and Cami wrapped an arm around her shoulder without saying anything, just giving her the friendly comfort Caroline seemed to need at the moment.<br>"I just want you know that I'm here for you sweetie, I know you won't tell me everything but if you ever feel like talking you know where to find me" she said and Caroline sat up, giving her a smile filled with gratitude.  
>"You know Cami, I'm glad you're my friend, I don't know what I would have done without you" she said honestly and Cami laughed it away before standing up and going back behind the bar.<br>"You would still have had Marcel and Sophie" she stated and Caroline supposed she was right, but that wouldn't have made things easier, that would have just left her even more in the middle and she didn't think she would have stuck around New Orleans if that were the case.  
>"Yeah, but none of them are you" she smiled and watched as Cami gave a wave to whoever stepped into the bar.<p>

"Hey Klaus, how are you?" Caroline tensed and refrained from turning to look at him, but she couldn't help but look at him as he took a seat next to her.  
>"Fine, thank you" he smiled and Cami turned around to grab him his usual drink of scotch, Caroline remaining silent, afraid of even moving around him.<br>"And how are you love?" she closed her eyes as it was clear the question was directed at her and she tried to convince herself that Klaus wasn't Damon, but she had seen him slaughter vampire after vampire like she was sure Damon had slaughtered human after human, for the first time she understood that she was afraid of him.  
>"Fine" she kept it short and avoided eye contact, but despite the realization of her fear for the man, she couldn't get away from the undeniable attraction to him and so she didn't manage to look away from him for long.<br>"Come now love, give me a little more than that" he coaxed and she turned to him with her best mask on and gave him a fake smile.  
>"I am absolutely perfect if you must know" she said and grabbed her jacket, getting of the stool and heading for the door.<br>"But I am kind of in a hurry, so if you'll excuse me" she said and tried to act cool as she trained her eyes on the door.  
>"Bye Cami!" she called over her shoulder as she pushed open the door and rushed out, taking deep breaths before continuing down the street, letting out a small scream when he was suddenly in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologized and she glared at him with a hand placed over her heart.<br>"But you do" she muttered before she could stop the words and turned around to go, but she was stopped when he grabbed her arm softly and kept her from walking away.  
>"Please Caroline, give me a chance, get to know me" he smiled and she looked at him considering, a small smirk appeared on his lips at her hesitation.<br>"I dare you" he said playfully and it was this side of him that made him different from Damon, that made her feel comfortable around him, he wasn't only the man she had seen killing, he was also fun and playful.  
>"I…" she trailed of before smiling and shaking her head.<br>"Fine, I'll give you a chance" she gave in and his grin widened as he offered her his arm and with a shred of doubt in her mind she accepted, but she was prepared to leave at any minute should things go awry.

* * *

><p>It was strange for him being back in the place he had called home for so many years, the place he had grown up and been turned, the place he had considered the only safe place time and time again, and now it wasn't his anymore.<br>"Marcel?" he looked up to see Rebekah frowning down at him with her hands placed on the railing and her damp hair hanging loosely down her back, he remembered how much he had loved her when he was still human, how much he cared for her still.  
>"What are you doing here?" she wondered and he shrugged, raising a glass of scotch to his mouth and taking a walk around the courtyard.<br>"Revisiting old memories maybe" she looked down at her hands for a moment before she joined him in the courtyard with a few feet between them and it hurt her to know that no matter how much she cared for him and no matter how much she would give up for him, he wouldn't do the same for her.  
>"Caroline told me her story" she told him and he was surprised for a moment, he never figured Caroline would tell her story to anyone else, but the fact that she had told Rebekah meant something.<br>"And?" he questioned and raised the glass to his lips once again.  
>"And" Rebekah sighed and looked away from him, at some flowers growing near the wall.<br>"She's strong the baby vampire, but she should be careful, you both should, both of my brothers has taken an interest in her. Also, now I know why she is of such importance to you, I don't yet see her significance to the witches" she told him honestly and Marcel laughed at that, before he flashed right in front of her, Rebekah's breath hitching slightly.  
>"You and me both Bekah, she won't tell me and no matter how many witches I ask, none of them will give me an answer" he told her and he was so close she could almost taste the scotch on his lips.<br>"Well then, perhaps it is in all of our interests to find out" Rebekah whispered and swallowed, Marcel looking at her lips with hungry eyes before his hands came up to caress her cheeks and he cocked his head to the side.  
>"Maybe it is" he agreed before he locked their lips together, sealing their little union with a kiss, one that he hoped he wouldn't regret in the long run.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked as she looked out at the river and Klaus smiled secretively at her, taking her hand and leading her down onto the docks.<br>"It's a surprise" he told her before going behind her and covering her eyes with his hand, she instinctively brought up her own hands to curl around his wrist.  
>"Trust me Caroline" he whispered in her ear and she swallowed before slowly taking her hands down to her sides again and letting him lead her forward.<br>She gasped when her feet bumped into an edge and she almost fell forward, but his hand was there around her waist, keeping her steady and she couldn't suppress the shiver that came when his hand touched the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up.  
>"Easy love, I've got you" he assured her and instructed her to lift her foot slightly and take another step, she could tell she was on a boat from the flowing movements beneath her feet.<br>"I'm going to let you go now" he told her quietly before removing his hand from her eyes and then the one around her waist.  
>She opened her eyes and was struck by the beautiful view of the river reflecting the stars above.<br>"What…" he stepped up next to her and placed his hands on the railing, admiring the view with her in silence for a few moments.  
>"The Canal Street Ferry, I don't know whether or not you've taken it before, but if not it is something I thought you should see" he told her quietly and she cocked her head to look at him, noticing how when he smiled his dimples made him look anything but dangerous.<br>"What?" he asked when she didn't look away and she blushed at being caught and turned away.  
>"Nothing, you're just…" her lips turned up to a smile and she looked at him briefly as the boat left the dock.<br>"You're nothing like I expected" she admitted and he chuckled at that, turning so he had his back to the railing, looking at her from the side.  
>"Let me guess; you expected pure evil?" his right brow was cocked and she let out a small laugh before giving a small nod.<br>"Pretty much yeah" she admitted and gave him a shy smile.  
>"You know Caroline, I won't deny I'm worse than most" he told her truthfully and she thought it over, but she could tell there was something else in his words.<br>"But?" he smiled and leaned in close to her.  
>"Promise not to tell?" he breathed and she swallowed, feeling a little dizzy at the closeness.<br>All she could do was nod and her hands tightened on the railing as she felt his lips next to her ear.  
>"I always have a reason for the things I do, they may not be good, but they are reasons" she was surprised about his honesty, he didn't try and explain why he did what he did, he simply told her his way of justifying his actions.<br>"Sometimes you do what you have to do" she said out into the night and he remained silent next to her, both of them just enjoying the ride and the chill breeze wafting over their faces.  
>"You know," she looked at him and turned to the side, he followed her so they were both facing each other.<br>"I thought you and your siblings were nothing but trouble, pure evil at some point, but you're not that bad, Rebekah is actually kind of sweet, and you…" she trailed off, her words stopping as she got lost in his deep blue eyes.  
>"You are something else" she breathed and took a step forward, deciding that for once she would put her past behind her and do what she wanted to.<br>He looked from her eyes to her lips and back again, then he took a step forward and it was mere inches separating them, she didn't pull back when he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. She swallowed and kept her eyes locked on his, closing them when he leaned in and melting into him as their lips met, their tongues doing a slow dance.  
>She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his hand on her cheek, the other one steadying at her waist. And for the first time in a long time Caroline felt good, she had done something for herself and she would be damned the consequences when it felt this good.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the third Original

Judging by the professional looking attire and the calm yet intimidating expression on his face, Caroline could only assume the man heading away from the mausoleum was Elijah; Klaus and Rebekah's brother.  
>Caroline was mildly curious as to why he was there in the first place, but she figured it had something to do with the witches, all things involving the mausoleum usually had something to do with the witches.<p>

While Caroline was busy contemplating all of this, Elijah stopped and turned her way, but she stepped into the shadows where she knew even him couldn't see her.  
>"Who's there?" unlike his siblings, the british accent was absent when he spoke, but there was a certain elegance over it that none of the other two possessed.<br>"Miss Deveraux?" Caroline frowned, what could Elijah want with Sophie, she wasn't among the most resourceful of the witches.  
>"I know someone is there, tonight is a very bad evening to test me."<p>

Caroline believed him and figured the smartest thing to do would be to show herself. She stepped out of the shadows and under the nearest streetlight, walking cautiously towards him.  
>Elijah remained the way he was, she couldn't detect a single emotion of him, and she was usually very good at reading people.<br>"I didn't mean to disrupt your evening" she said once she was close enough to have a conversation with him face to face. He studied her closely as she approached, recognition dawning on him.

"You are Caroline" she shouldn't be surprised he knew who she was, but she couldn't see how he knew, she had never met or seen the older original before now.  
>"And you're Elijah" she answered and stopped about five feet away from him, his features were sharply defined under the bright streetlights and Caroline couldn't help but compare him to Klaus, finding strangely few similarities. Klaus and Rebekah was much more alike, with them it was easy to guess they were siblings even if you didn't know them, Elijah however was a different story.<br>"You know who I am" Caroline stopped herself from the impulse to roll her eyes and gave a simple nod.  
>"And you know who I am, no need for introductions then." he smiled at her slightly sarcastic way of expressing herself, he had heard she was quite free spoken.<br>"It would seem so, yes" Caroline looked from him to the mausoleum and back again.

"Why did you think I was Sophie?" she questioned and threw all caution out the window, knowing she was probably to nosy for her own good once again.  
>"Miss Deveraux and I had a brief meeting not to long ago, I thought perhaps she had returned"<br>"What did you meet about?" Elijah was impressed by the young vampires fearless attitude, perhaps that was part of what made Niklaus so drawn to her.  
>"I do believe that is none of your business" Caroline shrugged and stepped back, turning towards the cemetary's entrance.<br>"You're right, it's none of my business, I apologize. I won't take up any more of your time" she added and headed for the quiet cemetary grounds

"Are you not worried about the witches? A young vampire like yourself venturing the graveyard at night" Caroline smiled and shook her head, she could understand how he would think that, but Caroline didn't have anything to worry about.  
>"The witches can't hurt me" she said simply and this time she could tell he was confused by her vague reply.<br>"I cannot help but wonder why that is? When you are as close to Marcel as you are, why do they not use you against him?"  
>"Ah, but I didn't say they wouldn't hurt me, I said they can't" Elijah frowned and Caroline sighed, she debated for a time whether to tell him one of her best kept secrets, but she felt Elijah was trustworthy even after talking to him for all of five minutes.<br>"Long story short; I'm immune to magic, the witches can't hurt me even if they wanted to, and trust me when I say that more then a few of them do want to" So that was why the witches was so intent on keeping the reason behind their strange relationship with the young blonde a secret, a vampire immune to magic was a dangerous affair for the witches.

"Who knows about this, except for yourself and Marcel?" Elijah inquired and Caroline snorted.  
>"Marcel doesn't know about this, I made a deal with Sophie some months back, right after I found out myself. As of now, you are the only other person who knows about this"<br>"And why is that?" Caroline cocked a brow and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, if he hadn't been thousand years her age he might be intimidated by the way she appeared in that moment.  
>"Why no one else knows or why I told you?"<br>"The latter" he said and ran a hand down his perfectly straight tie.  
>"Because I've heard out of the three of you, your the moral one. And I think that one of these days I may need your help. I don't know if you've noticed but ever since you and your family came to the city, things have been a little chaotic and there is a war brewing, when that time comes I want to make sure I won't get stuck in the middle of it" He enjoyed her honesty and for the moment he could appreciate her need to keep some things secret, but for now he had gained a better sense of the girl and possibly an understanding to his brothers attraction to the vibrant creature.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Here lies Jane Anne Deveraux - beloved mother and sister"<strong>_  
>"Oh, Jane Anne" Caroline breathed where she stood over the witches grave, tears filling up her eyes and threatening to spill over. She had parted ways with Elijah some time ago and while he had moved back towards the quarter and his home, Caroline had gone to seek out Jane Anne's grave, she hadn't been there since Marcel lost power of the quarter.<br>Other then Marcel and his men, Jane Anne, Monique and Sophie had been as close as Caroline came to having a family. After the harvest, Caroline had spent months not talking to Jane Anne, neither of them could accept what the other had done. But it was Jane Anne who had warned Caroline to stay away from the quarter and stay out of witch and vampire business right before the originals arrived, she'd wanted to keep her out of the oncoming war between the vampires and witches.  
>Caroline knew that if she had been present when Marcel killed Jane Anne; she would have stopped him, but both Jane Anne and Sophie had made her promise to stay out of it, and she had kept her promise, though regretting it when she heard about Jane Anne's death.<p>

"What good did your death do, huh?" she leaned down and placed a bouquet of roses on top of the fresh grave, wishing she could go back in time and stopping her from ever doing that spell that got her killed to begin with.  
>Caroline wiped her tears and stood up when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.<br>"Yeah?" she answered the phone, and cleared her voice of the gruff sound created by the tears and emotions.  
>"Caroline, we got a werewolf in the quarter" Caroline sighed and closed her eyes.<br>"I'll be right there" she murmured and hung up on Drake, the fact that he was calling her and not Marcel ment he was unsure on how to handle the situation without getting in trouble, especially now that Marcel didn't run things anymore. Though as far as she was aware, Marcel's rules still applied, but Drake didn't want to take out a wolf and end up starting another war, especially now with everything else happening.  
>"You really made a mess of things" she said quietly and looked down at the grave, she stood there simply watching it before she stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned towards the city.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all of the great reviews, I really appreciate it and I apologize for the long wait of a new chapter, I've been having a little bit of a writers block and a lot of school lately, but I'm back now and the next chapter will be up shortly. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review, I love it when you do that!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hybrid Struggles

The city was surprisingly quiet for a late saturday night and Elijah reveled in the silence as he made his way home, deep in thought about the conversation he had shared with Caroline and the information she had provided him with.  
>He could hear laughter from a little way in front of him and saw a group of ignorant humans stumbling across the street, no doubt they had consumed a heavy amount of alcohol and had no idea of the supernatural world that inhabited this city.<br>He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of his phone rang out in the silent night and he saw Rebekah's name flash across the screen.

"I am on my way home sister" he told her and increased his pace.  
>"Is Haley with you?" Elijah stopped where he stood and tightened the grip on his phone, he didn't like the worried note in his sisters voice.<br>"She was still sleeping when I left her at home" he informed her and heard Rebekah cuss violently on the other end.  
>"Well she's not here Elijah, and I know for a fact she isn't with Nik, he's at Rousseau's pestering that blonde bartender again" Elijah knew that despite the fact Rebekah didn't like Camille much, she didn't approve of Niklaus' compulsion over the young human girl.<br>"Are there any signs of struggle Rebekah?" he demanded and heard his sister mutter quietly to himself.  
>"No, but there is a slightly familiar scent here Elijah, I can't place it" she sighed and he locked his jaw, turning the last few days over in his mind to see if anything unusual or suspicious had happened around Haley lately.<br>"Don't go anywhere Bekah, I'll be home in a minute" he told her firmly and hung up the phone, he was quick as he walked down the street and towards their home, he needed to find Haley as soon as possible, preferably before Niklaus discovered she was missing. Elijah feared not only for Haley and his nieces life, but also for what it would do to his brother if anything was to happen to his unborn child.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me Tyler!" Haley hissed and tried to wrestle herself free of his grip, she knew it was futile with his superior Hybrid strength, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.<br>"Not a chance" he bit back and she ground her teeth together and stopped right behind him, making herself as rooted to the ground as she could, he sighed in annoyance and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
>"You can fight me all you want Haley, it won't matter" he said coldly and Haley wondered what had happened to the sweet guy she'd met in the Appalacians, the one who had needed her help to break his sire bond to Klaus.<br>"Why are you doing this?" she begged him and wanted to scream when he made a point out of totally ignoring her. She realized that her best hope for the moment was that someone would notice her disappearance and come look for her.

"Please Tyler just put me down, I can walk on my own" she said quietly and for a moment she thought he wouldn't listen but then he put her down on her feet without a word and placed his hand on her back and steered her forward, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that they were in the quarter but she didn't think calling for help would do her any good at this point.  
>"I can make it easy for you Haley" he said and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I just want to rid the world of that thing growing inside of you and you can walk away a free woman" he said it like he was fulfilling one of her deepest desires, and a few months ago that may have been the case, but not now, never now. She spun around and slapped him hard across the face, backing up slightly when his eyes changed into the trademark yellow of a hybrid, swallowing away her fear.<br>"I'm not going to let you kill my daughter Tyler, you're going to have to kill me too" to her surprise and relief her voice came out strong without waver and she placed a protective hand over her protruding belly, his gaze traveled down to her stomach with disgust.  
>"So be it" he said without flinching and moved towards her, his intent to kill her was clear on his face. His hands wrapped around her throat in the fraction of a second and he lifted her off the ground, she could feel the air leave her lungs and she clawed at his hands and choked on the last breath she had left.<p>

"Put her down" the voice wasn't one Haley had ever heard before, but it seemed Tyler had as he dropped Haley in surprise and turned around to face the newcomer.  
>"Caroline?" he breathed in disbelief and Haley peered up at the girl from where she lay on the ground, trying to regain her breath.<br>"Long time, no see Tyler" the blonde said quietly and Haley looked from Tyler to Caroline and back again, she couldn't understand how the two knew each other.  
>"I thought you were..." he trailed off and Caroline raised a brow, darting a quick glance at Haley to make sure she was okay.<br>"Dead? Yeah, most of Mystic Falls does" she told him with a shrug and Haley noticed how Tyler took an unconcious step towards the blonde vampire.  
>"What are you doing here Caroline?" he asked and she crossed her arms, her expression suddening hardening along with her previously relaxed stance.<br>"Do you mean as in here _right now _here or as in here in New Orleans?" Tyler only looked at her calculatingly, seemingly having forgotten everything about Haley and the baby.  
>"Both" he said at last and Caroline cocked her head to the side, she could remember when Tyler was nothing more than a high school jock with a fucked up relationship with his father, and he took it out on everyone except for his father.<br>"I needed a change of scenery as for New Orleans, but for the right here part, hmm" she said and stepped closer to him, they were almost nose to nose now and even Haley was worried for what might happen next, the blonde looked almost scary calm.

"Nice touch with the werewolf in the quarter as a diversion, but I'm not stupid and it didn't take me long to get him to spill the beans. I suggest you get out of town before sunrise" she said without a hint of fear and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, this wasn't the insecure Caroline he remembered from high school.  
>"I don't want to hurt you Caroline, all I want is the girl" he said quietly and motioned towards Haley who was stumbling to her feet, ready to run if need be it.<br>"And you can't have her" Caroline said determindly, she didn't even back away when his eyes flashed yellow, even though she knew that one bite from him could kill her.  
>"You don't know what Klaus did to me Caroline, I won't stop until I..." she cut him off by a wave of her hand and poked his chest hard, making him stumble back because it was so unexpected.<br>"I know he killed your mom Tyler, like I said, _most _of Mystic Falls thinks I'm dead. I don't care what he did, your not getting Haley or the baby" Tyler couldn't focus on anything but the "_I don't care" _part of her speech and when he lunged for her Caroline had predicted it and stepped out of his way, causing him to fly straight into a brick wall across the street. Now their positions were reversed, Caroline was the one in front of Haley, keeping a protective stance in front of her.

Tyler got to his feet and Caroline could see him get ready to shift, she hadn't been prepared for that, she wasn't fast enought to outrun a werewolf.  
>"Shit" she muttered and had to think fast, she looked up at the rooftop and before Haley could see it coming, Caroline had hauled her into her arms, flashed her onto the roof and put her down.<br>"Stay here" she ordered and Haley walked to the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground and seeing the blonde vampire square off against a fully turned hybrid. Haley was afraid for the blonde, she didn't like the thought of someone else dying to protect her, she couldn't even understand why she did it but she was grateful and just hoped the vampire knew how to handle herself in a fight.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just leaving the bar when Marcel entered into his line of sight, he was approaching him with an ill fitted look on his face and Klaus didn't like it one bit.<br>"What's going on?" he demanded and Marcel tightened his jaw, he didn't like the new order of things but he was not ready to die.  
>"We caught a werewolf in the quarter, Caroline interrogated him and then she took off, he won't talk anymore but she left in a hell of a hurry, I think there is something more to it."<p>

Klaus didn't wait to order Marcel to take him to the insolant little werewolf and he wasn't surprised when he found the man tied to a cheer, he was unconcious and Klaus could smell blood, lots of it.  
>"Who did this?" he demanded and Drake stepped up from behind the chair in the warehouse the wolf was being kept in.<br>"Caroline, she did a number on him and now he won't wake up, I don't know what she did but not even my blood can wake him up" he informed him and Klaus gritted his teeth together and dug out his phone, dialing Elijah's number.

"Brother" he snapped once the phone was picked out and walked out of hearing distance from the other vampire.  
>"Something is going on with the werewolves, have you heard anything?" he demanded and heard Elijah sigh on the other end, it was a worried sigh.<br>"Haley is missing Niklaus" Klaus punched a hand through the brick wall and let out an angry roar.  
>"Find her" he hissed through his teeth and hung up the phone.<p>

He flashed back to Marcel and Drake and grabbed Drake by the neck and slammed him up against the wall so hard the plaster cracked and Drake let out a groan. Marcel moved to stop him but Klaus flashed him a challenging look and he held back.  
>"What did you hear?" he demanded and Drake looked at Marcel who gave a brief nod.<br>"I didn't hear anything, she told me to leave them alone." Klaus slammed him against the wall one more time and he could feel his hybrid nature seeping through.  
>"What. Did. You. Hear." he said again and there was no escaping the threat in his voice. Drake swallowed and looked at Klaus with wide eyes that showed fear.<br>"I couldn't hear much, I could only hear something about Treme, he said something about Treme!" Drake said and Klaus let him go and he slid down the wall with a groan. Klaus turned to Marcel and shot him a look.  
>"Clean this up" he ordered and glared at the unconcious werewolf before he took off in direction Treme.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! So that was the next chapter of my story, I want you all to keep in mind that only parts of this is based on VD and TO, so for all of you fans reading this, I'm really just writing out of my imagination here.<br>Thank you again for your reviews, I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one is coming up briefly. **

**Love you! 3**


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting Betrayal

**This chapter is a little violent but nothing too graffic... I think. I'm so glad you enjoy my story and I hope I don't disappoint you. Thank you so much for those of you who review my story, it's really helpful and motivating when I hear you like it :) **

**I'm trying to post chapters quickly after each other, so be prepared for a lot of updates! **

* * *

><p>Caroline had never been stupid enough to get into it with a werewolf, let alone a hybrid before, but she had intentionally provoked him in hopes of him transitioning, she needed to distract him long enough to get Haley away.<br>She was sure that she would be dead or dying by the end of the night, but she would go down fighting and she knew Tyler was currently fueled on anger and maybe she could use that to her advantage.

His eyes were trained on her where he stood in wolf form across the street, he was snarling and baring his teeth and Caroline shuddered at the thought of those teeth ripping into her, memories of Damon sinking his fangs coming back to her and that only made her that much more determined to not let it happen ever again.  
>"Come on Tyler, what are you waiting for?" she taunted and he snarled at her before he pushed off with his hind legs and flew towards her, he launched himself of the ground and he was coming at her head on, Caroline didn't have time to think, she just acted and right before his teeth could sink into her neck she leaned back and reached up with lightning reflexes to wrap her arms around his massive lupine body. He was growling and snapping his jaw at her furiously but Caroline squeezed with all of her strength and she could both feel and hear as his bones snapped and he howled in pain when she dropped him to the ground, backing away and watching him like a hawk.<br>It didn't take him long before he was back on his feet and his bones were mended, he crouched down and Caroline could tell he was thinking tactics now, realizing she wouldn't be as easy a pray as he had first thought.  
>"You think this is what your mom would have wanted? For her son to turn into a bigger monster then the man who killed her" she said softly and watched as his fur rose and his eyes darkened even more, he wasn't to be reasoned with and Caroline felt like she was left with only two options, kill or be killed.<p>

She wasn't fast enough the next time he launched himself at her and she crashed to the ground with the massive wolf on top of her, his teeth were barely a few inches away from her face and she pushed against him with all of her strength, she could feel his claws tearing to her jeans and she bit back a scream as one of his claws punctured her thigh. She ground her teeth together and looked up at the ceiling where Haley was standing with a hand clasped over her mouth and looking down at the scene in front of her in horror. Caroline thought about Haley and the baby and how she wanted to make sure they were safe, how she wanted to be alive and around when the miracle baby was born and then Klaus's face flashed across her eyes and with the little strength she had left she abandoned her attempt at pushing him off and pulled away her hands and just as she did his teeth sank into her shoulder and she screamed, but not before wrapping her arms around his head and twisting sharply, she heard the crack and his heavy body slumped on top of her and she struggled to push him off and crawl to her feet.

She shoved his body away with her foot when she saw him transform back into his human form and she examined the very nasty bite on her shoulder, she gritted her teeth together as she got to her feet with much effort and flashed up to the roof where she fell down right in front of Haley who dropped to her knees right beside Caroline and pulled her head into her lap.  
>"No, no, no, please don't die!" the pregnant brunette pleased with tears in her eyes and Caroline could feel the poison running through her system, she knew she wouldn't die quite yet, she had a couple of hours of suffering before that time came but at least she'd done her best to save Haley.<br>"How's it like?" she asked quietly and closed her eyes, hearing Haley sniffling beside her and she could smell the salty tears running down both of their cheeks.  
>"How is what like?" Haley whispered and Caroline blinked open her eyes to look at Haley with a soft smile.<br>"To be pregnant" she said and moved her eyes to Haley's stomach.  
>"I think it's a lot less complicated when your human" Haley said and Caroline laughed and coughed, she could feel what was left of her strength dwindle away and both her leg and shoulder felt like it was burning.<br>"You're lucky" Caroline murmured and felt Haley run her hands through her hair soothingly.  
>"I always wanted children" Haley didn't want Caroline to die, she had just witness her save her life and she wasn't ready to watch her die.<p>

"Caroline!" she heard a familiar roar from a distance and while Caroline was slipping into unconciousness, Haley perked up at the voice and yelled as loud as she could.  
>"Over here Klaus!" Haley never thought she'd be happy to see the original hybrid, but she was beyond relieved when he suddenly appeared in front of her and she could see he was furious, he was glaring until he laid eyes on Caroline in her lap and he was suddenly by their side.<br>"What happened?" she was surprised to hear a small sliver of fear in his voice but she wouldn't dwell on it, not now when Caroline's life was at stake.  
>"She saved my life, and she was bitten" she told him and removed Caroline's bloodied jacket to show him the nasty bite on her shoulder.<br>Klaus didn't hesitate as he bit into his wrist and switched places with Haley, pulling Caroline up to his chest and coaxing her mouth open, breathing a breath of relief when he felt her sink her fangs into him and take his blood, as much as she needed.

"Oh my god" he looked up to see Haley standing by the edge of the roof and looking down in disbelief, her eyes were wide with fear and he noticed how her hands went to cradle her belly and their unborn child protectively.  
>"What?" she turned to look at him and swallowed down a lump in her throat.<br>"He's gone, he was right there and now he's gone" she breathed and he ground his teeth together, whoever was responsible for this would pay deeply and he would have a word with his siblings about their lack of communication when it concerned important matters, such as the woman carrying his daughter going missing.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell were you doing Rebekah?!" Caroline's head was pounding when she came to with a small groan and blinked her eyes open, she was in a dark room and the only light came from the light shining through a crack in the curtains.<br>"Niklaus" Caroline recognized the voice from earlier the same night and she was suddenly aware of her surroundings; she was lying on a very soft bed with a blanket wrapped around her and she could smell blood right next to her head. She turned on her side and pushed herself up, she reached out her hand onto the nightstand and felt a bloodbag beneath her fingers.

"She was taken from our home Elijah, _our home!_" Caroline put down the empty bloodbag and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up once she felt the floor under her feet, she was wearing different clothes then earlier and prayed to herself that Rebekah or Haley had been the one to take of her old clothes and put on the nightgown she was currently wearing.  
>She grabbed the doorknob and pulled open the door, walking down the hall towards her voices as quiet as she could.<br>"It was not Rebekah's fault" she heard Elijah say as composed as ever and Caroline knew it wasn't entirely accurate, she'd learned more from the werewolf then she'd bargained for, but she needed to speak to Rebekah alone to see if she had been part of it as well.

"Then who's fault was it _big brother, _she was the only one home when it happened!" he snapped and Caroline picked that exact moment to make her presence known. All three siblings turned to her when she cleared her voice and she became constantly aware of how little clothing she was wearing, good thing she was a fast thinker because it would give her the perfect opportunity to speak to Rebekah alone.

"Good evening love" Klaus said and all his anger was replaced with a gentle smile as he walked over to her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
>"How are you feeling?" Caroline was taken aback by the sincere worry in his voice and she looked away from his piercing eyes when she felt herself blushing.<br>"I'm okay, though I don't know how that is" she murmured and frowned, how the hell was she not dead yet?  
>"I'm the Original Hybrid love, my blood can cure a vampire of the werewolf venom" he explained and she gaped up at him.<br>"Seriously, your the cure to a mortal werewolf bite?" He cocked a brow at her disbelief and she shook her head.  
>"I should have guessed" she muttered before she looked around the room and became slightly worried when she couldn't see Haley anywhere.<br>"Haley, is she..." she was starting to panic and it was Elijah who calmed her down once he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
>"She is fine, she is sleeping in the room next door, all thanks to you I hear" he smiled and she let her shoulders drop in relief, grateful Haley and the baby was safe. She didn't notice the way Klaus watched her and Elijah's conversation with narrowed eyes and a tight jaw, he wasn't pleased with how easily Caroline seemed to warm up to his brother.<br>"Rebekah?" Caroline said and cleared her voice and Rebekah turned her head to look at her; eyes were filled with something Caroline could recognize as betrayal and Caroline felt sympathy for her.  
>"Could I borrow some clothes from you? I think mine were torn in the fight" she mumbled and she noticed when Klaus tensed up at the mention of the fight.<br>"Of course" Rebekah answered absentmindedly and walked out of the room, Caroline cast Klaus a shy glance before she followed Rebekah to her room.


	13. Chapter 13: The bonds of family

"You didn't know, did you?" They had spent the first ten minutes in silence as Rebekah picked out clothes for Caroline and now the original was sitting on her bed while Caroline was inside her very large walk-in closet and pulling on the clothes in mention.  
>"Know what?" Rebekah said quietly but Caroline could hear she already knew what she was referring to, she just hoped Caroline didn't know.<br>"That Marcel was in on it" she said and walked into the room wearing second skin jeans with a black tube top and a white blouse over it, her hair was pulled up in a pony tail accompanied with her suede leather boots that thankfully Rebekah had saved for her.  
>Rebekah looked away from Caroline when she stood up and moved over to the window, pulling away the curtains and looking out at the streets lit up by the rising sun.<p>

"Nik is right" she said quietly and Caroline frowned at the odd statement, what did Klaus have to do with this exact thing.  
>"Love is a weakness" Caroline felt bad about the sadness to the fellow blonde's voice and she knew Rebekah didn't only feel betrayed, but she was heartbroken as well, Marcel had used her and Rebekah knew it.<br>"It can be" Caroline agreed and joined Rebekah by the window, the two of them could have been sisters where they stood, Rebekah slightly taller than Caroline.  
>"It can also be a strength, its just a matter of finding the right person to love" Caroline murmured and Rebekah turned her head to look at her, she could detect sadness in the baby vampires voice.<br>"You sound like you speak from experience" Rebekah said and Caroline glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, it was strange how she felt more connected to a family she had spent all of a few hours with, then the man she had considered _her _family for years.  
>"I was in love once, a couple years ago. His name was Jesse and he was newly turned, just like me, a year younger then me actually." Caroline looked down at her hands, sometimes she still felt like she could feel his hand in hers.<br>"What happened?" Rebekah asked and Caroline pushed away a sudden wave of emotions, not liking the way her throat seemed to choke up.  
>"Marcel killed him" she said emotionlessly and Rebekah opened her mouth to speak and then she shut it again, perhaps Marcel had taken after Klaus in more ways then she thought.<br>"Why?" Caroline shrugged and turned away, walking over to Rebekah's bed and sitting down.  
>"It doesn't matter, it's in the past, old history" Rebekah didn't want to push it, she knew all to well what it felt like to have her heart broken like Caroline had.<p>

"What will you do about Marcel?" Caroline suddenly spoke and Rebekah looked away from the window and to Caroline resting on her bed.  
>"I should kill him" she said instantly and Caroline smiled sympathetically.<br>"But you can't, can you? It doesn't matter that he betrayed you, you still love him" Rebekah looked away almost shamefully and Caroline made a decision right then, if anyone deserved an explanation for what the hell Marcel was dealing with, it was her and she would get it right now.  
>"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked hurriedly once she noticed Caroline reaching for the door and Caroline glanced at her over her shoulder, giving her a knowing look.<br>"I'm going to see a man about his stupidity" she stated before she opened the door and flashed out of the villa and towards Marcel's new home, she was going to demand some answers and she wasn't sure she would like what he had to say.

* * *

><p>"You're an ignorant bastard, do you know that?!" Caroline demanded once she entered Marcels living room and leaned her hands on the desk across from him, she was positively fuming and he didn't even try to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about.<br>"Hello to you too Caroline" he said and stood up from his chair and walked over to the bar cabinet, pulling out his best bottle of bourbon and pouring two glasses, handing her one of them.  
>"Don't you dare take that with me Marcel, what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded again and he faced her with a stoic expression on his face.<br>"I'm trying to protect us" he said coldly and Caroline gaped at him before she started laughing, but there was no mirth to her laughter, she didn't think it was funny at all.  
>"Oh that's rich Marcel, kill his baby and protect our kind, your more stupid then I thought" she replied icily and he was suddenly in her face, his calm composure replaced by one filled with agitation.<br>"He took away my home, everything I've worked for!" he roared and Caroline didn't even flinch before she was right back in his face with a reply.  
>"A home you wouldn't even have if it wasn't for him or his family!" she wanted to reach out and strike him in that moment but she refrained from it and stepped away from him, staring at him with an icy look.<br>"And how could you use Rebekah like that? How could you use her as a pawn in your little game of chess" she said quietly and Marcel feared he was losing her, he had never seen Caroline this distraught by something he had done before.  
>"You do what you have to, to protect your family" Caroline snorted and shook her head, when she looked up at him they were full of betrayal.<br>"You don't care about family anymore Marcel, all you care about is taking back the quarter. And I wish you good luck with that, but you're going to have to do it without me" she turned her back on him and walked out into the hall, but before she reached the door he was in front of her, blocking her path.  
>"Your siding with them?" he demanded in disbelief and Caroline narrowed her eyes.<br>"I didn't know I had to choose one" she said coldly and pushed past him, he stood with his back to her and heard the door open, reacting only when he heard her voice again.  
>"Don't do to Davina what you did to me Marcel, imagine what it would feel like if you lost everyone you love" the words still remained inside his head long after Caroline had left and he found himself hoping the teenage witch hadn't overheard the conversation, he was all too aware she was far more attached to Caroline then him and if Caroline asked her too she would leave him as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At the same time in Mystic Falls<em>

"Come now darling, don't be upset, I simply saw an opportunity and I took it" Bonnie couldn't believe his adacity, who the hell he did he think he was?! Just because he was some uberold Original vampire it didn't mean he could just cross back into the world of the living whenever he felt like it, it didn't work that way!  
>"Don't you get what you've done?" she snapped at him and he was surprised by the sheer venom in her voice.<br>"You crossing back over is disrupting the balance, you aren't supposed to be here!" he narrowed his eyes and his voice was low as he stepped closer to the exotic beauty whom he'd had more than one little fantasy about.  
>"I am not the one disrupting anything dear Bonnie, you can thank the bloody travelers for that. It's not just here that things are falling apart sweet, sweet anchor, and I have someplace to be." Bonnie gaped at him as he turned away from her and grabbed his sleeve, making him halt and quirk a brow at her as his eyes trailed from her hand to her face.<br>"What do you mean you have someplace to be?" she demanded stubbornly and he closed his eyes to try and keep his patience intact.  
>"My family needs me and they are no longer here in this little town of yours, in other words, I am not staying here to watch the entire town fall apart" Bonnie gaped at him and shook her head.<br>"No, you're not going anywhere, you need to be here when things fall back in place" she protested and all she got for him was a sigh.  
>"I'm going to New Orleans Bonnie, whether you like it or not" Bonnie watched him go for about three minutes before she jogged after him and kept pace with his long strides.<br>"Then I'm coming with you" she said stubbornly and he stopped abruptly like he'd crashed into some invisible wall, did he really just hear her say those words?  
>"What on earth would you do in New Orleans?" he asked and quite honestly Bonnie was offended by the way he said it, like she couldn't have anything important to do besides sticking around Mystic Falls and watching another drama unfold between Elena and the Salvatore brothers, quite frankly she was fed up with it.<br>"I'm coming with you" she said and he could tell their was no dissuading her "end of story" he couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her march away from him with her head held high and a sway in her hips.  
>"This is going to be fun" he grinned to himself and wondered how his family was doing in the big easy at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back in NOLA<em>

Rebekah had been avoiding both of her brothers since her conversation with Caroline and she had been hiding in Haley's room, knowing neither of them would disturb her while the werewolf was still sleeping. Rebekah listened to the small heartbeats of her niece and vowed that she would never let anything happen to her ever again.

Once she was sure she wouldn't bump into one of her brothers, Rebekah left Haley's room and walked the short distance to her own, slipping inside and closing the door behind her, enjoying that she was by her self for once.  
>"I didn't know where else to go" Rebekah jumped and let out a startled cry as she spun around, slapping a hand over her mouth and staring with wide angry eyes at the figure sitting on her bed. Caroline's blonde locks were like a curtain around her head where she sat with looking down at her hands and Rebekah noticed her voice was gruff, as if she had been crying.<br>"Jesus Caroline, don't do that!" she hissed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to the peculiar blonde beside her.  
>"I'm sorry" Caroline murmured and sniffled before looking up at Rebekah with her make-up smudged and red puffy eyes.<br>"What happened?" Rebekah's voice was soft and Caroline didn't think twice about it as she leaned into the other girl and let her tears fall, seeking comfort in Rebekah as she wrapped her arm comforting around her shoulder.  
>"I think I just pushed away the only family I had" Caroline sobbed quietly and Rebekah detested how broken the lively blonde had become.<p>

"What did he say?" Caroline sniffled and cocked her head back enough to look at Rebekah, her eyes were filled with sorrow and despair and Rebekah wished their was something she could do to comfort her.  
>"He said he was only trying to protect our home, to keep our family safe. But, he doesn't care about family anymore Rebekah, all he wants is his power back, the quarter, everything Klaus took away from him" she whispered and Rebekah ground her teeth together.<br>"And what did you say?" Caroline pulled away and turned her eyes out the window, she seemed so lifeless at the moment, like she was as breakable as a childs porcelain doll.  
>"That I wanted no part in it, that I'm done" Rebekah stayed silent and stood up from the bed, walking into her closet she dug out an extra pyjamas consisting of pink flannel shorts and a loose top, she brought it back with her and put it down next to Caroline.<br>"You can stay here for as long as you wish Caroline, consider this your home when you need it" Caroline turned her eyes upward and frowned once she saw Rebekah heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah turned around and a soft sigh escaped her lips, Caroline didn't like the look on her face, like she had just decided on something heartbreaking.  
>"I need to tell Nik what Marcel is up to" Caroline was on her feet in a flash and looked at Rebekah with pleading eyes.<br>"No please Rebekah, don't tell him! I may have chosen to discard him, but Klaus will kill him and I won't survive if he dies" she begged with pure fear puncturing her every word.  
>"I must protect my family Caroline" Rebekah said quietly and Caroline scrambled away from the bed and grabbed Rebekah's hands when she reached her.<br>"Please Rebekah, he won't do it again, and if he does then..." Caroline swallowed down and Rebekah frowned, what was it Caroline was thinking about.  
>"Then, you'll what?" Caroline straightened herself and looked the original right in the eyes.<br>"I'll kill him myself"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what do you think?! <strong>

**I know there's a lot going on in this chapter, but just bear with me won't you? :)**

**And how about Bonnie and Kol coming to NOLA, huh? They are two of my favorite characters and out of all of the other TVD characters, I think Bonnie and Kol would fit best in my story at the moment, but there is a war coming and maybe Caroline could use some reinforcements after a while, who knows? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: A lesson in history part 1

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the slow update you guys, a lot has been happening lately and I haven't found a lot of time to write, but now I'm back and so is the story! This chapter is a long one and there isn't really any Klaroline interaction here, but I promise things will get there in the next chapter :) Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Marcel, no!" Caroline woke up gasping and crying, her nightshirt was soaked through of sweat and if her heart had still been beating it would have beat right out of her chest. She put both hands over her face and fought hard to calm herself down when the door to her room opened and Haley looked inside with a worried expression.<br>"Caroline, are you okay?" she swallowed down and wiped her tear-stricken face on the blanket before she looked up at Haley.  
>"I'm fine, it was only a bad dream. Did I wake you?" Haley stepped into the room and closed the door behind her before she walked over to the bed and took a seat at the edge, one hand firmly placed over her growing belly at all times.<br>"No, she moves around so much it's hard to sleep." Caroline pulled her knees up to her chest and her wrapped her arms around them, a small smile gracing her lips.  
>"A fighter then, like her mom." Haley smiled and looked down at her stomach with so much love that Caroline almost felt like she was intruding on a highly personal moment.<br>"She's strong at least, but to be honest I'm terrified of bringing her into this world. You know the mess we live in Caroline, I mean we were almost killed last night." Caroline sighed and nodded her head somberly.  
>"The Quarter might not be the best place to raise a kid, but you know she'll be the most protected kid in the history of time though." Haley laughed and gave her agrement.<br>"That's something to be grateful for I suppose." After that neither of them said anything for a long time, Haley kept rubbing her belly and Caroline rested her head on her knees, her mind going back to her painful dream. Both of them knew they needed to discuss what had happened earlier and how none of them had said anything about Tyler being Haley's attacker, even though it was clear to both that they shared a history with him.

"How do you know Tyler?" Haley was the first to speak up and Caroline untangled her legs and slipped out of bed to walk over by the window and look outside at the quiet compound. She could hear Klaus and Elijah's hushed voices in Klaus' studio and Rebekah was rummaging around in her own room, doing god knows what.  
>"We grew up together. My parents know his parents, we went to the same kindergarden, same elementary school, same everything really. We were never close but he was a good friend of another good friend of mine. I'd heard rumors of everything happening in Mystic Falls, but I guess I didn't really believe them until last night." She turned around to look at Haley and the pregnant werewolf nodded her head in understanding.<br>"I first met Tyler when he was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. I was living with a pack in the Appalachians and he came to us for help. I helped him get his freedom back so to speak." Caroline folded her arms across her chest and glanced outside the window at the rising moon.  
>"You know, I watched him grow up, we grew up together and never once did I ever consider the possibility of something like this happening. Why would I? I was a kid who had no idea vampires, witches and werewolves existed outside of stories and nightmares, let alone hybrids. But the truth is, that sweet kid I grew up with is gone and right now he's got a vendetta against Klaus and by extention your daughter and in my eyes that makes him dangerous." Haley didn't say anything but it was clear from the look in her eyes that she agreed, and while none of them said it, they both knew they had to tell Klaus and Elijah in the morning.<p>

"What were you dreaming about, if you don't mind me asking?" Caroline pushed open the window and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She'd used to live in this room before when she stayed with Marcel, but after the night he took someone she loved from her, she'd moved out and it had taken her a long time to forgive him for what he did.  
>"It was more of a bad memory really. I fell in love with someone a few years back and I kept it hidden from Marcel because he was a witch and I knew he wouldn't approve. You know, Marcel thinks he's so different from Klaus, but after hearing Rebekah talk about all the loves Klaus took away from her, I'm starting to think they're more alike then they'd like to think." Caroline walked over to the bed and sat down next to Haley, she didn't look at her but she figured that maybe if she shared this part of her story with someone she might be able to sleep at night.<p>

_New Orleans three years ago_

_Caroline was walking the roofs in the cauldron, she had a couple of friends who were witches and she was going there to see one of them, but relations between vampires and witches were still very much frowned upon and she didn't want to cause anyone trouble.  
>She leaped of the roof and landed in front of her friend Janine's door, three rapid knocks was all it took and the door opened, Caroline stepped inside before anyone could see her.<br>Janine was a beautiful african-american twenty year old with voluptous curves and mile long legs and Caroline knew that every guy in the Quarter; witch, vampire and human alike had at one point or another imagined her doing the dirty with them. Her hair fell in a long braid over her left shoulder and brushed her jean-clad waist, a navy blue tank showcased her impressive cleavage and Caroline envied her friend more by every passing second.  
>"I almost thought you weren't coming" Caroline smiled and shrugged of her jacket.<br>"I had to ditch my protection detail first, Marcel won't be happy when I get back." Janine laughed and shook her head.  
>"I could help you with that if you want, throw a little spell to easen his mood." Caroline shook her head amused and followed Janine into the kitchen.<br>"If all the worlds problems could be solved by magic, then why hasn't it already?" Janine took out two wineglasses from her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of chardonnay from the fridge.  
>"Us witches have a duty to keep the balance sweetness, not save the world from all the evil people in it." Caroline accepted her glass and carried the bottle into the spacious living room, taking a seat on the couch and curling her legs up beneath her.<br>"Well, there are quite a few of those." Janine nodded her head in agreement as she took seat next to Caroline and opened the winebottle, pouring into both glasses until they were half-full.  
>"How have you been Caroline? Anything new to share" Caroline shook her head and sighed.<br>"Life is dull in the Quarter Janie, especially when you're always being watched. Sometimes I feel like a freaking prisoner." Janine lifted her glass to her lips and Caroline watched as the muscles in her throat worked while the wine slid down her throat, catching herself in looking at Janine's beating vain she quickly turned away. Janine had caught her movement though and she'd been around vampires long enough to know when they hadn't fed in a while. She reached for something behind her that Caroline couldn't see and retrieved a small but very sharp dagger.  
>"Here," the witch slit a gash in her palm and held it out over Caroline's glass, a dozen drops of her blood or so blended with the wine. Caroline smiled gratefully and took a sip, savoring the sweet taste as it flowed down her throat.<br>"Do you want some of mine to heal you?" she offered but Janine shook her head and placed the dagger on the table, the bleeding stopped almost right away and Caroline realized Janine was using magic to speed up the healing process.  
>"I was wanting to talk to you about something" Caroline settled in deeper into the couch and signaled that she was all ears.<br>"My cousin is coming from Atlanta tonight, he's lived his whole life there, but he knows everything about the supernatural in New Orleans. I mean he should, after all he is a witch." Caroline nodded her head as Janine kept talking, but she couldn't quite figure out where she was heading with this.  
>"His name is Jesse," Caroline sighed and put her glass down, the less people that knew about their friendship the better.<br>"I should go before he comes," Janines eyes widen for a second before she shook her head and reached out to hold Caroline in place.  
>"No,no you got me all wrong Care. I don't want you to leave, he's going to need a tour guide while he's here, someone to show him the city, and I'm swamped with witch business for the entire week. Could you please show him around, take him on a tour of the city?" Caroline gaped at her friend and shook her head in disbelief.<br>"You want me to play tour guide for your cousin? Aren't you worried someone might make the connection," Janine just shrugged and refilled her empty wine glass.  
>"There's no law against witches and vampires being friends, it's just a little frowned upon, so what?" Caroline laughed and once again shook her head.<br>"You're unbelievable Janie, but I'll do it. On one condition" Janie swallowed down the wine in her mouth and opened her arms.  
>"Anything"<br>"You owe me"_

Caroline took a break from her story and smiled when Haley yawned beside her, it was late and Caroline's story was too long to be told in one night.  
>"You should get some sleep wolfgirl, you had a rough day," Haley shook her head and waved Caroline's concern away.<br>"No, no I'm fine, go on. Just let me see if I got this right; your best friend was a this witch Janine and your friendship was for the most part secret, now her cousin was coming down from Atlanta and she basically asked you to babysit him for a week? And her cousin was your Jesse, right?" Caroline smiled and hummed a confirmation.  
>"Okay, continue" Haley made herself comfortable by moving further up into Caroline's bed and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders before leaning back agains the headboard.<p>

_After three emptied winebottles and food to fill up their stomachs, Caroline realized it was getting late and she should get home before Marcel decided to send out a searchparty, if he hadn't already.  
><em>"_I should get going," Caroline grabbed her glass and the empty bottles and carried them into the kitchen where she grabbed her jacket who was hanging of a chair.  
>"We need to do this more often sweetness, I miss these nights of ours." Caroline laughed heartily because she couldn't agree more. Problem was that if she kept sneaking away on a regular basis then Marcel would get suspicious and Caroline had no intention of causing the witches any problems.<br>"I'll try, but you know it's not easy. I don't know why he feels the need to protect me so strongly but for some reason he does." Janine sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter with her arms folded and a thoughtful expression.  
>"Who knows? Maybe he's got a thing for you," Caroline snorted and looked amusedly at her friend.<br>"I can assure you that's not it. No, I think he might consider himself my guardian or something." Janine sighed and pushed away from the counter to walk Caroline out.  
>She hugged Janine by the door and promised she'd come back soon, and besides she'd promised to be tour guide as Janine was kind enough to remember her.<br>"Thanks for tonight, I really needed it." Caroline reached back to open the door with her back to it and when she turned to walk out she slammed right into someone's chest, a male chest she figured right away. She took a few steps back and looked up at the stranger; he was quite a bit taller than her and he was really handsome, but then again if he was related to Janine then of course he would be. The guy standing in front of her had to be Jesse, he was too much like Janie not to be and Caroline felt her cheeks heating up when he wouldn't stop looking at her.  
>"Jesse!" Janine stepped in front of Caroline and threw her arms around her cousins neck who took a second to register he was being hugged at all before he wrapped his arm around her and reciprocated, laughing as he twirled Janine around. His laugh was one of warmest she'd ever heard and he had a stunning smile, well everything about him was stunning actually.<br>"Jesse, this is my friend Caroline, Care meet my cousin Jesse" Caroline smiled and offered up her hand, his was much larger then hers when he enveloped hers in his.  
>"Nice to meet you Caroline," he had a firm grip and Caroline smiled when she retrieved her hand, as much as she'd like to stay around and get to know him, she had to get home.<br>"You too, welcome to New Orleans Jesse. I wish I could stay but I've got to get going, but your cousin roped me into being your tour guide for the week so I suspect I'll see you soon."  
>"I'm looking forward to it," Caroline was smiling all the way back to the compound and even when Marcel ripped her a new one about having him worried, being irressponsible, putting herself at risk etcetera, etcetera, etcetera her mood didn't change much.<em>

"Your telling me it was love at first sight?" Caroline threw her head back and laughed at Haleys more then sceptical tone and walked over to close the window.  
>"God no, more like "like" at first sight, maybe throw in a bit of lust in that equation." Haley grinned and Caroline rolled her eyes.<br>"You really should get some sleep Haley, I think we might be the only ones still up actually." Haley sighed and nodded her head.  
>"Your right, but promise me you'll finish the story, this was just getting interesting." Caroline laughed and promised on her undead life.<br>"I'll tell you more tomorrow, but we both need to get some sleep if we're going to cope with your baby-daddy and Elijah tomorrow." Haleys disgusted face at her words made it really hard not to laugh, but somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut and the only thing showing her amusement was a slight twitch in the corner of her lip.  
>"Please don't call him that. Klaus is fine," <em>Yes he is.<em> Caroline thought internally and walked Haley back to her room to make sure she was okay to be by herself.  
>"If you need anything, my room is always open." Haley placed her hand on Caroline's arm and gave her a grateful look before she disappeared into her own room and closed the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah was going through her conversation with Caroline from the night before when she made her way into the study, the only sure place she would find Elijah if he was still on the premises, she knew she had promised Caroline not to mention anything about Marcels involvement to Klaus, but she'd never said anything about Elijah. She'd heard Nik leave earlier after he received an urgent phonecall, from who she had no idea and she didn't really care either. Unlike Elijah, Rebekah had given up hope for her brothers redemption quite some time ago, but the way he was handling himself regarding his unborn daughter and Caroline was possibly the little shred of light to him she needed to restore her hope.<br>"Your looking unusually thoughtful this morning," Elijah was sitting in one of the loungers with a book poised on his knee and his all-knowing gaze trained on her.  
>Rebekah sighed and slumped down next to him, she didn't know how to formulate her worries in such a way that Elijah wouldn't immediately enlighten Nik to Marcel's involvement.<br>"I believe I have a confession to make, regarding Haley's abduction and the following events," Elijah put away his book and straightened up, a look very similiar to Nik's disappointed one only it was that much worse coming from Elijah.  
>"The reason I didn't notice Haley getting taken is because I was with Marcel at the time, I let myself get distracted and she was taken because of it." Elijah straightened his tie and looked away from Rebekah.<br>"I see," Rebekah stood up and started pacing the room, she wasn't saying this correctly, she just had to say it all right out.  
>"No Elijah you don't, you don't see! I didn't see it either until I had a conversation with Caroline last night. You think she was so upset because she was nearly killed, you think that's why she pulled me aside last night? Caroline knew what I didn't want to face and what would sure be the cause of war between our brother and Marcel and his vampires." Elijah stayed silent and listened intently, he believed he understood where Rebekah was going with this but he had to let her finish until he took matters into his own hands.<br>"After Caroline and I finished talking last night she went to see Marcel and when she came back she was heartbroken. Our brother came here to reclaim a city that once belonged to us Elijah, but for the past three hundred years give or take, Marcel has been the one calling the shots. Like Nik he's not just going to give it up without a fight, so he used me to get to Haley, he was in cohorts with that wretched werewolf all along." She stopped pacing and took a deep breath to calm herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the pain of betrayal and shame heavily on her shoulders.  
>"I made a promise to Caroline last night that I wouldn't tell Nik about Marcels involvement, she may not have known Niklaus for long but she knew he would kill Marcel if he found out the truth. For years Marcel have been the only family Caroline has, she distanced herself from his last night and sided with us, she saved Haley and nearly got herself killed in the process. Now she swore to me that if he ever tried anything like the stunt he pulled last night she would kill him herself, and I feel we owe her to at least trust her." Elijah was astounded by the very convincing case his sister was presenting for the young vampire and he had to agree she had a good point.<br>"While all of this is good and well sister, am I to believe this all comes from your profound guilt or is there something else behind your sudden fondness for Miss Forbes?" Rebekah sighed and took a seat next to her brother again.  
>"She reminds me of myself 'Lijah, I feel a kindred spirit in her." After everything Niklaus had put their sister through in the thousand years they had been together, Elijah could understand her concern for the young vampire who seemed so much like her.<br>"Promise me you won't tell Nik," it was more of a demand than a question but Elijah receded simply because he trusted Rebekah's judgement and he was curious about Caroline Forbes.  
>"I won't tell him, but Rebekah," she held up a hand to silence him and slumped back against the couch.<br>"I know," Elijah stood up and poured them both a much needed drink, but besides Rebekah's recent information it was the knowledge of Caroline's immunity to magic that still plagued his mind, he'd have to ask her about that once he got her in private.  
>"Where is everyone anyway?" Rebekah questioned and Elijah grabbed his book and placed it back in the bookshelf.<br>"Our brother were called away on business early this morning and it seemed Caroline and Haley bonded over last nights trauma, the two of them went off on a field trip this morning. I believe I overheard them saying something about the cemetary and the bayou." Rebekah frowned at the little tinge of jealousy she felt at Haley and Caroline going away together without inviting her, but she held no claim to either one of the girls and given that they were in fact much more similiar in age she could understand how they would connect more easily.  
>"Well, then. Cheers!" Rebekah raised her glass before she swallowed it all down in one gulp.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the perks of being a vampire was the ability to wear heels all day without her feet even remotely stinging. Caroline and Haley had shared breakfast this morning and decided to go on a little trip together, Haley wanted to introduce Caroline to her family out in the bayou and Caroline in return offered to show Haley where Jesse was buried. They'd been walking for an hour before they found his grave and Caroline was on constant alert knowing that Tyler was still out there and the witches still seemed to think Haley's daughter was some kind of hell spawn.<br>"This is it," they stopped outside the Marquies family tomb and Caroline ran her fingers over Jesse's name. Haley stayed quiet and allowed Caroline a moment of privacy before she stepped closer to inspect the tomb. Haley had opted for boots, jeans and loosefitting blouse good for hiking in the bayou, Caroline however had opted for a floral dress and five inch boots, Haley couldn't wait to see how that would turn out.  
>"I'm sorry," Caroline glanced at Haley and tried to shake it off with a shrug, but it was clear that Jesse's death still had an impact on her.<br>"It's in the past now, I moved on."  
>"You don't have to pretend with me Caroline, I've never even known my parents and the loss of them still sits with me. You fell in love with someone and he was taken away from you, it's alright to be upset about that." When Caroline had first learned about Haley she'd thought the wolfgirl was a total bitch, but she wasn't from what Caroline could tell. Then again, Caroline was sweet to her friends and a bitch to just about everyone else, maybe Haley was the same.<br>"Thank you for that, but I am actually okay. I mean I wasn't for a long time after he died, but at one point I realized that when you have the rest of eternity to live, I can't spend it morning someone who I loved yes, but barely really knew." Haley contemplated the blondes' words and she got where she was coming from, but she had frankly no idea how long Caroline had even known Jesse before he was killed.  
>"Four months," Caroline answered Haley's unanswered question and stepped away from the tomb with a heavy sigh.<br>"We'd known each other four months when he was killed."  
>"Can I ask what happened?" Caroline turned to Haley and winked at her.<br>"We haven't reached that part of the story yes," Haley laughed and shook her head, she found it fascinating how Caroline could go from being sad and down in one second and happy and playful in the other.  
>"C'mon, didn't you have a pack of wolves you wanted to introduce me to or something?" Haley nodded and bit her lip, she might not have been completely honest with Caroline this morning.<br>"Yeah, about that. I know where they are but I haven't actually been there yet, so I don't really know what to expect when we get there." Caroline closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.  
>"And I suppose Elijah and Klaus are aware of this, or do they think that you have established contact with your family?" The guilty look was all Caroline needed for answer and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her current predicament.<br>"You know, if I'm smart I would take you home and forget you ever said anything about your family. But... maybe I'm not so smart, let's go." She knew the moment they walked back towards the car that if anything were to happen out in the bayou and the originals found out about it, then both she and Haley were in a shitload of trouble.


	15. Chapter 15: In our darkest moments

**Hello again! This chapter is kind of dark, it involves torture and pain but nothing too detailed I hope. Just a little heads up. There is a little bit of everything in this chapter really, so I hope you like it. Not so many flashbacks in this one, but that will happen again sooner or later!**

**Thank you so much for all of you're reviews, you guys make my days! :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you dragged me here!" Bonnie muttered irritated and turned her head to look out the window, the difference between the Virginia nature and that of Louisiana was both so alike, and yet so different, she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was actually here.<br>"_Dragged you here?_ You insisted on coming with me!" Kol argued dignified and Bonnie snapped her head around to glare at him.  
>"I couldn't just let you <em>leave<em>. Once we figure out how to keep the other side from falling apart, you're going back." He snorted and focused his attention on the road, they weren't far from the city now but he had one little detour he needed to make out in the bayou before facing what was left of his family.  
>"If you think I'm going to waltz right back into the supernatural limbo when you tell me to, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you darling. I quite enjoy being alive." And that wasn't all he was. After crossing back over when the traveler leader did he discovered something very interesting. Not only was he not a vampire anymore, he had gotten his magic back, of course he hadn't mentioned any of this to his current companion, but he figured he'd tell her once he saw fit.<br>"You have upset the balance of everything Kol. You're not supposed to be alive." His hands tightened on the wheel and his jaw locked.  
>"I wasn't supposed to die in the first place." His voice came off oddly cold and detached even to himself, but from the corner of his eye he could see Bonnie watching him with something slightly aching to sympathy if he wasn't horribly mistaken.<br>"I'm sorry," she said quietly and he glanced at her, she seemed honestly genuine and he had to look away so to not give too much away.  
>"For what?"<br>"Everything I guess. What your parents did to you, what you was forced to become and endure, for my friends killing you. I'm sorry all that happened to you." He sighed and relaxed if only a little. He spotted their turn-off up the road and remained silent for the remaining of their travels until they arrived their destination.  
>"We're here," he said and turned off the engine, barely catching Bonnie's frown before he stepped out of the car and took in his surroundings, like he had anticipated it was completely vacant.<br>"What is this place?" Bonnie asked once she stepped out of the car and the sound of the closing door was the only sound to be heard except for the quiet birdsong and wind.  
>"This is the place where Niklaus people resides," he explained and moved away from the car, heading for one of the abandoned cabins they'd parked in front of.<br>"allthough no ones here at the moment so feel free to take a look around."  
>"What do you mean <em>Niklaus people?"<em>she demanded trudging after him.  
>"Nik's only my half brother as you know, the people who lives here are direct descendents of Niks' real father, Ansel." Bonnie didn't know what to say to that, she'd known Klaus had a different father then the other Mikaelsons but she had never really thought all that much about it.<br>"Okay, but I still don't get why we're here." Kol tossed her a grin over his shoulder and pushed open the door to the hut.  
>"You see darling, one of the perks of being stuck on the other side with thousands of dead supernaturals is that you meet new people, learn new things. I for example stumbled upon Stefan's friend, Lexi, why she's quite the charmer. Then of course I had the misfortune of running into my do-good big brother Finn and mother dearest, she still has plans to destroy her remaining children you know. Fortunately I never ran into Mikael, but I did however meet someone else, Ansel actually, Niks father and before I took advantage of your misfortune and crossed back into the land of the living, Ansel asked me a favor." Bonnie waited expectantly for him to continue and his grin widened, he liked having the anchers attention, it made him feel all giddy inside.<br>"He told me about a ring of his that was passed down his bloodline through generations, supposedly it's just lying around here somewhere, tossed aside like a common family heirloom, only it's quite magical I assure you." Bonnie folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, sending him a look that told him to get on with it already.  
>"All I have to do is find that ring, harness the power of some great magical occurence, cast a little spell and create a moonlight-ring." Bonnies expression turned into a frown and then her eyes narrowed.<br>"Harness the power of some great magical occurence, cast a little spell and create a moonlight-ring?""I don't know whether it's slipped your mind or if you're just that dense, but I don't exactly have my magic anymore." Kol turned away from the hut and approached her until he was right in front of her, he leaned in so their eyes were level and gave her a slow secretive smile.  
>"Who said anything about <em>you<em> casting a spell?"

* * *

><p>"So, this is it, this is where they were chased off too" Caroline looked around the wooded area where Haley had brought her, the little cabin down by the lake looked worn down and she didn't feel comfortable being out here with Haley on her own. If anything were to happen she was sure both of them were fully capable of taking care of themself, but it wasn't just the two of them, what with Haley's condition and all.<br>"How do you even know their out here?" Haley sighed and walked down to the lake, Caroline following close behind her.  
>"I was on my way out here when Sophie and her band of witches hijacked me and all this mess started." Caroline felt bad for Haley, the wolfgirl had never wanted any of this, but despite all of that Caroline couldn't help but envy her. Caroline had never had the time to think about her future, having a family of her own, getting married and having kids running around in her perfect house with a white picket fence in a stand-up neighbourhood. All of that had come after she turned when it was already to late.<br>"So you haven't actually ever met any of them?" Haley shook her head and looked around.  
>"No, but I've had run-ins with them, they saved me from a bunch of extremist witches who was out to kill my baby some time ago." Caroline nodded her head deep in thought and walked to the cabin, standing on the porch and looking over the area, scanning the woods and the rest of the area. She had an eery feeling something bad was going to happen.<br>"I think we should go Haley, you shold come back here with Klaus or Elijah, I can't protect you the way they can."  
>"I brought you here because I wanted <em>you <em>to come with me Caroline. Elijah is sweet and protective, but he doesn't understand why I need to find my family. And Klaus, well I'd prefer to spend as little time with him as possible." Caroline was suddenly very aware of how different their views was on the original hybrid, but she wasn't sure sharing her feelings for him was the best thing right now.  
>"Okay, but what exactly is it you think you'll find out here" Haley walked past Caroline and into the cabin, she could hear her looking around inside, going through shelves and cabinets, looking for anything that might tell her something. She would have helped her, but she was staying right there where she could wasn't blindsided if anything or anyone came along.<br>"Hey Caroline, look at this" Haley joined her outside with a book in her hand, Caroline scanned the page Haley had opened and discovered a family tree.  
>"I think this is my family," Caroline took the book from her and read over the names, the last name on the list had Caroline frowning.<br>"Haley, is this you? At the bottom right there," Haley looked out at the lake, she seemed miles away but the slightest twitch of her head was a confirmation.  
>"Does that mean I should start calling you Andrea now?" Haley gave the smallest of laughs and shook her head.<br>"Haley is fine, but at least I have an inkling of knowledge of where I came from now," Caroline nodded her head but a movement in her periphery vision caught her and she instinctively moved closer to Haley, closing the books and placing a hand on her elbow.  
>"We should go Haley, right now," Haley turned around to look in the direction Caroline was staring and frowned.<br>"What is it, what's going on?  
>"We've got company,"<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" Klaus glanced over at Cami as she wiped down the bar, tossing the rag over her shoulder and stopping in front of him, folding her arms.<br>"It's five o'clock somewhere," he retorted and took another swig of his drink, keeping his eyes locked on hers simply to see her reaction.  
>"Caroline told me what happened. With Haley and the kidnapping." He felt his features hardening and tossed back what was left of his drink.<br>"She did, did she?" Cami sighed and grabbed the bottle of bourbon from behind her, pouring him another drink.  
>"What I don't get though, is why you're here. I mean if it was me in your position, I'd be out looking for whoever was responsible for it." That was just it though, Klaus already knew who was responsible for it. He'd overheard Caroline and Rebekah talking, and then Caroline's following conversation with Haley about the Lockwood pup he'd so foolishly turned into a hybrid, one of his many errors he supposed.<br>"Really love, but as it turns out you're not in my position. Have you considered the possibility that I already know the culprit and is just biding my time for the right moment to strike back, hmm?" he cocked his head to the side and watched her frown, she was about to reply when the door opened and she turned towards the sound.

"Elijah," Klaus turned his head to glance at his brother and from the look on his face he could tell he didn't come bearing good news. Cami must have realized that as well because when he looked at her he found confliction on her face. Part of her wanted to stay right where she was and hear whatever Elijah had to say, but another part of her, the noble side he'd been so fascinated by when he first met her, wanted to give them privacy to speak.

"Brother, care to join me for a drink?" Elijah looked around the otherwise empty establishment and something on his face made Cami turn around and walk away, busying herself elsewhere, the noble side one out then.  
>"I am not here for a drink Niklaus. Have you by any chance spoken to Haley or the young miss Forbes today?" he inquired and something in his tone made Klaus wary.<br>"I assumed you had them under lock and key after last night's event," he drawled and twirled his drink in his hand.  
>"No, the two of them were gone this morning before I had a chance to do just that. I believe I overheard them making plans to go out to the bayou." Klaus looked at his brother expectantly, while he was aware of Elijah's fondness of the girl carrying his unborn child, he did not see how that affected him.<br>"That was several hours ago and I have not heard word from either of them." Klaus finished his drink and stood up, if his brother wanted to worry about them then that was his choice, Klaus had other things to take care of.

"Well then, I suppose they are just to caught up in their own scheming to let you know of their well being," he said flatly and Elijah cocked his head to the side, a move he made whenever he was trying to asess Klaus' mood.  
>"Is there something I should know brother, that has considerably chilled your affections for the baby vampire, let alone erased your worries toward your child." Klaus narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step toward his older brother.<br>"Do not mistake my indeference toward the werewolf for not caring about my child Elijah, but I will not accept having people conspire against me under my own roof." A realization seemed to appear in Elijah and he glanced over at Cami who was trying very hard to pretend like she wasn't listening in on their conversation.  
>"So you have found out about Marcel's involvement then," Klaus eyes turned dark and Elijah knew that if he didn't tread carefully this might turn into an altercation and time wasted he could have been spending tracking down Haley and Caroline.<br>"You knew, and neglected to tell me," he said menacingly through his gritted teeth, his jaw locked and his posture tense.  
>"I only just learned about it this morning, and by that time you were already gone. Now forgive me for not taking your petty feelings of betrayal into consideration Niklaus, but have you forgotten that the one who kidnapped Haley and bit Caroline are still out there or do you simply not care anymore? Perhaps you feel it would do them just to face the situation once more, without you coming to their rescue this time?" Klaus did not appreciate what his brother was implying, but Elijah knew him to well.<p>

"And what will you have me do Elijah? Turn the bayou inside out looking for them, or simply slaughter everyone who might be a threat? That's a long list, we should get started right away, Marcel is currently at the top of that list, I'll start with him." Klaus smirk was menacing as he brushed past his brother, heading for the door.  
>"Kill him and Caroline will never forgive you," Elijah called out calmly from behind him and Klaus stopped, his hands clenching into fists at his side.<br>"And what makes you think I care about her feelings on the subject?" His voice was void of all emotion, but Elijah knew better, Klaus would not have offered Caroline his blood unless he cared for her and they both knew it.  
>"Do not mistake me for a fool Niklaus, for once you could try and put someone else in front of your selfish needs to feel the power you crave so dearly. That young girl risked her life protecting <em>your <em>child, she would not have done that unless she cared for you. Are you willing to throw all that away without giving her a chance to explain herself?" Klaus turned around slowly, his face an emotionless stoic mask, he was reluctant to let himself fall for Elijah's taunt, but then again perhaps he should let Caroline explain herself and see if she had a good explanation for her betrayal.  
>"Fine, I'll help you find them. But you will not intervene once I do Elijah, I want words in private with Caroline, whichever way I choose." Elijah did not feel comfortable leaving Caroline to Klaus dealings, he knew very well the consequences Klaus considered appropriate for betrayal, but he had to make sacrifices for the bigger more pressing issue and he would do what he needed to keep his family safe.<br>"Very well, have it your way Niklaus, I give you my word I won't intervene." Klaus grinned triumphantly and threw his arms wide.  
>"Good, now that that's all settled, lets fancy ourself a little werewolf hunt shall we? The bayou is awaiting our arrival!"<p>

* * *

><p>Haley stepped closer to Caroline and scanned the woods were the vampire was looking, she frowned and turned to Caroline.<br>"I don't see anything." Caroline grabbed Haley by the elbow and pulled her bacwards, nudging her towards the open cabin door.  
>"Get inside Haley, call Rebekah and tell her we're in trouble. I'm going to need backup." Haley moved to protest but then a figure stepped out of the woods and Tyler came into view.<br>"Caroline," she said hesitantly and placed a hand protectively over her stomach, seeing her captor again after just a few hours since the last time made her feel anxious for her baby.  
>"Do it Haley, <em>now.<em>" Haley cast one last anxious glance at Tyler before she stepped into the cabin and Caroline shut the door behind her. Haley did what Caroline asked and called Rebekah, moving over to the window to get a better look at what was going on outside. Caroline was still standing on the porch, she'd taken on a defensive stance, once again ready to fight to keep Haley and her baby alive.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Caroline asked cautiously as the hybrid approached her, she wasn't going to pretend like they were old friends when she knew and he knew that only one of them would get out of this alive, and with the werewolves Caroline had spotted lingering inside the trees, no doubt waiting for Tyler's call, the odds weren't exactly in her favor. All she needed to do was stall him long enough until Rebekah got here, at least that way Haley would be safe.  
>"You know why Caroline." He said and looked towards the cabin where Haley was hiding.<br>"So you've turned into a killer of pregnant women now, I always thought you were a dick, I just didn't think you'd fall this low." she said cooly and watched his eyes visibly darken, clearly he didn't appreciate her sentiment of him.  
>"This has nothing to do with you Caroline. Get out of my way and I won't hurt you." she snorted and rolled her eyes, she wasn't going anywhere.<br>"And that _thing _Haley has inside of her isn't a baby, it's an abomination, it needs to be destroyed."

"Well, I'm not exactly a specialist on all things abomination, but from where I'm standing were not exactly the right people to judge, are we?" Nothing about what they were was natural. Vampires were a crime against the balance of nature, werewolves weren't exactly normal either and while the witches praised themselves on keeping the balance, they weren't exactly innocent bystanders in all of this either.  
>"That's different and you know it. We didn't choose to become like this, it's all <em>their <em>fault to begin with; _the originals_" he sneered and stopped just short of the cabin, Caroline was trying her best to keep her focus on him, but the werewolves lingering in the trees were getting restless and she didn't think she had much time left.  
>"They didn't exactly choose this either Tyler, they were forced into this life just like we were. Then again, we made the choice to complete the transition, they didn't even have a choice in that. And that <em>baby <em>in there, is completely innocent in all of this. You wanna get your revenge, fine, but then please be a man and go after the one you really want to hurt, or are you too much of a coward to face of against Klaus?" she could tell by the way he flinched that her words had struck a chord and the werewolf side of him, the one with a short temper was struggling not to go on a full frontal attack on her.  
>"I'm going to tell you one more time Caroline. . .Way." she held her ground and the moment she'd been waiting for came. Tyler rushed her and as if on cue the twenty or so werewolves in the woods stepped out and headed straight for them. She might be able to hold of Tyler, but she was facing odds of twenty to one and she couldn't take them all.<p>

"Tyler stop!" Haley wrenched open the door and pushed Caroline out of the way just as Tyler came crashing into her. Haley fell back hard agains the wall and gasped in pain, her baby was becoming more and more distressed and she had to calm herself down and try to keep them both safe. Tyler lunched for her again, but Caroline was suddenly there and threw him off her, sending him flying through the air and crashing into five of the fast approaching werewolves, still human considering the no-full-moon situation. She quickly brought Haley to her feet, and when it became clear the werewolf had no intention on going back inside the cabin, she positioned herself in front of her, she'd hold of as many as she could and then she just hoped that Haley could take care of herself until reinforcements arrived. The first wave of assailants came in the group of five, and while they were fast and strong she managed to rip out a couple of hearts and break a few necks before they got to Haley.  
>"Would you <em>please <em>head back inside now?" Caroline ground out, and before she got an answer, two werewolves gripped both of her arms and yanked her forward, she heard a neck snap and one of them dropped dead, leaving her one hand free so she could take the other one's heart.  
>"Thanks," she told Haley before she motioned to the hut again, when Haley made no move to go Caroline snapped.<br>"Do you want your baby to live or not?!" she hadn't intended to be quite so harsh, but she got the point across and Haley got back inside.

"Pin her down!" Tyler yelled and Caroline was swarmed by the remaining werewolves, she managed to take a few of them down with her, but she was quickly overcome and pinned to the ground.  
>"We take her out and then we get to Haley, there will be no one to stop us then until it's too late."<br>"Monster!" Caroline shouted in outrage and tried to wrestle her way free. It was futile and when she heard branches being ripped off she knew they'd stake her. She cried out in pain as the first two were staked through her hands, then another one into her stomach and another two into her thighs. Tyler came over with a rag she could smell was laced with vervain and with the remaining strenght she had left she tried to turn her head away but it didn't do her any good. He got it wrapped around her mouth and tied it behind her neck and the searing pain was almost too much to endure.  
>"Come out Haley, or I'll kill her right now!" Caroline's eyes widened and she raised her head enough to see the door open, but Haley remained on the treshold, she knew Tyler needed to be invited in, the same didn't go for the rest of them though.<p>

"Let her go Tyler, she's got nothing to with this!" Haley called angrily and wanted nothing more then to help Caroline, but she couldn't go out there knowing he'd kill her baby, not even for Caroline. The vampire saw this and managed a weak approving smile, if she knew she'd done everything in her power to keep Haley alive she could go out peacefully.  
>"She made it her business, that's on her. Now if you just come willingly, she doesn't have to die." Caroline could barely keep up with their conversation anymore, fatigue was threatening to take over and even though she tried, she couldn't keep concious anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You could turn me" he told her with his hands on her waist, his face just centimeters from her.<br>__"No" she said and pulled away from him, shaking her head adamantly.  
><em>"_I love you Jesse, but I can't ask that of you. I don't want this life for you." She turned around to face him. She hated that they had to sneak around like this, that they couldn't be seen together in public without facing the consequences from Marcel or the witches. They'd been seeing each other in secret for over two months and she loved him more and more for every passing day, but turning him into a vampire, having him become like her wasn't something she was willing to do.  
>"Why not? We could be together Caroline, no one could object to us then." Caroline smiled sadly at him, Jesse was still relatively new to the city and had so much to learn about the way things worked, the rules they all had to follow. Turning a witch meant giving up their magic and for the New Orleans coven that couldn't happen, they drew on ancestral magic and that meant losing part of the entire covens magic.<br>"It's not that I don't love you, because you know I do. But turning you would be the equivalent of waging war against the witches and I won't do that. I care about to many people on both sides to let that happen, let alone be the cause of it." Jesse sighed and leaned back against the brick wall, his eyes were hooded and his shoulders hunched.  
>"Then what are we going to do? I'm tired of hiding how much I love you Caroline." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest and listening to his steady heart, she never wanted that heart to stop beating.<br>"I don't know, we'll figure something out. I promise," and she meant it, she didn't care what she had to do to make that happen, she'd figure out a way for them to be together.  
>"We could run away," he suggested softly and wrapped his arms around her, she pulled back to look at him with a questioning gaze.<br>"What do you mean?" he kissed her forhead and rested his head atop hers.  
>"Think about it Caroline; if we ran away together, no one could object to us, we'd be free to be together without the confinement of the witches and the threats of the vampires. We'd be free Caroline." he murmured into her hair and she felt the seriousness of what he was proposing deep inside her, she could see them walking together in a city, on a beach, hiking in the mountains. They could hold hands in public, kiss in public, be in love. In public.<br>"Do you really mean that?" she whispered after a second and his hold on her tightened.  
>"I would do anything to be with you Caroline," she swallowed and pulled back, a small smile tugging on her lips.<br>"Okay, let's do it. We'll leave tomorrow night," her chest tightened at the thought of leaving Marcel behind, and Jane-Anne and Monique, father Kieran and Sean, all her friends whom she wouldn't be able to see, but she loved him and this was their only chance to really be together.  
><em>

_"You need to wake up now Caroline," she frowned and turned around. She wasn't in the city anymore, she was out in the bayou all by herself. Only Jesse was there, he was standing over her with a sad smile on his lips.  
>"What?" He knelt down and brushed a stray hair away from her clammy forehead.<br>"You need to wake up sweetheart, it's not your time yet." She tried to get up, but some unseen force was keeping her pinned to the ground. She was hurting all over, but she wanted to hold him in her arms so bad.  
>"They need you Caroline, you're friends need you." Jesse took a moment to just look at her before he leaned downed and brushed his lips against hers.<br>"It's okay Caroline, you can let me go now. They need you to live, **he **needs you to live." Tears were falling down the side of her face, she closed her eyes and then it all came back to her; Haley and the bayou, Tyler and his werewolves, Marcel and Davina, Klaus. She opened her eyes and looked at Jesse one final time.  
>"I'll always love you," she whispered and he smiled before standing up and backing away from her.<br>"I know," he said and then he was gone and she knew there was somewhere else she needed to be, some people she had to see, unfinished business to take care of._

* * *

><p>When she came to she didn't know how long she'd been out, but Haley was standing just a few yards away from her, her hands were tied behind her back and while she kept a brave face, Caroline could see the tears streaming down her face silently.<br>"Don't worry Haley, I'll make it quick." Everyone was to preoccupied with what was happening in front of them to notice Caroline had regained reconciousness and she managed to rip one of her hands free, biting down to keep her anguished pain out of their attention. She loosened the vervain rag and clenched her teeth together as she removed the other stake from her hand. She was just about to pull out the one from her stomach when one of the wolves looked at her.  
>"Hey, she's getting free!" he shouted and jumped towards her, she ripped the stake from her stomach and tossed it at him, hitting him square in the throat and he dropped dead by her feet. She lurched upwards and grabbed the two stakes pinning her thighs down, tossing them aside, the amount of vervain she'd inhaled kept her from healing as fast as she should and she was still weak.<br>"Run Haley!" she croaked out in the chaos that ensued and the pregnant werewolf didn't think twice before doing what she was told.

Tyler had been so focused on Caroline getting free that he didn't notice Haley was gone until it was too late and he cursed as he turned to her, his hybrid features present.  
>"Damn it Caroline!" he growled and glared at the remaining wolves.<br>"What are you waiting for?! Go after her!" he roared at them and they took of into the woods after Haley, leaving Caroline alone with Tyler. In her weakened state she didn't have a chance against him, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She stumbled to her feet and straightened up, she barely had the strength to stand, let alone fight. He was on her in a tenth of a second, his hand wrapped around her throat, ramming her back hard into a tree. She gasped in pain, and clawed futilely against the hand that was choking the air out of her lungs.  
>"You should have stayed out of this," he sneered and she shot him a glare. A second later he was ripped away from her and she slid down the tree, whimpering in pain and exhaustion.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that mate," Klaus said cooly as he placed himself protectively in front of Caroline, glancing at her over his shoulder, quickly determining the state she was in. She saw Tyler get to his feet after he was sent flying into the cabin wall and he was bristling with pent up anger as he launched himself at Klaus.  
>Rationally Caroline knew that Tyler wouldn't be able to hurt Klaus, but she wasn't thinking rational anymore, not after everything she'd just gone through. She pushed herself to her feet and as Klaus grabbed Tyler and tossed him into a tree just across from Caroline, she sped over to him and pushed her hand into his chest, tightening her grip around his heart. Tyler's eyes constricted in a mix between pain and fear and then she yanked back her hand. The last thing Tyler saw before he died was his heart in her hand and then he fell to the ground along with it.<p>

Caroline collapsed after that, but before she hit the ground she found herself lifted by strong arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered before the tears came and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.<br>"Shh, love I've got you." he promised and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Haley," she suddenly realized and tried to break free but he kept his hold on her and it was unbreakable.<br>"Don't worry love, Elijah has her, it sounds like Rebekah is having some fun with the wolves as we speak." she relaxed and turned her head away from the place she hoped she'd never have to see again.  
>"I'm sorry," she said again, but this time she had no idea what she was apologizing for.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Elijah held out a glass of bourbon for Klaus as he joined his siblings in the study and Klaus accepted it gratefully.<br>"Still sleeping," he sighed and took a drink, Rebekah was standing by the window, deep in thought, this day had been rough on all of them.  
>"Haley?" He questioned and Elijah looked in the direction of her room, Haley had been wracked with guilt once they got back, but after Elijah had spent countless hours reassuring her that Caroline would be fine she had finally dozed off.<br>"As to be expected. She's tired and upset, but she finally fell asleep." Klaus nodded and took a seat on the couch.  
>"I think we should host that ball this weekend," Rebekah said suddenly and both men turned to her with disbelieving looks.<br>"After everything that just happened, you want to host a _ball_?" Klaus demanded and Rebekah turned to face them with a determined look.  
>"That's exactly why we should host that ball. To show everyone just who's in charge in this city. And besides, I'm going to enlist Haley and Caroline's help, that would help them keep their minds of things <em>and <em>keep them out of further trouble. I'm tired of having to rescue them all the time, and really Nik, Caroline's a little too reckless for her own good." she admonished and Klaus couldn't dispute her sentiment.  
>"Alright, a ball it is." Elijah agreed and the quiet settled around them.<p>

"Caroline's stirring," Rebekah said quietly and glanced at Klaus, he didn't need any further encouragement to look in on her.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was back in her bed at the Originals home, the room was dark but she could tell someone else was present, the smell of blood drifted over her senses and she reached out to grab the glass that was settled on her bedside table.<br>"How are you feeling?" Caroline turned her head to see Klaus leaning by the windowledge and shrugged.  
>"I've been better," she said quietly and watched his jaw harden.<br>"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured more to himself then her and crossed the floor to her bed, she put the now empty glass back on the table and looked up at him. She was still so tired and even though she would never admit it, she was afraid. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek.  
>"You should get some rest," he said and removed his hand, before he could go she grabbed his wrist and he glanced at her.<br>"Stay," she said just above a whisper and he swallowed before nodding. She moved over to give him room, not letting go of his hand in the process.  
>He removed his shoes before he settled into the bed next to her and hesitated for a moment as she curled into him, resting her head on his chest and her hand above his heart, before he wrapped his arm around her gently.<br>"Please don't leave me," she whispered brokenly and he felt a surge of anger at all the pain and suffering she'd been going through the last 48 hours, he made a promise to never let that happen to her again.  
>"I've got you sweetheart, you're safe." he promised and kissed the top of her head. Marcel could wait for a little while longer, right now Caroline needed him to keep her safe and he would, if it was the last thing he did.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: A twist in the tale

**Hi again! This is a long one! A lot happens in this one and I hope you like all of it, I have to tell you that this story is getting a little more complicated over the next couple of chapters and things are about to get antsy and a war is brewing. **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>Klaus stood by the window in her room and watched as Caroline twisted in her sleep, he didn't know whether it was a common occurence or if she'd began having restless nights after the incident with Tyler out in the bayou, frankly he was getting tired of Haley always seeming to bring the vampire into trouble. He had never wanted any of this, he had never imagined the possibility of ever being a father, least of all fathering Haley's child and he still wasn't certain the child was even his, but then why would the witches go through all that trouble of trying to have her killed every chance they got? Still, something wasn't adding up in his mind. Whenever he broached the possibility that the child wasn't even his to Elijah, he would only give him one of his famous disappointed looks that Klaus had gotten so used to over the years that he'd stopped mentioning it entirely.<p>

"No, please don't" Caroline whimpered from the bed and curled into a ball, her face was contorted in agony and her hair was matted to her forehead. He wanted to help her somehow, he'd even considered entering her dreams and taking the nightmares away, but for some reason it didn't feel right violating her privacy like that. It had become abundantly clear to him over the last few weeks that his feelings towards the young vampire stretched far past fascination and curiosity and that scared him more then anything ever had, even his fear for Mikael was nothing compared to how he was feeling about caring for someone outside of his family.

"No, stop!" He tensed as Caroline shot up in bed and looked around the room frantically, her hands bunched around the bedsheets tightly and she was breathing heavily when her eyes landed on him.  
>"Klaus," she breathed and swallowed nervously, how long had he been there? She let go of the sheets and ran a shaky hand through her damp hair, these nightmares were slowly taking away her sanity, she didn't know what was real or dreams anymore.<br>"How long have you been here?" her voice was shaking with an emotion close to fear and she looked at him with wary eyes, she knew he'd spent most his nights watching over her since the incident and somehow that made her feel guilty, she was sure he had more valuable things to do with his time.  
>"Long enough," he said quietly and pushed away from the window to join her on the bed. He took a seat next to her and reached out a hand to wipe away some of the tears she didn't even know she'd let fall in her sleep.<p>

"I could make the nightmares go away if you let me." She knew what he was suggesting, but after everything that had happened with Damon she couldn't be compelled again, just the thought of it made her sick.  
>"I'm sure it will pass eventually," even she didn't believe that, but what else could she do but hope they would?<br>"I'm sorry about what happened to you, it shouldn't be your job to protect my child." He told her and she was overcome by the serenity of his words, he really didn't like seeing her hurt.  
>"I need to tell you something Klaus." He didn't say a word and he didn't move a muscle, as if he was afraid of scaring her away if he so much as let out a breath.<br>"Marcel was working with Tyler that first night when Haley was kidnapped, and I wanted to believe it was a mistake so badly, that it was all some giant misunderstanding, but when I confronted him about it he didn't even try to deny it." she sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve, she couldn't believe she was actually falling apart in front of the one man she actually had feelings for after Jesse.  
>"And I know I should have told you right away, Rebekah wanted to, she was going to tell you before I stopped her. I was so afraid of what you would do to him, I've heard the rumors of what you do to those who betray you, and I knew it was wrong of me to protect him, but he's the closest thing I have to a family Klaus, I couldn't bare the thought of his death." She glanced up at him nervously and saw his face had morphed into a cold emotionless mask.<br>"It was selfish of me to keep it to myself, I know all of this could probably have been avoided if I was just up-front with you, but I didn't know what else to do. So I made Rebekah a promise, I swore to her that if he ever did something like that again I would kill him myself, and I would, I _will._"  
>she corrected herself.<br>"Is that all?" she shook her head and brought her hands together, she needed desperately to hold onto something because she knew that the next thing she told him would bring back so many painful memories of her past and she needed to keep it together.

"I knew Tyler, I knew he wouldn't just stop after that one attempt but I grew up with him, his parents were friends with my parents and we went to high school together. Again I knew I should have told you, Haley too knew we should have told you right away, but then he would die too and despite everything he did he was a reminder of what had been good about my life in Mystic Falls." Klaus watched her closely, he hadn't known she used to live in Mystic Falls, she must have gone to New Orleans before he and his family ever went to that god forsaken town.  
>"So you protected him, both of you." Caroline snapped her eyes to look at him and they were wide with regret.<br>"We were going to tell you the next morning, but then you were gone and we decided to get away for a while, it seems I'm always getting myself into trouble lately." he couldn't despute that assesment, he had never met a vampire so prone to endangering herself in all of his thousands year and he had a suspicion that had always been the case with her, not just because of her involvement with his family.

"I won't kill Marcel," he promised her and the look of confusion that crossed over her features was enough to bring out a smile.  
>"Why?" he reached out to gently caress her cheek and he was pleased when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, he felt a sudden urge to kiss her but he held himself back, now was neither the time nor place for such things.<br>"He is your family, you care about him and for now that keeps him safe. But if the day ever comes when that is no longer the case, then I won't hesitate to kill him." she appreciated his honesty, he was already giving her so much more then she'd ever expected.  
>"Thank you," she whispered and opened her eyes to look at him, just now realizing how close they were.<p>

They hadn't kissed since that one time and she was starting to think that maybe it would be just that one time, but maybe it was her time to kiss him now, to make the first move and see what could happen. She also knew that if she did do it, if she did kiss him now there was no going back, Rebekah had warned her that her brother didn't easily let go of things or people he considered his and if she did this she would be willingly offering herself up to him, she would be making herself _his._ His hand never left her cheek and she saw his eyes darting between her lips and her eyes and before she could rethink her decision she closed the small gap between them and molded her lips to his, the kiss starting out sweet and soft until he took over and it became more urgent, passionate enough to make her breathing hitch.

When she pulled back to catch her breath she was breathing heavily and his gaze was hungry and slightly fearful as he looked at her, she reached up to cup his cheek and then his arms were around her, he lowered her gently onto the bed and hovered above her.  
>"There is no going back from this Caroline," she took his warning as what it was, a last chance to get out or to be with him until he was finished with her, either way she didn't have anything to lose and she was ready to think about herself for a change, to live a little just for her. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down so their lips connected and she had given her answer. No matter what happened in the future she was his, and they both knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah smiled as he listened to the conversation between his brother and Caroline, he had hoped she liked his brother enough to give him a chance and now he just hoped Niklaus cherished her the way she deserved to be cherished after everything she had done for their family.<br>He was pleasently surprised when he heard Niklaus promise not to go after Marcel because it would hurt her and he knew he had gravely underestimated his brothers feelings for the girl.  
>"Why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" Rebekah questioned as she dropped down on the sofa across from him and reached over to pour herself a glass of scotch.<br>"Caroline just gave our brother a chance" he informed her and Rebekah quirked a brow.  
>"Since when do you eavesdrop on conversations going on behind closed doors?" she teased and he sighed and joined her in a drink.<br>"It was not my intention I assure you, but I overheard her telling Niklaus about Marcel and wanted to make sure he didn't do anything rash," Rebekah lowered her drink and watched him carefully.  
>"You were afraid he might hurt her," she stated and Elijah didn't argue, that had in fact been one of his worries,yes.<br>"He may have changed Rebekah but our brother is still our brother, he has a tendency of letting his temper get ahead of him." She snorted at that and rolled her eyes, he didn't need to tell her about that, she had felt it on her own body far too many times over the years.

"Do you think she's aware of what she's getting herself into?" There was no mistaking the worry in his sisters voice and Elijah suddenly realized how Caroline had come to mean quite a deal to all of them, not just his brother. They all cared for the baby vampire, even Haley had found a friend and protector in the girl when it seemed she needed a protector of her own, well now she had several he mused.  
>"I don't know, but I won't let any harm come to her, even if she should decide to leave one day." Rebekah was thoughtful as she lifted her drink to her lips and let the liquid flow down her throat, barely feeling anything as the alcohol mixed with her blood.<br>"You know as well as I do that he won't simply let her leave 'Lijah,"  
>"I will not stand by and let him keep her prisoner against her own will Rebekah, if she chooses to leave one day, I will help her do so." Rebekah's eyes widened for a moment at the implications of that statement. In a thousand years Elijah had stood by Klaus like the noble brother he was, but here he was promising a betrayal for a girl he hardly even knew, it made her wonder whether there was more behind it, something he wasn't sharing with her.<br>"He would find her again eventually," they both knew she was right, and they both knew they would help her get away again, but neither of them voiced their thoughts.  
>"Let's hope it never comes to that" Elijah said finally and glanced at his sister with meaning.<br>"Yes," she agreed and finished what was left of her drink, "let's hope"

* * *

><p>Sophie was pacing anxiously inside the mausoleum, now that word had reached her of Caroline's change in allegiance she knew they were in trouble. They still had the upper-hand in regards of Haley, but Caroline was more special then any of them realized, even the witches hadn't figured out the importance of her yet.<br>"Sophie? What's going on, you sounded nervous on the phone," Sophie turned to Sabine and wondered just how much she should share about what she'd discovered about Caroline. Every witch in New Orleans already knew about the vampire immune to magic, but she was pretty sure she was the only one who realized why, or at least had a theory about it.

"I don't think we're going to be able to use my connection with Haley for much longer" she disclosed and wrapped her shaky arms around herself, if her suspicions were right they had a much bigger problem then the hybrid baby, the entire witch community was on the line either way.  
>"What are you talking about, I thought you said things were going smoothly," Sabine narrowed her eyes and stepped closer so she could examine Sophie in the light of the moon.<br>"What is it you're not telling me?" Sophie looked around hesitantly to make sure they were alone before she shared her theory with Sabine, watching her friends face pale more and more by the second.  
>"Sophie..." she trailed off and copied the other witches nervous looks.<br>"If you're right, then..." Sophie nodded her head and closed her eyes.  
>"I know," she felt a pain in her chest when she said what she wanted so much to never utter out loud.<br>"Caroline can't live"

* * *

><p>The news of the upcoming ball had traveled fast and Rebekah was driving everybody crazy with insistent planning, even Caroline and Haley had had enough at that point, so they had turned to hiding out whenever Rebekah was near. They knew she was just trying to keep them occupied, but it was only so much they could take before they snapped and they were both reaching close to that point.<br>"Do you think she's gone yet?" Haley whispered and Caroline listened closely to see if she could detect Rebekahs presence anywhere around.  
>"No, I think were good" she breathed and cracked open the door leading out of the "dungeons" or whatever the hell she was supposed to call it.<br>"Great, I need to lay down for a bit, all this hiding is making me dizzy." Caroline laughed and followed Haley to her room, she was actually hoping to find Elijah somewhere, she had something she needed to discuss with him.  
>"Have a nice nap," she smiled and left Haley to her own, she couldn't imagine what the werewolf was going through, she was tough and that was good, she needed to be if she wanted to come out of all of this alive. So far she'd done a great job of it.<p>

Like she'd suspected she found Elijah lounging in the library with a book and he greeted her with a warm smile when she asked if she could speak to him for a moment.  
>"How can I be of assistance Caroline?" she mused over how Elijah was always so formal in the way he spoke, Klaus could be downright crude sometimes and Rebekah wasn't much better, but Elijah always seemed so collected, it was scary really, she hoped she would never see him on his worst because she believed he could be exceptionally frightening if he wanted to.<br>"I need your help" she told him and he folded up his book and put it down on the table, focusing all his attention on her and what she had to say.  
>"I received a phone call from Sophie this morning, she wants to meet me the day after the ball and usually I wouldn't think twice about it, but there was something off about her. I don't feel comfortable going alone." His gaze was unsettling, like he could see right through her.<br>"I would be happy to assist you, but if you don't mind me asking; why me and not Klaus or Rebekah?" he believed he already knew the answer but he needed to hear it confirmed before he could make anything more of it.  
>"Because you're the only one who knows," he nodded and crossed his legs, she couldn't understand how even that was slightly threatening when Elijah did it.<br>"And if you don't mind _my _asking; why haven't you told them?" she hadn't asked him to keep it a secret, but she knew he hadn't told any of them or they would have said something about by now.  
>"It is not my secret to share," he stated calmly but she could see it was more then that, she thought she might know what it was.<br>"You're afraid they might use me as a weapon, aren't you?" he made a note not to underestimate her intelligance in the future, she was very perceptive the young vampire.  
>"I do love my siblings Caroline, don't ever question that. But they both have a tendency to make rash and unwise decisions and I do not wish to see you come in the crossfire of this war." Caroline appreciated his concern, but she was already smack in the middle of it, immunity or not.<br>"Thank you Elijah, I appreciate that." He smiled and straightened up.

"This meeting of yours, when is it to take place?" Caroline pulled out her phone and scanned the detailed text she'd received from Sophie after they'd ended their call.  
>"Eight o'clock in the cemetery, it says to come alone so you should keep your distance until I might need you, if that's okay?" he didn't feel comfortable letting her go on her own, but she was giving him great trust by asking this of him and he would do his best to be worthy of it.<br>"Of course, I will keep my distance until you need my assistance," she smiled gratefully and stood up.  
>"Again, thank you for doing this Elijah. And now I have to go to my room, Klaus says he left me a present" she grinned cheerfully and Elijah smiled as she walked away, she would make a nice attribute to their family, one that had been sorely needed for quite some time.<p>

* * *

><p>When she reached her room she pushed open the door and saw a large cardboard box on the middle of her bed, a card on top of it. She bit her lip in nervous anticipation as she walked over to open it, she saw her named scribbled on the envelope in a elegant scripture and was careful not to rip the envelope when she opened it.<br>"_Save me a dance" _was written inside the card and she put it on the bed next to the box before removing the lid, her breath hitching as she took a look at what was inside. A small black box was lying on top of what she was sure was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, and she opened the black velvet box with shaky hands.  
>"Oh my god," she breathed and removed the diamond bracelet from it's case, it was the most stunning piece of jewlery she had ever laid eyes upon. She spent a few minutes marveling over the bracelet before she put it gently back in the case, terrified of ruining it and then she softly lifted the gown out of the box.<br>It was a long beautiful pearl white gown she had never seen the likes of, she lifted it up in front of the light and was surprised to feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"Do you like it?" She put the gown gently down on the dress and turned around to find the sender of the gift eying her cautiously.  
>"It's beautiful," she breathed just above a whisper and had a sudden urge to clear her voice, no one had ever done anything like this for her before, made her feel special enough to deserve such a gift. Klaus stepped into the room and joined her by the bed, he reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and she closed her eyes at the way he made her feel.<br>"It will be once you're in it," he told her and she opened her eyes to look at him, his gaze was so intense she didn't know whether to look away or get lost in them.  
>"Thank you," she stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips, lingering a little longer then strictly necessary.<br>"And thank you for the bracelet, it's breathtaking" he smiled and looked over at the bracelet in question.  
>"It's just a little something I've had laying around" he teased and she rolled her eyes at his attempt to play it casual.<br>"Well thanks anyway, it's special to me" and she wasn't lying, it really was special to her.

"I have some business I need to take care of tonight, will you be fine on your own for a few hours?" she sighed dramatically and wound her hands around his neck, amazed at how right it felt to be in his arms.  
>"What will I ever do with myself in your absence? It's not like I'll have your sister pestering me or Elijah and Haley for company or anything" he narrowed his eyes playfully and tightened his arms around her.<br>" Are you mocking me Miss Forbes?" he challenged and she looked around secretively.  
>"I don't know, am I?" she grinned up at him and squealed when he lifted her of her feet and carried her over to a place on her bed that was still vacant.<br>"I might find a way to punish you for that later," he scolded and her grin widened.  
>"Ooh, kinky" he laughed and let her go, caressing her cheek gently.<br>"Do try to keep out of harms way while I'm gone won't you?" she felt the shift in the air and swallowed.  
>"I won't" she promised.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is everybody?" Rebekah demanded when she joined Haley in the otherwise vacant kitchen. The werewolf was eating peanutbutter right out of the jar with a spoon, one of her weird pregnancy cravings having kicked in.<br>"Don't know, Elijah and Caroline left a little while ago and Klaus was gone by the time I woke from my nap" she shrugged and licked of the spoon, Rebekah making a face of the disgust.  
>"How am I supposed to get anything done when everyone seems to disappear all the time?!" Haley snorted and shook her head.<br>"Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but you've been kind of a pain in the ass the last couple of days," she informed her and Rebekah's answering scowl was enough to make Haley laugh.  
>"Well, someone needs to make sure everything is taken care of, you and Caroline haven't even picked out gowns for gods sake!" the orginal threw her hands in the air for emphasis and Haley swallowed down another spoonful and waved it around until she could speak again.<br>"That's not true, Caroline already has a gown. I stopped by her room earlier and I saw it hanging on her closet, it's to die for." Rebekah frowned and stood up from the chair she was occupying.  
>"What gown, why haven't I heard about this?" she stomped out of the kitchen and heard Haley following behind and from the smell she was still carrying that bloody peanutbutter jar with her.<p>

"See, I told you._.For._" Rebekah stared at the dress and couldn't disagree, it was quite something, but she doubted Caroline had picked it out on her own and that's when she spotted the card on the nightstand. She smiled and walked over to the dress, running her hand down the soft fabric.  
>"My brother has great taste," she stated and turned around to look at Haley who seemed confused.<br>"Your brother? Exactly who are we talking about here, last time I checked you have two of them." Rebekah picked up the card and handed it to Haley.  
>"Haven't you gotten wind of the latest news sweetheart? Klaus and Caroline are an item now, the gown and this bracelet is a gift from him." she explained and showed Haley the bracelet, watching in amusement as the girls eyes widened comically.<br>"Wow, had I known your brother had such good taste, I might have made more of an effort to get him to like me" she joked and Rebekah laughed.  
>"Trust me Haley, you should be glad you didn't. Niklaus is a handfull, I don't think Caroline realizes what she's gotten herself in to." Haley thought about that for a moment and looked at Rebekah.<br>"If anyone can handle him I think it might be her, she's been through a lot and come out of it on top. I have faith in her." And surprisingly enough it was those words that made Rebekah realize she might have been underestamating Caroline all along, she was a lot stronger then any of them had given her credit for and she would not forget that in the future.

"Well then, let's go find you a gown" Rebekah said cheerily and Haley groaned, shopping was the last thing she felt like doing right now, she should have stayed in bed all day.  
>"Fine, let's go find a stinking gown." she relented with a huff and moved towards the kitchen to put away the peanut butter, it wasn't good for her anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie groaned as she came too, she had a splitting headache and for a moment she had no recollection of where she was until a door opened and Kol appeared and it all came back to her.<br>"Oh good, you're awake, I was starting to worry there for a second," he called cheerily and she clutched her head with a pained groan.  
>"What happened?" she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around to take in her surroundings.<br>"And where are we?" Kol looked up at her from where he was kneeling in front of a fireplace, snapping his fingers and making a flame ignite the firewood he'd stacked inside it. That was another thing that had slipped her mind, Kol wasn't a vampire anymore, he'd come back from the other side as a witch.  
>"To answer your second question first; we're still in the bayou, and well I'm not sure what happened. You mentioned Tyler, then your eyes widened in horror and you screamed for five minutes hunched over in pain before you passed out. I carried you inside and well, were still here." She was oddly touched that he'd cared enough about her to bring her inside and nurse her back to health, however long that took.<br>"How long was I out anyway?" she questioned and stretched out her sore limbs, it felt like she'd been out for months.  
>"Three days" he told her casually and she gaped at him.<br>"_Three days? _Are you serious?" From the look he was giving her she could tell he wasn't just trying to trick her, she'd really been out for three days. What the hell?!

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Kol said suddenly and disappeared out the door, Bonnie was slightly worried he was leaving her there until he came back in carrying two long dressbags.  
>"I got you something" he grinned and handed her one of the bags, she frowned and stood up, zipping it down and staring at the dress in front of her in bewilderment.<br>"You got me a... ball gown" she said flatly and raised a brow, had he gone crazy while she was out?  
>"Yes, do you like it?" she took another look at the gown and realized she did like it, it was beautiful, classy and not to over the top but she still didn't see why she would need a gown.<br>"It gorgeous, but why though?" Kol unzipped his own bag and revealed a black tux, now she was even more confused.  
>"My family is hosting a ball and we can't show up underdressed can we, my sister would kill me" he smirked and Bonnie looked from the gown to the tux and then at Kol with a small smile.<br>"Kol... are you asking me to a ball?" he looked at her for a moment before he zipped up his bag again and his smirk reappeared.  
>"Bonnie Bennet, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to my families ball?" she laughed at his theatrics and nodded her head.<br>"It's not like I have someone else to go with" she teased and Kol cocked his head to the side.  
>"Are you flirting with me Bennet?" her eyes widened and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks as his words settled in and she realized that's exactly what she was doing, and strangely enough she was okay with that.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Caroline was currently admiring a painting depicting a beautiful imagery of a waterhole surrounded by a flock of horses. One of the horses stood out more then the rest of them, it was a black stallion overlooking the rest from the top of the waterfall sporting cliff.<br>"I did not realize you were interested in art" Elijah commented when he joined her and she cast him a quick smile before returning her eyes to the painting.  
>"I'm not, but I know Klaus is" she explained and he turned to her with an amused smile.<br>"Is this you teaching yourself about art Caroline?" she laughed and shook her head, turning around to face him with a smile.  
>"God no, art is not exactly my thing. I don't have the patience for it. No, I was actually thinking about getting Klaus a present" Elijah turned his gaze back to the painting and wondered if it was just a coincidence or if Caroline had somehow learned of his brothers affections for horses.<br>"Why horses?" Caroline shrugged and cocked her head to the side, examining the painting for the fifth time since they arrived at the gallery owned by a friend of Caroline.  
>"I like horses, they're such magestic creatures. And if I'm to be honest; that black stallion there kind of reminds me of your brother" Elijah looked at her with amused surprise and she felt compelled to explain it, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She hadn't even slept with Klaus yet, not in a sexual way at least.<br>"I know horses isn't exactly the way most people would explain Klaus, but the thing is, horses are powerful. They seem like such gentle-hearted creatures and I guess they are, but they are also lone creatures, they thrive among others but doesn't need others to rise. I kind of think of your brother like that, beautiful, strong and powerful, I don't know, don't judge me." She muttered embarassed and missed the fond smile that flashed over Elijahs features.

"Thank you Caroline," she looked up at him in confusion, what did he have to thank her for?  
>"For what?" Elijah turned around and looked out the store window at the many busy passerbyes.<br>"For giving him a chance, no one has given my brother a chance in a very long time." Caroline blushed and looked down at her hands.  
>"You shouldn't thank me for that. I wouldn't have given him that chance if he didn't prove he was worth it. I don't love him yet Elijah, but I know that I will someday, if he just lets me." She had never imagined she would open up so much of herself to someone she hardly even knew, but she'd learned early on that each member of the Mikaelson-clan held different parts. Klaus was the strong silent type, the one she'd go to if she felt scared or threatened, he was her main protector so to speak. Rebekah she'd go to if she wanted to gossip or bitch about someone or something, preferably Marcel or Klaus or maybe both, and Haley was the one she could be normal with kind of. None of them were exactly normal, Haley had never known her family and Caroline had chosen not to seek them out once she got the chance to do so, she could trust Haley with things she didn't trust anyone but herself with. Elijah was the voice of reason, he was the one who would have her back no matter what and he would protect her from even his own family, she was sure of that after she learned he didn't tell Klaus and Rebekah about her magic-thing.<br>"I'm pleased to hear it" he smiled and turned back around before once more joining her in front of the painting.  
>"As for the painting as a gift for Niklaus, I think you've chosen right, he will love it. I am sure of it." As if his assessment decided everything Caroline started discussing prices and delivery with the owner and she was incredibly stubborn on the price, the owner finding no other way but to agree on the price that Caroline had set.<br>"Great!" The young vampire clapped her hands together and swiped her card, all the arrangements for the delivery set to come later that night was made in the few minutes afterwards.

"Now that, that is all taken care of, was there anything else on your list of things to do for this afternoon?" Caroline hooked her arm through Elijahs like they were old friends and let out a laugh.  
>"You're always so formal Elijah, I get that you've been around for a millenium give or take, but this is the twenty-first century you know" he smiled and let her steer him wherever she intended to go next.<br>"But since you asked there is one thing actually," she stopped them outside of a jewlerystore and he looked at her in confusion, he thought Niklaus had already gotten her jewlery.  
>"Are you in need of fresh jewlery?" she shook her head and stepped in front of him with folded arms and a look of exasperation.<br>"It's not for me Elijah. I'm going to help you pick out something nice for Haley" she stated matter of factly and Elijah tensed in worry, was his affections for the mother of his feature niece or nephew so obvious?  
>"I'm a girl Elijah, I notice such things" she told him as if she'd read his mind and before he had the chance to object, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store.<p>

"I was thinking maybe a classic locket of some kind. Of course knowing you're family right I'm sure you have one of those just lying around somewhere, and it's probably a hundred times more beautiful then anything you'll find in this place, but you know just in case" Caroline was scanning the counters for something just perfect, it needed to be simple and elegant, yet it had to be one of a kind and eyefalling.  
>"Caroline" she ignored him and kept on babbling, she wasn't going to let him wiggle his way out of this, she knew from the way he looked at Haley that he cared about her and she knew Haley liked him too, so what was stopping them really?<br>"Caroline!" she spun around with folded arms and narrowed eyes, was he seriously going to fight her over this?  
>"I appreciate the thought and consideration, but I do not think it wise to bestow heartfelt gifts upon the mother of my brothers unborn child, it would be unnapropriate." Caroline snorted and turned back around to scan the counters and shelves for what she was looking for.<br>"Please Elijah, you may be able to trick yourself into believing that bullshit, but you aren't fooling me. Katherine always said you were to stubborn for your own damn good." she muttered the final part and it wasn't until she noticed the complete lack of response she realized her mistake. She turned around and saw Elijah eying her cautiously, there was a spark of distrust in her eyes and she sighed, if she wanted him to trust her again she needed to tell him the full truth.  
>"Yeah I know Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova or whatever the hell it is she's calling herself these days.""Listen, let's forget about the jewlery for now and have a coffee, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Two years ago~<em>

_Caroline had checked into a motel for the night, she was halfway to Mystic Falls and she needed a break to get her emotions under control before she was able to face her mom and friends again, and everything else that she didn't want to face.  
>After Jesses death she couldn't stand to be in New Orleans anymore, and just the thought of having to see Marcels face was enough to make her kill, she'd come close to turning it off when she found him, but when she realized who was behind it she focused all her attention on anger and the undeniable hatred she felt for the man she'd considered family less then twenty-four hours ago.<br>_

_She had just gotten back to her room after a little midnight snack and was ready for a shower, truth was she wasn't going to Mystic Falls to reunite with her friends and family, she'd heard the original family was in town and she wanted to make them an offer they couldn't refuse, hopefully.  
>She heard heels clicking against the pavement outside her room and before whoever it was had the time to knock, she opened the door wide and walked back into the room, she already knew who it was.<br>"Took you long enough" she called over her shoulder and dug out a sheet of paper and a necklace she'd been carrying with her since New Orleans.  
>"You're the one who called me blondie, how did you find me anyway?" Caroline turned around and looked the newcomer up and down, amazed at how much she looked like Elena, well technically Elena looked like her but what's the difference?<br>"I've got friends" she told her vaguely and handed her the sheet of folded out paper, sort of a payment for her services.  
>"Powerful ones apparently" the brunette looked around the shabby motel room, it wasn't exactly the ritz, but the last thing on Carolines mind right now was luxurious living.<br>"Can we just get this over with," she folded her arms and looked at the five centuries year old vampire expectantly, she hadn't called her to make pleaseantries, she needed something from the doppelganger.  
>"Fine, what do you want?" Caroline walked around her guest and looked out the open door to make sure they were alone, she was positive Marcel had sent someone to keep tabs on her, he had been so sure she'd get over what he did, but she knew differently. She would never forgive him for what he did, never.<br>_

_"Information, mostly"  
>"About what?" Caroline snorted and grabbed a fresh bottle of bourbon out of her purse, pouring two glasses taking one for herself and handing the other one to her guest.<br>"You're the elusive Katherine Pierce, right? You've perfected the art of running, cunning and scheming for the past five hundred years, I need an experts advice." she stated calmly and took a swig of her drink, the taste that would have burned her throat in a little over a year ago could hardly be felt anymore.  
>"Really? And what reason could a baby vampire such as yourself have to scheme about? This wouldn't have something to do with the murder of your witch boyfriend, would it, <strong>Caroline<strong>?" She shouldn't be surprised that Katherine knew her name, after all she'd made it her lifes mission to know everything about everyone, just in case they might be a threat or become one someday.  
>"Good, you know who I am. Glad we got that out of the way. Now the reason I sought you out is because, well I'm heading to Mystic Falls tomorrow and I need the low-down on everyone in town. And I need a small favor of you as well." Katherine placed the folded paper Caroline had handed her into her coat pocket and took a seat on the bed.<br>"What's in it for me? Except for the spell I mean" she said and patted her pocket, Caroline had already anticipated this and kept her eyes locked with the doppelganger for a long time.  
>"I owe you one" Katherine laughed and stood up, tsking as she headed for the door.<br>"What could I possibly want from you?" her voice was mocking and condesending, but Caroline knew she'd change her mind once she realized what she was capable of.  
><em>

_She let Katherine walk out of there and stepped aside a second later as the vampire came flying back into the room, slamming right into the backwall and falling to the ground with a pained groaned.  
>"You brought a witch" she groaned and pushed unto her feet, looking both annoyed and impressed when her gaze settled on Caroline again.<br>"I figured you wouldn't be easily swayed" she shrugged and poured Katherine another glass.  
>"Come on in Janine!" she called out and her friend stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.<br>"You think a witch can keep me from leaving? Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now, both of you" Caroline sighed and sat down on the spot Katherined had occupied only a few seconds ago.  
>"Because you're going to need me someday, maybe not now, but someday." she said confidently and Janine kept her eyes trained on Katherine, obvious distrust for the vampire was coursing through her veins.<br>"I don't know what you think it is you can offer me barbie, but I'm pretty sure you need me more then I need you." Caroline looked at Janine and nodded her head, the witch turned to her and started chanting.  
>"Vesmatos Incendia" she kept repeating the chant over and over again, her voice gathering in strength until the entire room was on fire, Katherine pressed herself against the backwall with wild panicked eyes, she'd realized a second ago when she went for the witches throat that she was trapped by an invisible wall and the flames kept creeping closer. Her gaze moved from the witch who was consentrating all her power on the blonde vampire, but nothing seemed to be happening. She was sitting on the bed surrounded by flames and sipping on her drink like she was enjoying a relaxing friday night.<br>"Ahh!" she cried out as the flames took hold of her jeans and she rushed against the wall, only to be smacked back. She banged her fists against the invisible wall, sneering and looking to Caroline.  
>"Okay, I believe you! Just stop!" she snapped and Caroline let her burn for another few seconds before she nodded at Janine, as soon as she stopped chanting the flames vanished and there was no trace of them ever even being there. <em>

_"How did you do that?" Katherine demanded after a long pause to gather herself, she knows it could be just a trick but the witch was clearly concentrating the spell on Caroline, and it didn't take.  
>"I don't know. After I was turned I discovered some uncanny sideffects, like the fact that I can't be touched by magic, good or bad. And before you ask; yes I have a daylight ring, but that spell was cast on the ring, not on me." she clarified and gave Janine one more nod, excusing her unless she felt like sticking around longer.<br>"Come by my room later" the witch murmured before she took her departure, sending one last glance at Katherine, the distrust would never go away.  
>"Okay, so maybe I might find a use for you later on" the doppelganger admitted and lifted the entire bottle of bourbon to her lips.<br>"What do you need, wonderchild?" Caroline had been called a lot of things through her life, but wonderchild had never been one of them. She smiled and filled Katherine in on her plan, the vampire looked both disturbed and impressed, she knew there was only so much Katherine would help her with but she would take what she could get.  
>"So, you want to just stroll back into town, a town currently filled with vampires, werewolves and the entire Original family. A family you plan to intentionally seek out and ask for their help to destroy the man who robbed you of your love? A little melo-dramatic aren't we?" Caroline cocked a brow and folded her arms.<br>"Coming from the vampire who's been nothing but dramatic since the day she was turned" Caroline mused and to her surprise and chagrin, Katherine was starting to like the baby vampire, she reminded her of herself when she was young.  
>"Fear enough. Listen, I have a better plan for you. One that's going to hurt Marcel far more then what you're doing right now. Go back to New Orleans, get back into his good graces and make him believe, over time, that you've forgiven him for what he did. Take him down from the inside Caroline, and when you finally find your moment, you make damn sure that he knows exactly who was behind his downfall. And as for that little favor you asked of me, I'll be more then happy to take care of it." Caroline thought through Katherines plan, it was more timeconsuming and with a lot less bloodshed then she'd imagined, but picturing the look on Marcels face when he found out about her treason would be worth the delay.<br>"Fine, I'll do it your way. But keep me posted, won't you? It can't hurt having a spy in Mystic Falls" Katherine grinned and stood up, extending her hand to Caroline.  
>"We have a deal my scheming young friend, I might even consider myself your mentor from now on" she smirked and Caroline shook her head and walked her out.<br>"I guess that makes me your protege" she laughed and Katherine winked at her before she walked down the parking to her car, turning around to face Caroline with her hand on the car roof.  
>"Good luck Caroline, I hope you manage to pull it off. And I'll do my part, just like we talked about" Caroline waved and watched her drive-off, it seemed she had a change of plans, she was going back to NOLA.<em>

* * *

><p>"I guess you could say we became friends after that" Caroline said quietly and stirred her latte aimlessly, she didn't even notice the look of distrust that had settled across Elijah's features at some point.<br>"And this plan of yours; is that still in the works?" Caroline looked up at him and she knew what he was really asking her, and a month ago that might have been the case but now everything had changed.  
>"If you want to know if getting involved with your brother, your entire family for that matter, was part of the plan, then no Elijah. I am not using Klaus for my own selfish goals, I'm not going to deny that I did consider it at some point and that it doesn't exactly make things harder for me, but I wouldn't use him like that. I wouldn't use any of you like that." And it was true, she wouldn't do anything to hurt them, none of them. When she'd told Rebekah she'd kill Marcel herself it hadn't been a lie, she just didn't tell her the whole truth of how long she'd been planning to do that anyway.<br>"Very well, but this favor you asked of Katerina, what was it?" Caroline smiled and blew on her coffee.  
>"I asked her to give Damon a little hell for me, for old times sake" she shrugged and looked out the window of the little cafe they'd settled at, it was getting dark and she was feeling ready to go home.<p>

"Damon Salvatore? What of him?" Caroline turned her gaze slowly to see if he really was as clueless as he sounded or if he was just trying to get her to open up, what she saw was real confusion and she made a mental note to thank Rebekah for not saying anything later.  
>"I thought Rebekah might have told you" When all she was given as way of answer was a confused look she sighed.<br>"Back when I was human and still lived in Mystic Falls, Stefan and Damon Salvatore showed up in town. Long story short, I quickly became Damons own personal blood-bag and not to mention sex-toy, I just felt like he deserved a little pain for what he did to me and Katherine was willing to give him that."  
>Elijah had heard Rebekah mention Carolines less then happy past, but he never knew to what extent the young girl had suffered.<br>"I suppose you wish for this to remain between us as well?" Caroline sighed and glanced at Elijah sadly, she felt horrible asking him to keep secrets from his own family and she wasn't going to anymore.  
>"I'm not going to ask you to keep this a secret from your family Elijah, I already owe you so much, I don't have any right to ask you for anything else." He reached across the table and took her hand in a gentle grip.<br>"We shall keep this between us until the time is right miss Forbes, then we will tell them together." She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand.  
>"Thank you Elijah, for everything."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Masquerade

**Hello again! First I must apologize for the long wait on the up-date, I've been a little busy lately and I just started another Arrow-fic so I'm dividing my time as best I can. **

**This chapter is loooong, but a lot happens in it, so hopefully you don't find it boring.  
>It's time for the ball and their is some sweet moments, some surprising twists and a little familial bonding on several levels. <strong>

**Hope you like it, and this is part one, I'll try not to wait so long with the next up-date, no more then a week, that should be do-able. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the infamous Mikaelson-Ball and every supernatural being in New Orleans was invited, including Marcel and those who still remained loyal to him. That was a fact that had made Caroline nervous all day, she hadn't talked to him since she told him off and she felt guilty that she'd stopped coming around to see Davina. She knew the teenage-witch wasn't coming tonight, it was to dangerous for her with all the other witches of the quarter being there and Caroline knew that.<p>

She'd tried getting Sophie to tell her what was so important when she'd stopped by the restaurant a couple hours ago, but the witch was adamant on keeping it secret until their meeting in the cemetary and Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about that. She could tell something was going on, and to be honest she was a little worried. She knew the witches couldn't use magic on her, but they did outnumber her if they had something planned.

Down the hall she could hear Haley complaining about how her gown made her look fat and she smiled, at least some things were still normal.  
>"Oh suck it up, you're pregnant Haley, you're supposed to look fat." Leave it to Rebekah to speak the ugly truth, but then again, Haley was probably the only one who thought she looked fat.<p>

Caroline was standing in front of the full-length mirror wearing her silkrobe and inspecting her make-up and hair. She wasn't sure why, but she was really nervous about tonight, Rebekah had told her that Klaus had planned to announce her as his girl tonight and she was a little unsure how she felt about that. Everything had happened so fast and their relationship was still so fresh, they hadn't even slep together yet. Just the thought of that made her cheeks flare up and her skin feel like it was on fire.

"Caroline, are you decent? It doesn't matter, I'm coming in anyway." Caroline turned around as the door opened and Rebekah appeared carrying her dress for the night and whatever accesories she had to go with it.  
>"Well, don't just stand there. Give me a hand, won't you?" Caroline hurried over and helped relieve Rebekah of her shoes and make-up bag.<br>"What is all this?" she inquired as she looked at everything Rebekah had sprawled out on her bed.  
>"What does it look like? Here, this one is yours" she handed Caroline a masquerade maske. It was white with golden pattern around the edges and it was a half-mask, covering only her eyes.<br>"No one told me this was a masquerade" she frowned and caught Rebekah rolling her eyes.  
>"Yes I did, you were just to busy having eye-sex with my brother to notice. Which for the record, please don't ever do that in my presence again. It gives me images I'd prefer not to have," she grumbled and Caroline blushed.<br>"Sorry," she muttered embarassed and walked back to the mirror.

"Where's your dress?" Caroline pointed towards her wardrobe and watched as Rebekah disappeared for a fraction of a second and then she was back, holding up Carolines gown and looking at her expectantly.  
>"Put it on, will you. The first guests should be here within the hour" Those words only made Caroline more nervous and she watched her face pale and she could feel her hands start to shake, she knotted them together and took a deep breath.<br>"Are you alright?" Caroline swallowed and nodded, trying and failing to give Rebekah a reassuring smile.  
>"When was the last time you fed?" She thought about and came to the realization that it had been almost two days since the last time she fed, how she'd let that happen she had no idea.<br>"A couple of days ago," she admitted and Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Nik, get in here!" Caroline's eyes widened and she flashed into the bathroom and locked the door just as she heard Klaus enter her room.  
>"What Rebekah, what have I done now?" Caroline leaned her back against the door and bit her lip, what was Rebekah doing?<br>"Are you aware that your girlfriend is becoming an anorexic vampire? She hasn't had a drop of blood in two days Nik." Caroline closed her eyes and felt like strangling Rebekah, why on earth did she have to tell him that?  
>"I was not let in on that little fact, no. Where is she?" She was positive Rebekah was pointing to the door right that second and sure enough, a second later a knock sounded through the wooden door.<p>

"Open the door Caroline," she stayed quiet and moved away from the door. She wasn't ready for him to see her like this, barely clothed and shaking like a leaf from nerves and starvation.  
>"Caroline, open the door love. I'll break it down if I have to." She had no doubt he would do it, but maybe she could convince him to leave.<br>"I'm fine Klaus. Just let me get dressed before you yell at me okay, I'd prefer to be decent for that." She heard Rebekah snort and was tempted to smack the other blonde as soon as they were alone.  
>"I'm not going to yell at you Caroline, just open the bloody door."<br>"Damn it," she cursed quietly and took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

He watched her carefully as she walked past him and she felt his gaze on her back when she crossed the floor and looked out the window at the rapidly darkening sky.  
>"Give us a minute Bekah," she heard Rebekah leave and she felt a shiver run down her spine the moment he stepped behind her.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" she shrugged and looked at him over her shoulder.  
>"It's not a big deal Klaus, I just forgot. It happens." She could see his eyes darken and her breathing hitched as he moved closer, she could feel his henley brushing up against her back and she closed her eyes as his arm circled her waist.<p>

"This is a frequent occurence, is it?" The only thing she seemed to be able to do was nod, her words were stuck in her throat and she was a little distracted by his hand resting against her stomach. Her silk robe was so thin it felt like his hand was touching her bare skin and that did things to her she hadn't felt in a long time.  
>"Here," he lifted his free hand to her mouth and offered her his wrist, she could see his veins pumping with his powerful blood and she hesitated, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop.<br>"Go on, have your fill." She reached up and wrapped her hands softly around his arm and guided it the rest of the way to her mouth.

In the window she could see her reflection as her eyes darkened and her vampiric nature showed itself as she sunk her fangs into his wrist, he took a breath behind her and then she felt his lips coming to rest against the top of her head.  
>"That's it sweetheart, have at it" she closed her eyes when she felt his blood filling her up with a sense of euphoria she didn't know she'd missed and she moaned as the blood filled her throat.<p>

When she'd taken enough she pulled his wrist away just a little and licked off the excess blood, locking eyes with him in the windows reflection of them, and she was suddenly overcome by how right it felt being in his arms like this. How right the two of them looked together.  
>"Thank you," she told him quietly and turned around to face him. His arms settled on her waist and her robe slid open, this time his hands actually rested on her bare waist. His eyes never left hers and she leaned in to him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him.<br>"You need to feed Caroline," he admonished softly against her lips and she nodded.  
>"I know, I just don't always keep track of how long it's been." It was true, it happened more often then not and it wasn't like she'd ever had anyone call her out on it. After she'd moved out of the compound she didn't spend a lot of time with other vampires and even if she had she doubted they would have said anything, except for maybe Marcel, he would have told her to feed.<p>

"That needs to change," Klaus was firm when he looked at her, but his voice was soft and she knew he was trying not to scold her like a parent would, she was currently the main source of his worries and while she appreciated that she wasn't sure it was justified.  
>"It will, I'll be more watchful" and even if she wasn't, everyone else in this household would be from now on.<p>

"Are you two lovebirds done yet? We have a party to prepare for, remember?" Klaus sighed and placed one last kiss on her forehead before he stepped back and with a parting look he left them to their own devices.

Caroline glared at Rebekah when she closed the door behind Klaus and the blonde frowned at her.  
>"What?"<br>"Calling your brother in here, was uneccessary." Rebekah rolled her eyes and layed her gown down on the bed before stripping out of her jeans and her black tank.  
>"Please, he got you to feed, didn't he?" Caroline knew it was pointless to argue, Rebekah was just as stubborn as her if not more and she had proven her point.<br>"It's not like I'm starving myself on purpose!" she said and threw her arms up and Rebekah only tossed her a look.  
>"Stop being such a drama-queen and get dressed. Time is running short here!" Caroline sighed and walked over to the closet where Rebekah had strung up her gown. She dropped her robe to the floor and pulled the dress of the hanger, stepping into it and walking over to the mirror to take a look at herself.<p>

The dress really was stunning, and it seemed to fit her perfectly. Like whoever made the dress had her in mind all the time and she really did feel special in that beautiful piece of clothing.  
>"Rebekah, can you zip me up?" The original crossed the room in three strides and stopped behind Caroline, carefully dragging the sipper up to the top and placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders, smiling genuinely at her in the mirror.<br>"You look beautiful Caroline," The baby vampire was surprised to see tears in the corner of her eyes, it wasn't just the dress or the make-up or the hair. Looking in the mirror she could see something she'd wanted for some long, something she'd thought she would never have again after she lost Jesse and in the process, Marcel. She saw family, because she was slowly coming to the realization that the entire original family had accepted her as part of their family.  
>"Thank you," she ground out over a lump and Rebekah winked at her before she walked back to her own dress.<p>

Caroline grabbed the maske from where she'd discarded it on the bed and pulled the strap over her head, adjusting it over her eyes and her breath hitched at the beautiful figure looking back at her in the mirror.  
>"If you're done staring at yourself, could you zip me up please?" She turned around and walked the short distance to where Rebekah stood with her back to her. Rebekah too was wearing a white dress, but where Carolines was more pearl-white, Rebekah's was white like snow and it truly was magnificent, one of a kind. It was beautifully decorated and hugged her curves perfectly, making the blonde original looking even more stunning then usual, if that was even possible.<br>"How do I look?" She turned around and faced Caroline with a hopeful look.  
>"Stunning, Marcel will be groveling by your feet before the night is over." Rebekah blushed and looked away.<br>"Yes, well. No amount of groveling will undo what he did." It wasn't until that moment that Caroline realized just how much Rebekah loved Marcel, it was painful to watch, she'd been like that with Jesse and she was fast approaching the same with Klaus.

"I'm gonna go check on Haley," Caroline said quietly and left the room, giving Rebekah a moment of privacy.

Caroline pushed open the door to Haley's room and found the brunette examining herself in the mirror, turning from side to side and frowning at her reflection. She placed her hand over her bulging belly and sighed.  
>"Your making me fat baby," Caroline smiled and stepped into the room.<br>"Don't listen to Rebekah, you look breathtaking." Haley was wearing a long red gown, it was eye-catching and Caroline had no doubt Haley would have plenty of attention from Elijah tonight.  
>"Thanks, you sure I don't look fat?" Caroline shook her head and handed Haley a red and black mask that Rebekah had gotten for her.<br>"Not at all, the babybump just makes it more original," she winked and Haley laughed.  
>"No pun intended?" Caroline grinned and winked at the werewolf girl who'd quickly become her friend.<br>"Not at all, I wouldn't dream of it." Haley grinned back and Caroline helped her put on the mask.

"You don't look so bad yourself Caroline, Klaus has good taste." Caroline blushed and looked down at her hands.  
>"Yes, I suppose he does." She looked up when she felt Haleys hand come to rest on her arm and she was smiling.<br>"I'm happy for you Caroline." Caroline nodded and looked at Haley a little uncertainly.  
>"You aren't bothered by it though? I mean, he is the father of your baby." Haley shook her head and placed her hand over her stomach once again.<br>"No, this thing with me and Klaus happened once and that was it. This pregnancy wasn't exactly planned," Caroline laughed and squeezed Haley's free hand.  
>"I'm glad you're okay with it. How about Elijah though, I know you like him." Haley sighed and a distant look covered her eyes.<br>"Yeah, I think thats one-sided." Caroline knew that wasn't the fact, but it wasn't her place to say so. She just hoped Elijah would come to his senses and make a move soon, Haley wouldn't wait forever.  
>"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know until you've tried, right?" Haley shrugged but didn't answer.<p>

"I can hear people coming, I think it's time." Both girl exchanged nervouse looks before they left the room to go find Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Klaus was so deep in thought when tightening his tie he didn't hear Elijah enter his room, not until he cleared his throat and Klaus looked right into his eyes.<br>"A penny for your thoughts?" Klaus grabbed his suit jacket and shrugged it on, this was a very important night in many ways and he needed everything to go smoothly.  
>"My thoughts are none of your concern Elijah, all though I would appreciate it if you helped control Carolines feeding habits." Elijah quirked a brow and glanced down the hall towards Carolines room.<br>"She _forgets _to keep herself nutritioned" he explained and Elijah put one hand in his pocket and the other one rubbed thoughtfully against his chin.

"You say that as if you doubt her? Are you under the impression she does not feed intentionally?" It had crossed his mind yes, but she had been so adamant in convincing him of her forgetfulness and he didn't want to doubt her.  
>"I don't know Elijah, please just keep an eye on her won't you. You two seem to have grown close over the last couple of days, perhaps she'll listen to you." Elijah watched him carefully, no doubt assessing his words, searching for a hidden meaning.<br>"She has become somewhat of younger sister and friend, that is all." It was a testament to Klaus ability to overreact that Elijah felt the need to explain himself and with good cause, Klaus had in fact suspected there was more to their relationship then purely friendship.  
>"Good. As much as I'd like to stay here and chit-chat, we have guests coming and our sister will have our heads on a platter if we don't show ourselves to be the graceful hosts we're expected to be. Was there something you wanted?" Elijah stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.<br>"There is something we need to discuss, recent concerns that I believe requires our attention." Klaus leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.  
>"What concerns?" Elijah held up his hand when they heard voices from the hall and the courtyard.<br>"Let's continue this conversation later, it seems our guests are here." Before Klaus could object, Elijah was out the door and he had no choice but to follow.  
>"Let the games begin," he mused as he stepped into the open court-yard and started greeting the arriving guests such as a gracious host should.<p>

* * *

><p>Haley had snuck into the kitchen while everyone else was busy mingling and she'd located the peanutbutter, it was sad to say but she had been dreaming about it all day. She found a spoon in the kitchen drawer and opened the lid on the jar, breathing in the scent before dipping the spoon into the jar and moaning in delight at the very first taste.<br>"My god," she sighed and leaned back against the refrigerator, she could just hide out here all night, no one would notice her absence.  
>"So this is where you've been hiding," she opened her eyes and looked towards the amused female voice. Caroline was leaning her hip against the doorway, her amused expression was evident, and like Haley the blonde had lost her mask deciding it was more hassle then anything else.<p>

"I just need a break. I'm not exactly comfortable around a bunch of people who have all tried to kill me or my baby at one point or another." Caroline could understand that, she wasn't exactly super-excited about this party either, but she'd suffer through it for Rebekah's sake.  
>"No one can blame you for that, but hiding out in the kitchen isn't going to change anything, and I could really use some company out there." Haley popped another spoon into her mouth and dropped it into the sink, closing the jar and sliding it back inside the cabinet.<br>"Okay, but I'll only go on one condition. Don't leave me alone," she muttered and Caroline laughed.  
>"You have yourself a deal my lupin friend,"<p>

It wasn't lost on any of them just how strange their friendship was. Werewolves and vampires were natural born enemies, but the two of them had connected in a way that had made an unbreakable bond between the two and anyone who looked at the two of them realized they would do just about everything for each other.

"Have you thought about names yet?" It was something that Caroline had wondered about for a long time, but she hadn't asked, considering it was really none of her business.  
>"Not really, but I've been thinking about maybe Faith, or Hope." Carolines eyes traveled to the baby-bump and she smiled.<br>"It seems fitting doesn't it, she is quite the miracle. That's got to give anyone a little hope, or faith." Haley smiled softly and linked her hand with Carolines as they prepared to step back into the party-madness.  
>"That's what I was thinking."<p>

* * *

><p>Kol was impatiently waiting for Bonnie to get ready, it always amazed him how women could spend so much time getting ready when men simply didn't.<br>"Bonnie, let's go!" He heard her trampling around inside the room she deigned hers and just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open and his words caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was a sight to behold in her black floor-length gown, it hugged her curves in all the right places and the vintage locket he'd bought in a market while getting her dress was fastened around her neck. Her cleavage dropped low and he struggled to keep his eyes on hers and not letting them fall lower.  
>"You look... beautiful," he clared his voice and stepped back and to his great pleasure he caught her blushing before she looked down at her hands.<br>"Thank you. You don't clean up to bad yourself," he quirked a brow and grinned.

"Is that your version of a compliment?" she rolled her eyes and stepped past him, heading for the wall where her black pumps was positioned.  
>"Don't flatter yourself, I said you didn't clean up to bad, and you don't." His grin widened and he grabbed her coat, holding it open for her as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. She turned around and buttoned it up, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her face. Her light green eyes were accentuated by the layer of soft smokey make-up and her lips were painted in a shade of soft pink, her hair hung around her shoulders in perfect waves, he was taken back by the sudden urge to lean in a kiss her. He stepped back and shook his head free of those thoughts, that would never happen. As far as he knew she was still seeing Jeremy Gilbert and he doubted that would change anytime soon, and besides that she was determined to get him back on the other side, although he knew that wouldn't happen, not if he had anything to say about it.<p>

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and looked at him with confusion.  
>"What?" he just smiled and held open the door for her.<br>"Nothing, let's go Bonbon, the party is awaiting." he winked and she looked at him searchingly before she decided to leave whatever it was be and stepped out of the door and into the humid night-air in the bayou.  
>"Just for curiousity's sake, your siblings have no idea were coming, do they?" Kol grinned and unlocked the car, looking at her over the top of it and opened the door.<br>"That's the fun part!" She shook her head and slid into the car, she was in for the night of her life and she knew it.

* * *

><p>"Don't drink that!" Rebekah ordered when Haley lifted her cup of punch to her lips and frowned.<br>"Why not?" Rebekah took the cup from her hand and exchanged it with another one.  
>"The punch is currently more alcohol then anything else," Haley shouldn't be surprised, she'd been at enough parties to know someone always spiked the punch if there was any.<br>"Are you two just going to stand over here in the shadows all night, or are you going to mingle with our guest?" she demanded and looked between Caroline and Haley who exchanged glances.  
>"It seems like you guys have the mingling under control," Caroline motioned towards Klaus and Elijah who walked from guest to guest, making polite small-talk and she laughed every time she heard one of them come with a small threat every now and again.<p>

"You are part of this family now, both of you, and that means you have duties to fulfill." Caroline didn't want to think about her "duties" she just wanted to blend into the shadows and stay there.  
>"Fine, we'll mingle." Rebekah smiled happily and turned around, pointing to the various clusters around the perimeter.<br>"Excellent, Caroline why don't you strike up conversation with your old friends, and Haley I believe you have some werewolves in dire need of attention." Haley shot Caroline a glance and Caroline stepped in front of Haley and looked Rebekah in the eyes.  
>"How about we stay together? Just in case someone tries anything." She knew the odds of that happening was next to none, but she had promised to stay with Haley and the truth was she felt better having the brunette close.<br>"Fine, fine. Just _mingle,_" they watched Rebekah leave and sighed before they followed her lead and started their "mingling".

"She's a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?" Caroline snorted and glanced over at Rebekah who was speaking with a vampire Caroline didn't recognize.  
>"You think? She's fearless, that's for sure." Caroline halted when she spotted Elijah coming towards them and nudged Haleys side.<p>

"Elijah," she greeted him softly and smiled when Haley started fidgeting next to her.  
>"Caroline, you look lovely tonight."<br>"Thank you. Could you do me a favor Elijah?" He cocked his head and she glanced at Haley.  
>"Keep Haley company while I get something from my room?" She felt Haley pinch her side and held back a laugh.<br>"Of course, but don't take to long Caroline, I believe Klaus wants a word with you." She nodded and took a step back.  
>"I won't be long."<p>

She moved up the stairs swiftly, being careful not to step on her dress in the process, she would hate to tear the fabric by stepping on it. She could still hear the music and loud chatter of voices when she got inside her room, she didn't really had to get anything, that was only an excuse to get Haley and Elijah together.

"Caroline," she froze and turned around slowly. She knew this moment was inevitable, she was going to have to face him at some point, but she hadn't expected him being able to corner her on her own, she'd kind of been depending on having either Klaus or Rebekah with him when she finally talked to him.  
>"Marcel," he looked good in a white suit, he leaned against her door and watched her closely.<p>

She had no idea where to even begin, and it seemed he didn't either. For the moment they were just looking at each other, dozens of thoughts were running through her mind, things she wanted to say, things she wanted to shout but when she finally spoke, none of that was what escaped her lips.  
>"How's Davina?" The teenage-witch was the only neutral ground between them right now, both of them loved her and wanted her safe, that was one thing they had in common.<br>"Not so good actually. Somethings happening to her Caroline, and I don't know what to do." Caroline could see the worry and tiredness in every inch of his face, she wondered if maybe it wasn't just Davina that had him worried.

"What do you mean something is happening?" He put a hand to the back of his neck and looked past her and out the window.  
>"I don't know. She's having a lot of nightmares lately, always resulting in some kind of magical outlet. She almost killed three of the guys last night, she set them on fire." Caroline took an involuntary step closer before she caught herself and tightened her fists.<br>"I think it might help if you stopped by some time, she's been asking about you." Once again that sense of guilt bubbled up inside her and she swallowed a lump.  
>"I will, I'll come by after the party. Is it like that every night, the nightmares I mean?" He nodded and pushed off the door, stepping further into her room, closing the distance between them slowly.<p>

He stopped a few steps short of her and she could see his fingers twitching to reach out for her, but he held himself back.  
>"I'm sorry," he said suddenly and her eyes widened, he'd never apologized to her before.<br>"You were right, I lost track of what was important, I exchanged family for power and I didn't see it until it was too late. I'm sorry," she nodded and looked down at her hands, why was this so difficult?  
>"I assume you haven't told Klaus. Considering I'm still breathing." She couldn't help but smile a little as she looked up at him.<p>

"I did tell him actually," he looked surprised and then confused.  
>"He promised me not to kill you," she explained and his face softened.<br>"I'm still not sure I'm ready to forgive you Marcel, but for the past couple of years you've been the only thing close I have to a family and he honors that. Klaus knows the importance of family."  
>"Drake told me you two were together now, I guess I didn't really believe it until now." Caroline shrugged and without thinking she grabbed his hand, and he was quick to return her squeeze.<br>"I know the two of you have history Marcel, I know he was important to you once. He's important to me now, and I need you to accept that, or at least try to understand it." He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Despite what I've done to him and he has done to me, he's still important to me Caroline. He's my maker, he is the closest thing I ever had to a father, that won't change just because we don't always see eye to eye on things. I am happy that you're happy, I just want to protect you Caroline, that's all I've ever wanted." She knew that, and if her heart hadn't been so badly broken she might have been able to leave it at that, but the wound of Jesses death was still fresh and she hadn't changed her mind about her plans to take him down.  
>"I know, but I'm a big girl Marcel, I can take care of myself." She pulled back and he let her go, stepping back and stuffing his hands in his pockets.<p>

"We should probably get back to the party, people are wondering where you are." She nodded and followed him out of the room, they were silent as they made their way down to the party together, everything they needed to say was already said and with a parting promise that she'd stop by to see Davina after the party, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was hardly going to admit it, but she was clinging to Kol's arm as if her life depended on it, and from the looks of it, that might be the case.<br>"You could have told me this was murder-palooza for every supernatural being in New Orleans," she hissed and he rolled his eyes.  
>"Relax darling, everyone here knows better then to try anything. This is a ball hosted by the <em>original family, <em>Rebekah will kill anyone who tries something and I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." Strangely enough, his promise made her feel slightly better.

"Right, let's do this, shall we?" Bonnie swallowed and nodded before letting him guide her inside the compound filled with countless supernatural beings, if she was killed tonight, she'd haunt Kol forever.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the middle of a conversation with one of the oldest vampires in the community, a man she'd spoken very little with previously, but it was interesting listening to all the stories he could share of the city and his own life. She lifted her champagne flute to her lips and stilled the moment she saw a familiar face appear at the compounds entrance, a face she hadn't seen in years except for in pictures. She excused herself politely from the conversation and crossed the floor rapidly, she had to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.<p>

"Maybe you should have told them we were coming," the sound of her voice was the only reassurance Caroline needed, her best friend since kinder-garden was really here and she felt an onslought of memories hit her like a brick wall.

"Bonnie?" she whispered and the dark-skinned beauty stopped in her tracks and her eyes shifted to Caroline, widening in disbelief before Caroline watched them fill with unshead tears.  
>"Caroline, how is this... how is this possible?" her friend breathed and Caroline took a step closer.<br>"It's a long story." One that would take her all night to explain.

"How are you here?" Bonnie glanced at her companion and Caroline shifted her eyes over on the dark-haired stranger who's arm Bonnie was hanging off of. There was something oddly familiar about him, those eyes, those cheek bones, the mischievous look in his eyes. If she wasn't completely mistaken, this was Kol Mikaelson, she'd seen him in a few pictures around the house, but that was impossible, he was supposed to be dead.  
>"It's a long story," she repeated Carolines words back to her and for a second they just looked at each other before Caroline let her emotions run freely and she pulled her friend into her arms.<p>

They clutched each other tightly and Caroline could feel her control starting to slip, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears for much longer.  
>"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're here." Bonnie sniffled and when she pulled back she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.<br>"I thought I'd never see you again, almost everyone back home thinks you're dead," she wasn't surprised, she hadn't made any attempt of contacting anyone in Mystic Falls, except for the occasional phone-call to her mom now and then, and of course she talked to Katherine, but that to had been a while since last time.  
>"It's easier that way, people won't come looking for you if they think you're dead," it was a harsh truth, but the truth none the less.<p>

Kol, if it even was Kol, watched the two of them with curiosity and Caroline noticed the way he placed his hand softly on the small of Bonnies back.  
>"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, darling?" Bonnie jumped by the sound of his voice as if she realized just now he was there and cleared her voice off all grogginess before speaking up again.<br>"Right, Caroline this is Kol, Kol, this is my friend Caroline Forbes." Caroline accepted his outstretched hand and was surprised to hear a steady human heartbeat, he was human?

"You're human," she stated and he raised a brow at her.  
>"I mean, well, you're supposed to be dead, but instead you're here and you're... human." He hadn't let go of her hand and he was watching her with deep concentration, what was he doing?<br>"Can I please have my hand back now?" He smiled and let go of her hand, but she could see there was something he was hiding, what had he just done to her?

She turned her head and scanned the crowd for the rest of the originals, she spotted Rebekah off in the corner speaking to Marcel, she didn't look particularly happy and Caroline figured her prophecy about him groveling had panned out. Elijah was on the dance-floor with Haley in his arms and he looked content for once, she could see Klaus standing with his back to her, speaking with, was that Cami?

"Excuse me for a second," she murmured to Bonnie and Kol and made her way across the dance-floor, grabbing Elijah before heading over to Rebekah and pulling her along, then heading for Klaus.  
>"Cami, could you please give us a second?" Cami of course left them alone, greeting Caroline with a warm hug before walking towards the bar.<p>

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Haley were all looking at her expectantly, the people she had come to consider her family were all gathered around her, waiting for her to speak.  
>"There is a... situation," she said quietly, doing her best to keep this conversation between them.<br>"What situation?" Caroline looked at Rebekah and took her time answering, she needed to figure out the right way to tell them this, she had no idea how they would handle the news of a resurrected brother.  
>"This is not the place to make a big deal out of this okay, keep that in mind please." She could feel Elijahs gaze on her and she tried to formulate her words in a way he would have.<p>

"You know how you told me that you're brother Kol was killed in Mystic Falls? Well, it seems he might not be as... dead, as you think." She swallowed nervously as she watched her words sink in and Klaus stepped closer to her, his eyes darkening dangerously.  
>"What is this?" Caroline fidgeted nervously and looked over her shoulder to where she had left Bonnie and Kol, freezing when they had seemingly disappeared.<br>"Uh, well, he's... he's here." she informed them and she could see the immediate distrust in all of their eyes, the only one who was looking at her differently was Haley, who reached out a hand to her as a silent supportive gesture.  
>"Our brother is dead, I saw his burnt corpse," Klaus said in a low and dangerous voice and she took a deep breath.<p>

"Don't be angry with her Nik, you should thank her for delivering such joyous news." All three Originals tensed and Caroline moved next to Haley, putting some distance between herself and the _four _originals in her presence.  
>Bonnie looked like a deer caught in head-lights next to Kol and Caroline grabbed her hand and pulled her aside next to her and Haley.<p>

Caroline watched Rebekah's expression and when the female original visibly paled, she was by her side in a minute, wrapping her arm around her waist to keep her upright.  
>"This is impossible," she whispered and Caroline felt bad for her, she'd had to mourn her brother and here he stood in front of her, as alive as any one of them.<br>"A lot of things should be impossible Bekah, but just like Nik's impending fatherhood, nature has loopholes" he told them dismissively and when Caroline was sure Rebekah wouldn't fall apart she let her go but she stayed close to her side just in case.

"I saw them kill you, I saw you die" Klaus said robotically and Caroline wanted nothing more then to reach out and take his hand, but she didn't think he'd want that, not now.  
>"Yes, I did die. However, now that the other side is crumbling, I took the opportunity to cross back over when a bunch of travelers performed a little spell." Caroline looked at Bonnie who stood frozen next to Haley, she felt like they were in the midst of a Mexican Standoff.<p>

"The other side is crumbling?" Of course Elijah was the perceptive one, as usual, he seemed less faced than anyone about this recent turn of events.  
>"Go on darling, tell them." All eyes turned to Bonnie and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.<br>"It's okay," Caroline reassured and moved back to her friend, taking her hand in hers.

"The other side is falling apart, we're trying to find a way to stop it, but so far we haven't found anything. When the travelers performed their ritual to bring back the Traveler leader Marcos, it opened the possibility of people crossing back over to real life. Kol was one of the people taking advantage of that." Her voice was quiet and Caroline wrapped her hands around her shoulders.  
>"What does this entail, can anyone cross back over?" Bonnie shook her head and looked at Caroline before answering.<br>"No, I need to be overwhelmed for someone to be able to cross back. About fifty travelers sacrificed themselves and handling all that pain at once was a little too much, it left the door open for the other side."  
>"And I, as Bonnie here so graciously pointed out, took advantage of that."<p>

"Come on, let's give them some time to catch up," Caroline said quietly and grabbed Haley and Bonnie, steering them towards the kitchen with a last glance at the original family.

* * *

><p>Elijah waited until the three women had disappeared inside the house before adressing his family.<br>"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private," he gestured towards the curious glances being tossed in their direction and Rebekah who had regained some color looked less than peeved at the idea.  
>"For god's sake Elijah, we can't all leave. At least one of us needs to stay here and controll the masses, this could turn into a potentional bloodbath without the proper keeping." Everyone knew this was merely an excuse on her part, but Elijah would have none of it.<br>"I'm sure these people are perfectly capable of being sivilized until our return Rebekah, and we won't be far away if something should happen." Rebekah finally relented and on Elijah's cue they all headed inside the house and up the stairs to the second-floor study.

"Just because we're inside, it doesn't mean they won't hear. Must I remind you our guests are vampires, werewolves and witches, all perfectly capable on listening in on conversations behind closed doors." Klaus drawled and followed Elijah over to the bar-cabinet, waiting patiently as Elijah poured four glasses of bourbon and handed Klaus one of them.  
>"I can make quick work of that," Kol stated and followed the walls, chanting quietly under his breath before turning to them with a pleased expression.<p>

"A little side-effect of my resurrection it seems, I'm no longer immortal, but I do however have magic." Rebekah choked on her drink and her eyes teared up.  
>"What?" she croaked out in between gasps and he grinned proudly.<br>"Yes, curious thing isn't it. I must admit though, it's quite pleasing."

Elijah was thoughtful as he looked at all three of his siblings; with Kol returning he knew things would change and he wasn't sure whether that was for better or worse. A thousand years together had resulted in a lot of conflicts between them and Rebekah and Klaus had only recently become friendly with one another again, he was afraid Kol might disrupt the little piece they had achieved.  
>"While I am happy to see you Kol, I must beg the question; why have you come here?" Kol's mood visibly darkened and he looked at each one of them in turn, seemingly waying his words carefully.<br>"I came to be with my family. I watched you from the other side, you know. You may not believe it, but there is no ulterior motive for my presence here, of course that is if you look away from the message I have for Niklaus."

Klaus watched his brother's every move, his expression was unreadable and Elijah was preparing to stop him if he suddenly were to go for his younger brothers throat.  
>"And what message may that be? Mikael sent you to kill me, did he?" While his brother looked and sounded as bored as ever, he could see the hint of pain he felt whenever Mikael was brought up.<p>

"I would never side with Mikael, Nik. The man hunted us for a thousand years, no I'm sad to inform you I never had the pleasure of bumping into him. I did however, make the aquaintance of someone else, he went by the name Ansel, does that ring any bells?" Klaus shrugged and lifted his drink to his lips.  
>"I can't say it does. Should it?" Kol smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out an antique ring with a black stone hanging off a gold-chain.<br>"Ansel, my dearest brother, is your biological father. He asked me to bring you this before I crossed over. This ring is adorned with a black kyanite stone, which under the right circumstances could be turned into a moonlight-ring. His gift to you, I suppose" Klaus walked over and took the ring out of Kol's hand, examining it carefully, turning the ring over in his hand.

"What would I need with a moonlight-ring, I'm a hybrid Kol, the moon doesn't face me." Kol smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
>"You no, but I'm sure you could think of someone who would benefit from such a ring." Haley was his immediate thought, he may not be overly fond of the girl but he would not deny she was part of this family now, and she was the mother of his child.<br>"And I suppose you know the spell to make this moonlight-ring?" Elijah inquired and Kol placed a hand on his hear, faigning a look of hurt.  
>"You wound me brother, of course I do." Rebekah snorted and tossed back the rest of her drink.<p>

"This is bloody marvellous, my dead brother returns to life with a message from my other brothers dead father. What's next, mother is alive as well?" The mere thought of that idea made her shiver.  
>"Not alive no, but she is still plotting your demise, I assure you." Rebekahs eyes turned sharp when she looked at Kol, as did Klaus and Elijahs.<br>"Explain," Elijah ordered and Kol sighed.

"Our dear mother has been plotting on the other side, she communicates with the witches here. They draw from ancestral magic, and no witch is more powerful then our mother. She speaks for the ancestors, ordering the witches here to do her bidding, it's quite amusing how upset she gets every time they fail really, Finn does his best to soothe her, but alas." This was all getting a little to much for Rebekah, their mother was dead and she was still finding ways to ruin her childrens life, and now her other dead brother was mentioned as well, this is not how she'd planned on spending her evening.

Klaus walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside, things seemed to be going smoothly with the party, but the witches were keeping to themselves, speaking quietly amongst each other.

"And the Bennet-witch, what's her part in this?" he asked without turning around.  
>"Bonnie is the anchor, as you well know. She tagged along when I told her I was coming here, she is quite resistent on returning me to the other side once their is no longer any danger of it falling apart." Klaus let the curtains slide in place and slipped the ring around his neck.<br>"I assume she'll be staying a while then." Klaus announced and when he turned around, his siblings was surprised to see a smile on his face.  
>"If everything goes my way, yes" Klaus took everyone by surprised when he walked over to Kol and pulled him in for a hug.<p>

"It's good having you back brother, the family is reunited once more." Kol was more surprised then anyone, he hadn't expected a warm welcome and this was as close to one he would ever get.  
>"It's good to be back Nik," he declared and when he pulled away both Rebekah and Elijah seemed to have relaxed and accepted the thought of having their brother back amongst them. The family truly was reunited.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet where they sat around the kitchen-table. Haley was stuffing herself with more peanut-butter and Bonnie was looking off into the distance, Caroline was deep in her own thoughts.<br>"So, that was interesting." Haley said between spoons of peanutbutter and as if that single sentence was some kind of trigger, all three girls broke out in uncontrollable giggles.  
>"It was certainly tense," Caroline agreed and Bonnie agreed to that.<p>

"This world gets crazier by the day," Caroline's statement wasn't an understatement, every day something crazy seemed to happen and it was getting to the point where she was expecting it.  
>"No kidding, resurrected originals, that's a new one." Haley mused and Caroline laughed.<p>

"You don't think they're killing each other, do you?" Caroline shrugged and leaned back in her cheer, she was tense all over and all she wanted to do was call it a night and crawl under the covers in her very big and inviting bed.  
>"If they do, we'll know soon enough." Bonnie muttered and Haley looked at her curiously.<br>"How does that work anyway? The whole anchor thing," Bonnie stood up and twisted her neck, closing her eyes as she tried to loosen her muscles.

"Whenever a supernatural being dies, they have to pass through me to get to the other side. Basically, they touch me, I feel the pain of their death and they step into the supernatural limbo known as the other side." Caroline had a feeling it wasn't as easy as Bonnie made it out to be, having dead supernatural creatures pass through her on a daily basis couldn't be easy.  
>"You make it sound like it's no big deal." Bonnie smiled tiredly and rubbed a hand over her neck.<br>"It hurts like a bitch, but I've gotten used to it. To begin with it was hard. I passed out on a regular basis, but I guess my tolerance for pain rose after a while, I'd probably die myself if it didn't." Caroline felt sorry for her friend, she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, and having to go through that as often as Bonnie did, she would have gone crazy.

"What exactly is your part in this Caroline? I mean what's your connection to all of this?" Caroline stretched out her legs and looked up at her friend, where should she begin?  
>"Caroline is Klaus girlfriend," Haley announced before Caroline had time to speak and she glared at the brunette.<br>"_Klaus girlfriend_" Bonnie gaped and Caroline rolled her eyes.  
>"I don't know what I am to him, but we're... we're trying to make things work and see where that takes us." It was so strange having Haley label her as Klaus girlfriend, she hadn't given much thought to what their relationship was exactly, but Rebekah had told her that Klaus planned on announcing her as his girl tonight, maybe girlfriend was a fitting term.<br>"Wow, things certainly have changed since high-school, huh?" High school seemed lightyears away, Caroline hadn't thought about high-school in years, it hadn't been important to her new life. She could go to high-school whenever she wanted, or she could just skip her remaining years and compell herself into a good college if that's what she wanted.

"How are things back home?" she had intentionally changed the subject, high-school was a topic that brought forth a lot of memories she'd rather not think about.  
>"Not good. Actually, things are really bad Caroline. You know, Damon and Elena are together now, or at least they were up to a couple of days ago when she dumped him. Now she's back to flirting with Stefan, its like a never-ending pattern." "How bad?" Bonnie sighed and retook her seat, rubbing her hands over her eyes.<br>"Well, Katherine came to town and whenever she comes, so does some other hellish outcome. This time that came in the form of her daughter Nadya, yes Katherine has a daughter. Oh, and she was real cozy with the travelers, one of whom actually possessed Matt for a period before Katherine killed him. Matt's alright though. Did I mention Elena forced the cure down Katherines throat which led to Silas going on a rampage through the town, he killed my dad." she paused there for a second before she continued.  
>"Turns out the cure has some side-effects, like Katherine dying of old age. And Silas one true love, Amara, she was the original doppleganger and the former anchor. She killed herself. Yeah, a lot of crap has happened recently." Caroline had no idea how much had happened lately, but the one thing she couldn't wrap her head around was Katherine dying of old age.<br>"I'm sorry about your dad," she said quietly and Bonnie shrugged.  
>"Me too,"<p>

"Man, I'm glad I got out of that town when I did. That trumps even this place," Haley said more to herself and Caroline couldn't help but laugh a little.  
>"How's my mom?" she asked quietly and Bonnie squeezed her hands.<br>"She's fine, like usual she's on top of everything. She misses you though, she never stopped believing you were alive." Caroline felt tears form in her eyes and took a moment to collect herself.  
>"A mother knows, right?" she sniffled with a smile and Bonnie winked at her.<br>"That's what they say."

Caroline looked at the clock on the stove and it was getting late, if she wanted to see Davina tonight she needed to get going.  
>"I hate to leave, but I have somewhere I need to be. Will you guys be okay by yourself?" Both Bonnie and Haley stood up and Haley left the open jar on the table.<br>"I should probably find Kol, he's kind of the only other person besides you that I trust here." Bonnie frowned and shook her head with a small smile.  
>"Words I thought I would never speak," Haley joined them by the door and together they headed back to the party.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Charades

**So, I know this is short and I apologize for that, but hopefully you like it. It's been a while and I'm not sure how long this story is going to be so please just bare with me a little while longer. **

**Hope you guys like it, and this story doesn't exactly line up with the storyline of TVD and it's not supposed to incase you feel like some things don't add up. **

**Tell me what you think, it's much appreciated!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Klaus gripped the balcony railing as he looked down on the party going on below, everyone seemed to be on friendly on terms, a few almost-incident had appeared here and there but Rebekah and Elijah quickly got it under control.<p>

He watched Haley as she conversed with the Bennet-witch by the bar, the two girls seemed to have hit it off, probably making comparisons with their supernatural lives, neither girl had exactly had it easy. As far as he knew, the Bonnie Bennet had suffered repeatedly for the name of Elena Gilbert, even ending up dead more than once, hence her becoming the current anchor, and Haley... well, even he had to admit it could not be easy being her at the moment.

He could see Elijah watching the girls as he talked with some of the older more distinguished vampires, Rebekah seemed to be in another spat with Marcel and Kol seemed to be making friends with the witches, which given the current situation couldn't hurt. There was only one person missing, and no matter how many times he searched the masses below, he could not see her.

Making his way down to the party he approached Haley and Bonnie and was surprised when the mother of his unborn child smiled at his approach.  
>"So, I take it the family reunion went well?" she asked and glanced over at the still breathing Kol, and he couldn't help but smirk at the comment.<br>"For now" he allowed and was slightly surprised went Bonnie tensed at his words.  
>"Have any of you lovely ladies seen Caroline, by chance?" the girls exchanged looks and he had a feeling that whatever left either of their mouths next, he would not like it.<br>"Ehm, she left about thirty minutes ago, said there was somewhere she needed to be, that she wouldn't be long." Klaus felt his body going rigid, whether from worry or anger he couldn't pinpoint, probably a mix between the two.

That little vampire was pushing his limits, he wanted to keep her safe and out of harms way but she was making it continuously difficult to do so, what with her running off at every possible opportunity.  
>"And I suppose neither of you know where she went?" both girls shrugged, but he caught the look Haley sent Marcel's way and figured whatever it was, his old protege knew something.<p>

* * *

><p>When was she going to learn? How many times did she have to be staked, bitten or otherwise tortured before she realized that venturing out alone wasn't a good idea at the time. If she'd only waited till the party was over she could have asked Rebekah to come with her, or maybe even Elijah because while she trusted Rebekah, she couldn't deny she felt safer with Elijah.<p>

Asking Klaus wasn't an option, not because she didn't trust him or feel safe with him, but because he was unpredictable and she had no guarantee he wouldn't take the opportunity to get another upper hand on Marcel and she'd be damned if she let him use Davina to that.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Sophies voice drifted to her from where she stood by the door to the room they were keeping her trapped in and Caroline didn't even dignify that with an answer, because she thought Sophie was her friend and the betrayal stung deep.

Her wrists burned under the vervain soaked ropes she was tied up in and her eyes landed on the bare spot on her finger where they'd taken her ring while she was out cold. She'd been going through everything in her mind over and over again and she couldn't see where things had gone wrong, how they'd managed to overpower her. She was a vampire immune to magic for crying out loud, it just didn't make any sense!

The room she was in was dark and smelled of rot and mold, she had the distinct feeling she was being kept in one of the cemetary crypts and she had a bad feeling that whatever they had planned for her, it wasn't pleasent.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tiredly, so fed up with finding herself in these kind of situations that she didn't even bother sounding as angry as she really was, its not like it made a difference either way.  
>"It's complicated" Sophie said vaguely, drawing a humorless scoff from the blonde vampire in the back of the room.<br>"Then at least let me know why I'm here, I thought we were friends Sophie" this time she allowed the hurt to slip into her voice and she could see the witch tense and wince as her words hit home.  
>"We are, but I need to put my people first Caroline." Yeah, that's what it all came down to wasn't it, survival of the species, but again she couldn't see how this had anything to do with her.<br>"And how do I fit into all of this?" Sophie sighed and slid down the wall by the door, her eyes drifting off as she rested her head on her knees.  
>"It's nothing personal Caroline, and I really am sorry." Caroline shook her head and closed her eyes, if this was how it was going to be like for she had no idea how long, she might as well get comfortable.<br>"Yeah, well it's personal to me."

* * *

><p>Marcel had watched Caroline slip out of the party an hour ago and he knew she was going to see Davina, which was good because the teenage witch was slipping between his fingers and if anyone could figure out what was going on it was Caroline.<p>

"I don't want to hear it" Rebekah waved off his attempt at an apology angrily and he reached out to grab her wrist before she could storm off.  
>"Please Bex, just hear me out." She turned her cold eyes on him and he was suddenly reminded of who she really was, the power that lurked beneath the surface only waiting for an excuse to lash out and take his head clean off his shoulders.<br>"You betrayed me Marcel, played me like a fiddle and I suppose I should applaud you, you grow more and more like Nik every day. Your manipulative skills are remarkable, tell me Marcellus? Do you really care for Caroline and Davina or are they simply pawns in your little game of chess as well?" His jaw clenched at her spitefull words, she knew just how to strike at him, exactly what buttons to push and he hated how easily he was affected by her.  
>"Caro-" he was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat tightly and pressed him up against the wall and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't Rebekah who had him pinned, but her older brother and his sire.<p>

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded through gritted teeth and he stared back at the original hybrid defiantly, he could threaten him as much as he wanted, his lips stayed shut.  
>"Tell me Marcellus or I'll pay a visit to that little witch you have so cleverly stowed away" Marcel's eyes widened and Klaus released him and glanced at his sister, Rebekah standing by his side and watching Marcel expectantly.<br>"Yes I know, and the only reason I haven't moved against her is because of a blonde vampire I believe we're both quite fond of, now tell me Marcel or I'll make good on my threat." The former king of the quarter straightened and smoothed down the wrinkles on his suit, glaring accusingly at Rebekah before locking eyes with Klaus.  
>"She went to see Davina," he fished his phone out of his inner pocket and dialed the number to Davina's cell, waiting all of three seconds before the sound of someone sniffling on the other side reached him.<br>"Hey D, how are you?" The witch sighed and he could hear her lean back in bed, the sheets rustling with her movements.  
>"The same, how's the party?" Klaus eyed him expectantly and he cleared his voice and turned his back to the two originals.<br>"Listen, can I talk to Caroline?" his brows creased in a worried frown as Davina explained that Caroline had never showed up and as he shifted his eyes over the crowd he noticed a suspicious amount of missing witches.  
>"I need to go D, I'll be home soon." Stuffing his phone back in his pocket he turned to the two blondes and stepped closer to speak to them quietly.<br>"We have a problem." Klaus tensed as Marcel relayed his conversation with Davina and his observation about the missing witches, they all knew something must have happened to Caroline on her way to see Davina and they were all pretty sure who was responsible for it.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, wrangle up our brothers won't you? I fancy myself a witch hunt"

* * *

><p>Haley was in the bathroom for the thirteenth time that night, the pregnancy thing was making her bladder work overtime and she was really starting to get annoyed by it. She craned her neck and rubbed at a sore spot, she had a tickling sensation that something was wrong, for some reason her mind drifted to Caroline and she felt herself become increasingly worried for the blonde when she left the bathroom and went in search of Elijah. She knew her worries were probably unfounded, but she was almost a hundred percent certain that something was really wrong and even if she turned out to be completely wrong, she had to tell someone.<p>

She didn't have to look long before she saw the familiar straight posture and dark hair she'd come to rely on so much, he had become a constant in her life ever since she found out about this messed up pregnancy and besides Caroline the one she trusted the most in this house. He was smiling at something Kol said and she really didn't want to intrude on anything, but when she spotted Bonnie leaning against Kol she decided her hunch was important enough to interrupt whatever reminiscing they were doing.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked him quietly as she sidled up to him and he looked at her with a smile that turned into a frown once he caught the expression on her face, an expression that darkened further once she caught a group of witches looking around suspiciously before making a quick departure.  
>"Is something wrong?" she swallowed nervously and tucked a curl behind her ear, glancing anxiously at Kol and Bonnie who eyed her with interest.<br>"I think something's happened to Caroline" she told him honestly and his jaw clenched before he made a motion for Kol and Bonnie to follow them and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her back inside the mansion and behind closed doors.

"Go on" he urged and she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and her eyes shifted between the three other occupants in the room.  
>"I don't know how to explain it, I just know something's wrong. She's hurt, I can <em>feel <em>it" she insisted and frowned as she realized that her statement wasn't entirely true. With widened eyes she placed both hands on her bulging belly and sucked in a breath as the feeling of dread intensified with her touch.  
>"Haley, what is it?" She looked up at Elijah with wide startled eyes and her fingers dug into the fabric of her dress.<br>"The baby," she breathed and Elijah strode towards her with determination, gently grabbing her shoulders when it seemed like she could fall down at any moment.  
>"It's not me who feels it," she whispered and swallowed a heavy lump.<br>"It's the baby"

* * *

><p>She had no idea how long she'd been there, held captive in some creepy abandonded crypt in a cemetary crawling with antsy witches. Every bone in her body ached, her throat was sore from the growing hunger and the constant vervain douzed water they kept forcing down her throat every ten minutes. She'd managed to rip out the throat of three of them, but New Orleans had an endless amount of witches and none of them friendly at the moment.<p>

Her eyes snapped open when footsteps approached and they narrowed dangerously as Sabine stepped into view, Caroline had never liked that bitch, she always felt like there was something wrong about her. She would love nothing more then to rip into her throat and watch her bleed out right in front of her, but the witch was too smart to come anywhere near her at the moment, knowing her magic couldn't hurt her.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in" she drawled lazily and caughed, her throat was burning and she felt like she was rapidly deteriorating, maybe even dessiccating right on the spot.  
>"Oh come on Caroline, aren't you comfortable? Would you like some more water?" Caroline sneered at the witch and yanked on the ropes, grinning internally once she felt one of her wrists come undone. Biding her time she didn't break free immediately, she had to wait until she was alone so she could get her feet free, and then she pitied the poor soul who came upon her next.<br>"Look, it's nothing personal, but us witches got to stick together, you understand that, don't you? Don't worry cupcake, come tomorrow night and this will all be over." she promised with a smirk and turned on her heel, leaving Caroline to seethe with rage as she made quick work of the bindings on her hands. The chains on her legs was a bigger issue, like the ropes they were drenched in vervain and magically enhanced, but she was Caroline Forbes, vampire extraordinaire and no magical chains could stop her.

She staggered a little as she got to her feet, supporting herself against the wall and taking deep breaths through her nose. Focusing her hearing on her surroundings she counted, ten maybe twelve heartbeats, one right outside the door and gathering what strength was left in her she rushed the witch with her superior speed, draining him dry before he had a chance to cry out.

Her strength was slipping back into her bones, a fury so strong she had never felt the likes of it before drove her forward and every witch she encountered on her way fell dead at her hands. She spotted the gates leading out of the cemetary and smiled at the thought of freedom, hissing as an invisible barrier slammed her back and she let out a cry of outrage as she pounded on the invisible wall.

"Caroline!" Sophie's cry came from behind her and she spun around with her vampire features on display, nostrils flaring and hands clamped down at her sides.  
>"Stay away Sophie," she warned and the witch gulped audibly and took a cautious step back, her eyes flickering to the side and Caroline snarled as Sabine came into view.<br>"We can't let you leave Caroline" the other witch said calmly and Caroline chuckled darkly, realizing that whatever spell kept her trapped was undoubtably done by the witch in question.  
>"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" she arched a brow in amusement and Sabines features darkened at the taunt.<br>"I'd be careful if I was you Caroline, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"No, you have no idea what I'm capable of" Carolines breathing hitched at the accented voice coming from right behind her and she felt a shimmer run through the air before Elijah stepped up next to her, looking as impeccable as ever in his evening suit and she noticed how he looked her over, searching for injuries and his eyes darkened considerably as he took in her ruffled shape.

"How did you..." Sabine trailed off in disbelief and Caroline smirked smugly as Kol flanked her other side, bowing dramatically and smirking at the stunned witch.  
>"Kol Mikaelson is the name, perhaps you've heard of me?" To her utter enjoyment Caroline watched the eyes of both Sophie and Sabine widen, their brows shooting into their hairline and Sophie looked around frantically, searching for an exit.<p>

"Are you alright, did they harm you?" Caroline never stopped being amazed at how formal Elijah always sounded, with him it was easy to remember he came from another era all together.  
>"They hurt me alright, but I'll live" she mumbled, feeling exhausted and angry and down right vengous because she was so damn tired of all this shit that kept happening to her.<p>

"Now, which one of you would like to die first?" Her eyes snapped back to where Sophie and Sabine stood frozen, Klaus strolling up behind them with a murderous look and eager smile and she mused over how he had never been more attractive to her than he was in that very moment.  
>"I got some unfinished business with Sophie here" Marcels voice drawled a second later and Carolines eyes flickered between her sire and his sire, the two of them showing a united front as they stalked the witches.<br>"Very well, she's all yours" Klaus shrugged and in the split second it took him to rip out Sabine's heart, Sophie let out a scream and shot a pleading look towards Caroline, begging her to come to her defence.

"Wait" she spoke up before Marcel had the time to kill the witch and he looked at her in disbelief.  
>"Caroline" he protested and she shook her head as she took a deep breath, grateful to Elijah as he offered her his arm for support and slowly he guided her to the witch.<p>

"I need to know why Sophie, was this some scheme to get to Marcel or the Originals, why?" Sophies eyes were filled with tears and she sunk to her knees in defeat, knowing that her life was coming to and end soon and giving up all hope that she'd ever get to bring her niece back.  
>"No," she shook her head softly and looked Caroline dead in the eyes.<br>"The magic that broke the curse, the magic that made it possible for a hybrid to father a child, it courses through your veins Caroline. Magic like that, dark magic, it doesn't just seep back into nature, it attaches itself. The night he broke the curse was the night you died, you died with Marcel's blood in your system. You were as close to being directly sired to Klaus as the magic needed to latch onto you. The reason your immune to magic is because there is so much of it flowing inside of you that it repells everything else, you are a walking talking magical amulet and we couldn't let anyone know that, not when you sided with them." Her mind was spinning with this piece of earth shattering information, it couldn't be, how could it be?

"No" she shook her head and felt Elijah's grip on her tighten as he held her upright.  
>"You're lying!" she accused and Sophie flinched at her tone.<br>"I'm not. Ask him, he'll tell you" she looked at Kol and Caroline followed her eyes, the younger Mikaelson looking just as taken aback as the rest of them.  
>"You're lying" Caroline breathed again and when Marcels hand shot into Sophie's chest a second later, the blonde didn't even flinch.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the compound it was cleared out, Rebekah had sent everyone home and placed Bonnie and Haley in the parlor, the two girls waiting anxiously for the "hunting party" to return with news and hopefully, with Caroline.<p>

"Do you think she's okay, she's going to be okay right?" Haley chewed her nails nervously and her legs tapped against the floor impatiently, Bonnie stood by the window, glancing around the room every now and then as if expecting them to pop up at any minute.  
>"I would know if she wasn't" she said quietly and Haley watched with a frown as the other girls eyes widened and she took a step back, steadying herself against the wall as if preparing for pain and sure enough, not three seconds later she crumbled to the floor in an outcry of pain, clutching her stomach and freaking the hell out of Haley.<p>

"Rebekah!" The pregnant werewolf jumped to her feet and rushed over to Bonnie, kneeling on the ground next to her crumpled form and reaching out to comfort her only to drop her hands again when she didn't know how to do that.  
>"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Rebekah demanded as she burst through the doors, her eyes immediately landing on Bonnie and Haley and widening before joining them a split second later.<br>"What happened?" Haley shook her head and lifted her hands in confusion.  
>"I have no idea, one minute we were talking about Caroline and then she just got this look and started screaming" she explained on the verge of panic and something clicked in Rebekah's mind.<br>"Someone died" she said quietly and Haley rolled back on the balls of her feet in shock.  
>"What?"<br>"She's the anchor to the other side Haley, someone must have died and they are now passing through her to get to the other side. My guess would be Nik found the witches."


End file.
